Eastern Tale
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: Here's a crossover I've been planning for months now! Join us in the adventures as we do stuff! AU, following little common sense and even less canon, at least when it comes to Touhou. Expect alternate character representations, as every Undertale character has been replaced by a Touhou. Seeing as Touhou has more characters, things are going to get a little strange and cluttered!
1. Updates 1-12

**Author: Man, I feel like trash. I promised Frozen Paradise, I sat down to do it, and I did a little, but... I just couldn't pound it out. It felt weird. It didn't help that I decided, against my better judgement, to skip the edits. Heck, I even managed to write something like half a chapter of Kosuzu's continuation! Still, I'll keep going, some time. Just not now.**

 **Author 2: Anywho, for those of you new to Undertale, you may pick up your real knife on the way in. For those of you new to Touhou, silly hats are handed out at the procession stand. For those of you new to _both_ , you may take a seat, as you're in for a bumpy ride full of LOVE and sillies. Anywho, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

 **Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.**

 **One day, war broke out between the races.**

 **After a one-sided battle, the monsters were swiftly defeated.**

 **Deeming them too dangerous to remain, they sealed the monsters with a magic spell.**

 _ **Name the fallen human.**_

* * *

 **MARIBEL**

"Close, but no cigar, if what you seek is a bad time. Although, if you truely wish it, speak my name again and I just might tell you."

 _ **Name the fallen human.**_

* * *

 **SUMIREKO**

"Back in my day, we had to _work_ to pick a name. And we had to go uphill through snow! We didn't just steal names of friends and family left and right!"

 ** _Name the fallen human._**

* * *

 **RENKO**

"Well, well, welly, well, well. Seems you got it! I wonder just what you might pick from here?

Honestly, this may not be fun for you guys. However, your bravery just might be rewarded.

Or maybe you'll be right boned.

Ohh, and by the way, this mode may alter the plot significantly, if that worries you as much as it should. ...But sometimes, change can be a good thing, for perhaps you might enjoy what you find."

* * *

"Renko."

You bolt upright, looking about wildly.

You blink, slowly calming down as you look about slower, as you certainly don't remember it being pitch black. Did you fall asleep...? You rummage through your skirt, searching for your phone. After a few minutes of rummaging, you finally find it, pulling it out.

Pockets are a thrifty girl's best friend.

...When she doesn't need to find anything quickly.

"Damn... No reception down here..." ...Wait. _How_ is there no reception...? Where could there possibly be no reception in this day and age? You've had a better signal going rock climbing, let alone...

You shake your head clear of distractions. First you need to find out where you are. Your hands and feet aren't bound, meaning that it's unlikely you were kidnapped, but still.

You use the flashlight app in your phone to look around, finding mostly nothing but stone and grass and... flowers? Are those daisies? How are they even alive? It's darker than night in here! You shake your head. No, no. Focus. Ignore the flowers.

"...Wait, no. _Don't_ ignore the flowers." Remembering back to the last time you were trapped in a cave, you shine the light up above the flowers.

Nothing but darkness greets you. Where exactly are you? How high is this ceiling, to not show _something_? It must be night if it's like this... Maybe if you wait for day break and then climb? Sighing, you just pick yourself up, dust off your skirt, and then shine the light all around. You find a significant lack of anything considerably wall-like, making that idea rather moot.

"...Wait..." You shine your light down off the edge of the odd place you find yourself. "Whoa, that's a long fall." Don't want to go dropping down there unprepared.

You already likely fell down a hole. Two holes would be two too many.

Shining the light ahead, you spot something flash, and you recognize it instantly, rushing to it.

"Ouch..." You stop, nearly tumbling over. "Great, my ankle got twisted when I fell..."

Sighing, you instead limp towards the great doors, shining the light up them.

And up them.

And up them.

"...What sort of monster was this door made for?" Sighing, you open the door, half expecting to start puking blood.

Thankfully that doesn't happen this time.

However, the door is also freakishly heavy, meaning that you're a bit hard pressed to actually _open it_ , what with your foot like this.

You grunt and shove, wondering if this is what it's like to be pregnant. However, suddenly the door shoves open in a single fluid motion as you pale at the thought of how much that would hurt, and you realize that you're an idiot. "Great, it opens outwards... Nobody had better have seen that."

The light from within stings your eyes. Just how long have you been down here for it to do that...? You _must_ have fallen from somewhere while searching.

Why does that flower look so cheerful?

 _Why_ does it have a _face_?!

"Hi, I'm-"

"Holy crap, it talked!"

The flower jumps. "Holy crap, this one's not mute!"

You both stare at each other a long moment.

The flower clears its... throat? "Uhh... ...Right. Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!" ...Stunning creativity, there. "Hmm... You're new to the-"

The flower stares at you a long moment, cutting itself off.

You feel a little uncomfortable under its gaze as it looks you over. "That hat... I know that hat" The flower stares a moment longer. "No, it can't be." Flowey shakes... _his_ head? "No, never mind." Right as you open your mouth, it continues. "Now, uhh, where were we? ...Right, right." Clearing its oddly squeaky throat, it continues its seemingly rehearsed spiel, "Golly, you must be so confused! I should teach you how these things work!" While it talks, you study it, looking it over. Just what _is_ it...? "I suppose it's only right, being that I'm the only one here! Ready?" You open your mouth to speak, but again it cuts you off. "Here we go!"

You feel an odd sensation in your chest, but nothing else really seems to happen. You look at the flower oddly, as it seems to be staring at your chest.

You aren't sure how to feel about a flower checking you out.

On one hand, it's a flower.

On the other, it _thinks you're hot_.

That _has_ to be some sort of compliment in certain cultures, right?

* * *

 **Fight**

 **Act**

*Check

 ***[Flirt back...?]**

*Listen

 **Item**

*Empty

 **Mercy**

*Run

*Spare

* * *

"...I, uhh... You have a very nice... stamen...?"

"See that h-" The flower stares at you.

It looks not sure how to take that.

You decide to call it a she to make this less weird.

"...You're an idiot, aren't you?"

You glare at her. "Says the one coming on to me!"

Flowey's eyes look like dinner plates. "Wait, you thought..." Somehow she both blushes and pales at once.

You don't think flowers have blood, but that makes things easier.

Maybe.

You hope.

The flower grumbles as it looks off to the side, her oddly dangerous-looking vines start poking together nervously. "This girl..."

* * *

 **Fight**

 _*Now's your chance_

 **Act**

 ***[Check out]**

*Flirt

*Let her speak

 **Item**

 **Mercy**

*Run

*Spare

* * *

 **You feel determined to return the attraction** : +1 Determination. Determination increased to 6.

You eye the flower's... tight body.

You decide that her shade of green is particularly attractive, and that her leaves are... shapely?

You try to blush at the sight. You try to do so very hard.

It doesn't work.

You look to her yellow petals, and think of what it might be like to kiss them.

...You feel rather silly doing so.

Flowey looks back to you, and opens her mouth to speak, only to close it. She is now looking at you strangely.

You think you deserve that.

* * *

 **Fight**

 _*Use the confusion to your advantage_

 **Act**

 ***[Check]**

*Flirt

 **Item**

 **Mercy**

*Run in shame

*Spare

* * *

You stare at Flowey intensely.

Flowey flinches.

 **FLOWEY - Lv 4 ATK 99 DEF 1**

 **Seems to be hiding something big...**

Flowey blinks a few times before rubbing her eyes with a thorny appendage. "Did you just use magic...? You freaking blinded me..."

...Did you? "No?"

"No, seriously, what _was_ that? Humans that can use magic are freaking _rare_. ...Ignoring the fact that all of you that end up here seem able to- Wait, no, no, I need to get this done with! Where was I..."

Flowey seems to have frozen up.

As you are about to ask if anything is wrong, Flowey says, "Okay, screw it; I'm just going to shoot my friendliness pellets at you, now. Catch it with your face."

You blush furiously at being told that.

The ground under Flowey cracks before said flower begins to rise. Soon after, you find yourself nearly kissing a cannon whose barrel is as thick as your torso, Flowey smiling as if nothing is wrong from the top of what seems to be the hatch of a tank.

* * *

Strangely, the cannon doesn't go off, and Flowey's expression grows complex as she hesitates. Taking full advantage of the situation, you begin to climb up the cannon.

Mind you, you climb up the _mouth_ , but you get points for trying.

Flowey just looks at you in disbelief, but ends up just sighing. "You idiot... If you're going to do something dumb, at least be smart about it."

The odd feeling in your chest ends, and you find yourself staring down a flower. ...You know, till now, you didn't realize how big she is. "You have really pretty eyes."

Flowey just stares.

And stares.

You think you might have given her an aneurysm.

"Uhh... Flowey? Are you okay...?"

The flower takes in a deep breath, before sighing. "Get off my tank." Her eyes are averted as she says, "A girl really shouldn't be sitting like that."

You look down, finding yourself sitting on the barrel in the least comfortable way possible, which is also not very skirt-friendly.

Well, this just became awkward.

You carefully climb closer to the flower, not giving up on flirting just yet.

"Wait, what are you- Wait, stay back!"

You soon plop down next to the flower.

"...How are you even _alive_?" Flowey grumbles in frustration. "You really are too much like her."

"Like who?"

She looks to the top of your head. "...Where'd you get that hat, anyways?"

"My grandmother gave it to me when I was little."

A dawning look of mystified horror rises to the fore on Flowey's face. "She _reproduced_...?"

You raise a brow. "Well, that's kind of a given. It's a little hard to have a grandchild otherwise."

Flowey looks to you. She looks you up and down, looking for something, yet you aren't sure what. "...And she's still human. Good."

"You knew her?"

"You could say that." She looks to you, her petals brushing across your face. They feel almost like the membrane of a bat's wings. "She still alive?" You nod, earning a- actually, that grin is downright _terrifying_. "Then I'll have to pay her back for leaving us all here..."

* * *

 **Fight**

*How _dare_ she threaten your grandmother! _Kill her._

 **Act**

*Check

*Comfort

 **Item**

 **Mercy**

*Hug her

*Pinky swear that you'll do it for her

*Flee

* * *

"That must have been a long time ago."

Flowey sighs. "It was; a lifetime ago, practically." She shakes her head. "I know what you're doing, kid, and it won't work."

 **Being brushed off fills you with determination** : Determination +1! Determination increased to 7.

You pull her into a hug. You learn quickly that it's difficult to hug something so thin, but keep going anyways.

You decide to aim higher, however, hugging her head.

"...This is _extremely_ uncomfortable."

"I figured."

Flowey doesn't say to let go, though, so you take that as a small success.

Flowey eventually sighs. "Idiot... You really think all this can be solved with just a hug...?"

"Yes."

Flowey just sighs, unsure of what to do, it seems. "...You really think my eyes are pretty?"

"They're like onyx."

This gives her pause. "That... was a compliment, right?"

"Onyx is beautiful when it shines right."

The flower sighs, thorny vines wrapping you just a bit. "Thanks."

You smile. "Think nothing of it." You wince at being pricked by a huge thorn.

19/20 HP

* * *

18/20 HP

Flowey blinks. "Wait, what's that warm wetness..." She lookes down at your badly bleeding stomach. "Wait, I didn't mean to... Ugh..."

With a jerk, the thorns are removed. "Oww!"

17/20 HP

Sadly, that made the bleeding worse.

"Crap, crap, crap... Kid, do you have anything to stanch the bleeding?"

16/20 HP

You begin to rummage for a bit.

15/20 HP

You eventually find some gauze.

Flowey proceeds to snatch it, awkwardly unbuttoning your shirt.

10/20 HP

After a bit, you find yourself feeling a little woozy, but the bleeding has stopped.

Maybe you should have helped.

Flowey flicks blood from her vines. "Man, I forgot how much humans bleed..."

Well, that's more than a little concerning.

* * *

You give the flower a smile. "Thanks, Flowey."

The flower blinks, surprised by that. "...I just nearly killed you and you're _thanking_ me?" You nod. Flowey gives you a flat look. "And you see nothing wrong with this." You nod again, earning a sigh. "Seriously, if you keep that up, you're going to die. Maybe not down here, but when you head outside? It's kill or _be_ killed." She frowns. "And I don't want that to happen to you, too."

"Well, why don't you come with me?" Flowey blushes. "...Flowey?"

The flower shakes her head. "I can't protect you out there. The, uhh..." She blushes. "The tank won't fit through the door. It's the one oversight I made while putting it together."

"Well, why not make the door wider? Or, you know... make a tunnel?"

Flowey stares at you.

"What...?"

Flowey sighs. "Why didn't I think of that...? ...But still, I shouldn't. Then _they_ could get _in_."

"What, are you a wanted criminal?"

"Well..." Flowey peters off. "I don't want them getting to Satori. She's all I have left anymore, and, well..." She shakes her head. "Still, maybe I could give you a phone."

You wave yours. "I have one."

She eyes it. "Give it here. No reception, right?"

"Yeah. What's up with that?"

"We're underground. I'm going to boost the signal."

"...How much?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if you plan to boost the signal... it's not going to give me cancer like cellphones from the early 21st century, will it?"

Flowey's flat look returns, mixed with disbelief, before sighing. "Just give me the damn phone." You hand it over, and Flowey carefully flips it over a few times, looking it over. "Hrm... Where's the sim card go?"

"The back. Right under the battery."

"They still use those crap batteries up there?"

"No, we use fusion cells now."

"Took you long enough..."

You raise a brow. "You've been using them longer?"

"Well, we practically have a smorgasbord of bored geniuses down here who can do just about anything." Her eyes light up as she pops open the back, and she then gently pries out the battery pack, looking it over. "Not bad... They're really almost as compact." Flowey snorts. "Although, I'll bet they could get it smaller than this if it was custom made." She pulls out the sim card, before using several vines to pry open the back of the phone that was offered. Within five seconds, the cards have been exchanged. "There. Take both; it'll still give you a way to talk if you hit the surface." Her face turns threatening. "And you better not be alone."

You jump at the sight. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

You look at the phones. "Why do you even _have_ a phone? Or a tank? ...Or the ability to speak? Aren't you a flower?"

"Because people die, because I'm that good, and because I'm not a flower."

"Well, what are you?"

Flowey sighs. "Anymore? I'm honestly not sure what to call me. So I stuck myself to a tank and called myself Flowey."

"Well, what were you before?" Flowey is silent. "Flowey?"

She sighs. "The past is the past."

You frown. "If that were the case, you'd have forgiven my Grandmother."

You earn a grumble for your troubles as you pocket the phones.

* * *

"Hey, can I get your number?"

Flowey just stares at you.

You waggle your brows 3/5ths of the time.

Flowey just sighs. "Your eyebrows look like they're having _seizures_."

Waggle not-waggle waggle waggle not-waggle.

Flowey can't help but crack a small grin.

 **The grin fills you with determination** : Determination +1! Determination increased to 8!

You pump your fist. "Got you to relent to my charms!"

Flowey rolls her eyes. "If being an idiot can be called charming."

You chuckle. "Well, seeing as you smiled, well..."

"That was a pitty smile."

"Sure it was."

"Do you what my number or not?" Upon getting your rapt attention, she just rolls her eyes. "1."

You open your mouth.

You aren't sure what to say to that, so it closes again.

"...The loneliest number that you can ever choose, huh?"

Flowey wilts a bit at hearing that. "...I guess, yeah." She sighs. "But two can be as bad as one."

You nod. "It's the loneliest number since the number one."

Flowey can't help but chuckle at that. "I guess that transmission came from outside the barrier, then."

You have to wonder whose phone number is 2, though, judging by her words.

She sighs. "Anyways, I really should be going. Watch out for Satori."

Before you can ask what she means, she just kind of... sucks into the ground.

The whole tank goes, too.

 _How?_

...Wait, what was that about a barrier?

* * *

You take out your phone, hitting just the 1 button, putting it to your ear.

You hope it works.

"...Err... You know, I was _intending_ you to call later." There's a pause. "Not that I mind, I guess. I mean, I really just wanted to put my tank away." Another pause. "...And I didn't want to keep you."

You smile at her saying that. "Thanks."

"Still, why _are_ you calling?"

"Well, I was wondering how you made that tank. It was really cool."

You can practically hear the blush on the other side as she says, "You really think it's cool...? None of the others really get it. And the others that _do_ get it also want to _experiment_ on me."

You decide to move while you talk, heading for the stairs, limping as you do so. "Well, you _are_ a fine specimen." Silence greets you, and you rub the back of your neck. "...Sorry."

She sighs. "No, no, I know you're weird. Just not sure what you meant by that is all. I'm not so good at figuring out what people mean over the phone."

You chuckle, before trying to push- _pull_ open another set of doors you come to.

It's embarrassingly easy.

"So, tank?"

"Right! ...That's kind of a broad topic, though. I mean, there's a lot more to my tank than meets the eye."

 **The sight of the ruins looming over you fills you with determination! Determination restored!**

Game saved!

Lv1

HP10/20

DT8/8

* * *

You know, now that you think about it, having that hard, thick, _very_ sharp thing driven into you wasn't unpleasant. "Well, what can you tell me about the, uhh... the thorns?"

There's a pause. "Thorns...?" A long silence reigns. "Well, I suppose I used briar thorns as inspiration in the design of the vines and as a way to deter people from trying to climb the main body itself."

"In simpler terms?"

"Pointy bits keep hands off me."

"...Less simple terms?" You head up the stairs, opening the next door. What greets you makes you raise a brow.

 _Puzzles_. And is that riddle you spy?

Dastardly...

"Well, I worked in concert with the local botany expert, though she insists it isn't her field of expertise. _However_ , she was able to not only improve upon my hybrid of flora and steel, but even recommended how to add a passive defense that does wonders against the graffiti of the courts of the fae and other less desirable creatures. This works by not only taking advantage of the defenses of the rosa family, but I also employed ideas I got from reading a book on quilled fauna. I managed to make the thorns not only less liable for breakage by incorporating a steel endoskeleton of sorts, but also was able to make them tear through flesh when pulled out due to a barbed tip, magnifying any damage done and leaving horrible wounds behind. I considered making them also inject a weak neurotoxin, but in the end it seemed like a bad idea, as they are easy to prick yourself on. Yuuka also said," She takes on a grouchy, squeaky old lady voice, "Sometimes, why not isn't the question that needs be asked, but why." Her voice returns to normal. "Now, to get the rose bushes to breed with solid steel unsurprisingly didn't work, so I instead decided to dabble in manipulating them on a smaller scale, and over the course of a few decades had a viable steel briar to use in my armor. It was far simpler to make the vines themselves work, as all I had to do was breed the briars with thicker and thicker plants and then introduce species' with more flexibility and finally a hollow stalk. However, the first issue came when I had to actually make an armor out of it, as I only had roses and tree-thick spiked noodles. So, I used the experience I gained to splice a little hedera into it and make them grow. Now, normally that's useless, but that's the best part! The frame of the tank is simply steel, so I added small arches for the vines to go through. Normally that wouldn't add much, but then I turned it into a woven layer of thorny vines that are actually 12 inches thick in total! So, from there I had my armor, but that left only one loose end."

 **Reading walls of text fills you with determination!** +1 Determination. Determination increased to 9!

"Yes, the thicker vines."

"Yes, the- wait, you were actually _listening_?"

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" Flowey thorns. The thought alone makes you shiver.

Flowey gets a little quieter. "Well, I, umm... I was trying to tease you..."

Ohh. "...Ohh god, not the talk of vine-steel-rose-sorta tree hybrids." You gave your best rendition of forced acting.

You receive a snort for your troubles. "You know, if you didn't go through all the trouble of listening to that, I'd say you were horrible..."

You stare at the sign with spite.

 _Many try and fail, and many fail to try;  
prove you are neither and wind up._  
 **dead**

You see a circle of 8 square buttons, no button in the center of the 3x3 button square.

Who makes riddles in this day and age?!

* * *

 **Author: For those of you wanting to read the story as it updates, as this isn't the newest update by far, please PM me!**


	2. Updates 13-15

You tap your chin. "Hrm..."

"What?"

You study the puzzle a bit.

Try and fail... So, few succeed at solving it?

Fail to try. ...Maybe they don't get it at all and never try?

But if I do neither of those things, I'll die.

"Human?"

You try jumping in the center of the square, though you only just manage to not fall over.

Nothing happens.

DT 8/9

"Seriously, are you there?"

Hrm... Action through inaction... Well, if action counts only the buttons, maybe hidden buttons...?

You search for a button in the center of the square.

You find none.

DT 7/9

"I can hear your breathing, you know..."

You jump out of the center and look for hand holds on the door. Finding none, you decide to push. Next, you try pushing _up_.

It doesn't budge.

DT 6/9

"Seriously, human, say something."

Next, you limp on over to the sign, reading it.

Wait, there's a period before dead... And dead isn't written the same!

Ohh.

Ohhhh!

"Aha!"

+2 DT

DT 8/9

"Ahh!" There's a pause. "What the hell was that for?!"

You try to twist the sign left, and then right.

Neither direction budges it, and you got some splinters.

A lot of splinters.

 **The splinters fill you with determination** : Determination strengthened! Determination increased by 1!

HP 9/20

You shiver a bit, enjoying this a bit much.

"...Did you just moan?"

You look about for a winch or crank, finding nothing.

DT 7/10

"...Just what are you doing...?"

"A puzzle."

"...Wait, really?"

You decide to step on the front-facing stone, and you hear the grinding of metal on stone. Looking to the door, you find it went up just a bit.

"Well, yeah. What did you think?"

"...Nothing."

Fight

*Unnerve the door.

Act

*Check

*Solve Puzzle

*Flirt with door

Item

*Check inventory

Mercy

*Spare

*Flee

* * *

You limp along from that point, hitting 1:30, 3, 4:30, 6, 7:30, 9:00, 10:30, and finally 12:00 again.

Mind you, every time you released the previous button, it does make the door smash back down, but after the fourth button, it stops doing so.

Upon hitting 12:00, however, you stop, looking to the door.

...You weren't expecting that.

Before you stands a horned fluffball a full two feet taller than you. You think she's a woman, but without breasts, it's hard to-

"In such situations, it's typically best to look for curves. Some kick you in the face if you make such a mistake."

You blink. Did she just...?

"Yes, I did."

Echo!

"I hardly consider myself a cavern, Miss Usami."

"Holy crud, you really can read minds!"

She eyes you up. ...Which is a little disconcerting, what with the fact it's not the ones on her face that do it.

"Yes, yes, my third eye can be can be construed as disturbing. I believe I shall be having words with you for making my niece uncomfortable now."

Why is she cracking her knuckles?

"Well, I must protect her chastity."

Your phone suddenly goes speaker. "Wait, Satori, stop!"

This gives her pause. She then smiles. "It is good to hear your voice again."

You hear grumbling on the other end. "Yeah, yeah. Look, this human's a good kid, so don't hurt her."

"I believe I know her better than you."

"Don't care."

"Now, listen here-"

"Shut up, mom."

This earns your flowery ally a blush.

Or you think it's a blush.

Really, she could just be bleeding, as the peach fuzz is pretty thi-

"E-enough. You need not think at length on such a thing." She sighs. "...Come. Your wounds are great; it was unfair of me to plan to harm you." Her words give you great comfor- "At least, not until you heal."

Her words terrif-

"You did a very good job at solving my puzzle, by the way. You were the first to do so without me telling them that the buttons are the winch."

Her words fill you with determination!

Determination restored!

Save?

Lv1  
HP 9/20  
DT 10/10

"Such a simple child." Satori has a small smile. "You truly do remind me of your grandmother."

* * *

"Can I get your number?"

Satori looks at you strangely. "...Why are you asking my words what their number is...?"

Flowey chooses now to chime in. "Because she's insane."

Satori nods. "I have noticed, judging by the general motivations behind every action." She sighs. "And yet, I can't fault such honesty."

Satori mimics the voice of the save point. "It's 2."

You smile. "Thanks. ...So-"

Satori stares at you dryly.

You veer to the side verbally. "-where are we?" You think you did a good job of saving that.

While Satori glares at you, Flowey replies, "Well, judging by meeting Satori, I'd say you're in the Ruins proper. If you meant in general, well, welcome to Gensoukyou, I guess?"

You soon find yourself at a door that makes you raise a brow.

Is it... a hamburger bun...?

Satori answers simply, "It is."

It even has those little seeds.

Wait, is this another puzzle?!

Satori repeats, "It is."

Curse you, cruel fate!

You spy a sign beside the door.

 _Words spoken hold weight._

 _Weight before you open the door and proceed._

The door seems to be a golden brown hamburger bun, complete with seeds topping it, and the top is facing you


	3. Thread 1

Author: Alrighty, I've decided, to make things easier to keep track of, you're getting chapters one thread at a time; the next chapter will be the entire second thread, as such.

* * *

Satori's face goes red. As you open your mouth she simply raises a hand. "I'm fine." She's averting her eyes.

Her third eye continues to bore into you.

Satori quietly adds, "The best I've been in quite some time, even..."

Now it's your turns to blush and look away. You didn't intend her to hear you consider calling her that.

Right, now to change the topic. "So, erm... You three come here often?"

You get the silent treatment.

Flowey sounds vaguely bemused. "I'm not even there, you know."

Satori seems amused. "And I'm hardly seeking a mate, even if you mostly meant the other two." She smiles a bit. "Still, thank you for the sentiment, you strange, strange girl.

The door seems highly reused. Just _look_ at the wear down her path.

Satori snorts. "You truly are an odd child."

Flowey seems offended. "Wait, Satori is way hotter than some door!" This makes Satori go beet red. "...Why is nobody replyi- Ohh. Uhh... G-gotta go!"

You hear her hang up.

You're left with a flustered, fluff, fantastic- "Stop before you run out of f-words I would be comfortable hearing." She gives a small chuckle regardless.

That's sound advice, really. After all, you soon would have called her fu-

"No."

What? Fun is a good thing to be!

Her face somehow gets redder.

* * *

Satori clears her throat. "Perhaps we should avoid causing me unnecessary pain for the moment, hmm?" Sighing, she adds, "Shall we go? It would be good to multitask at the very least; if you need me to, I could..." Her face heats up just a bit. "I could guide you by hand..."

You smile, offering a hand. Satori responds in kind.

You both just kind of stand there, offering hands.

Thankfully she realizes your thoughts of having a hand-offering contest.

Sadly, she also accepts your challenge with a bemused smile.

While you do so, you take in your surroundings.

There's a surprising lack of much surrounding you, but the ground is tiled purple, and the walls are purple brick.

Save for the vines, it's a little bland.

Satori looks slightly offended, so you wisely decide to change the topic.

You eye Satori. Her outfit looks quite nice, the way it clings to her. A blue blouse with a pink, floral skirt. All the gold hearts seem a bit gaudy, though.

Her mood gets more irate.

In a good way!

She rolls her eyes.

Good, wompa placated.

"I'm a satori, actually."

...You feel you should have guessed that.

"Yes, you should have."

You decide to eye her horns instead. How risque.

"I'm unsure how to feel about you thinking of me as a surogate mother and yet still having these thoughts."

You blush, looking off to the side, as she has a point.

Instead, you decide to breathe in the scents around you. Mold, mildew, and... grilled chicken?

"Your nose is surpringly good."

You smile at the complement.

Next is taste. You proceed to lick her hand, earning a chuckle.

You also learn that she uses shampoo, bleh!

"Such a strange child." She proceeds to pick you up in a hug. It's uncomfortably strong, but not crushing, as if she knows exactly how you feel. "Well, yes, I do; I feel what you feel."

You proceed to pinch your own rear, earning a yelp from her.

"You're terrible..." She sighs, but doesn't place you dow- Ohh, there you go.

You find yourself before a dummy hanging by a noose.

"...Is she going to be okay?"

You earn an odd look from Satori. "Why yes, this dummy will be. Or _would_ be. I want you to attack her with all your might.

Fight

*Attack

*Attack!

*ATTACK!

*Attack just hard enough to defeat the true dummy.

Act

*Check

Item

*Phone

*Rummage

 **Mercy**

*Spare

*Run for your life!

* * *

Satori stares at you cautiously a moment, before pointing out, "From considering me your mother, to considering me attractive, and now considering my death? Such an odd child." She sighs. Upon noticing your strange look, she adds, "Ohh, my mistake; that wasn't you."

You try to ignore who that might have been as you look to the doll, clearing your throat. You take a deep breath, concentrating to an unreasonable degree, and flirt like you're in an anime. " **I LOVE YOUR NOOSE! IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE THE LOVELIEST DOLL TO EVER HANG AROUND!** " Satori giggles as you go red in the face from pure effort. " **WILL YOU HANG OUT WITH ME?! I'D _LOVE_ IF YOU WOULD GO DO STUFF WITH ME! IT WOULD BE THE _BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME AND I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER_ AND EVER AND EVER** AND EVER AND EVER and ever..." You wheeze as you try to catch your breath.

You burst a blood vessel, gave yourself a horrible headache, hurt your throat and nearly blacked out!

However, you also got a great workout, somehow!

+1 MAX HP  
-1HP  
Satori sighs. "You realize you're going to black out if you keep this up, correct? Furthermore, I intended you to learn to-" She looks to the doll with concerned alarm.

Glancing back to the doll, you find it staring into your soul.

It's also too close for comfort.

It also has a creepy smile.

It also looks crazed.

It also is crying.

 **Bringing life to a doll fills you with Determination!**

+1 MAX DT

HP8/22  
DT9/11

* * *

Fight

*H̨͟͝u̸̵̵̴g̶̀̕!

*No, no, kill it!

Act

*Check.

*Ask if she's alright.

* _H̨͟͝u̸̵̵̴g̶̀̕!_

Item

*Phone

*Rummage

* **H̨͟͝u̸̵̵̴g̶̀̕!**

 **Mercy**

*H̨͟͝u̸̵̵̴g̶̀̕!

*Spare

* * *

You stare at the doll. She stares back, her tears dripping from those unblinking, soulless eyes.

Satori chimes in, "If she is what I believe, soulless is the least of her problems and the most of yours."

The doll's tears flow with greater power.

You feel bad for it.

-1 DT

You pull it into a hug, feeling strangely like you're being egged on to a ridiculous degree. It struggles.

H̀arder͠.

You squeeze it a bit tighter. It squirms.

H̡̡̢a͢r̴͡d͜e̸ŗ.

You squeeze a bit harder. It wiggles.

H̡̧̛͘a̸̸̡͢͠r͞͏͡d͏͞e͡͏͡r̴̷̢͘͝.

You give it a bear hug, feeling the slightest urge to eat a bear claw! It stops struggling.

H̢̗̠̹̮̮̘͇͓ą̪͚͎̰͡r̖̦̝͍͜d̸̯̯̳͙̦̞e͎̪̣̮͎r̵̢͓̖̮̞̙̜̠̣!̛̣̣̜̺̟͍̘̰͡

That doesn't seem like a very good idea.

H̶̢̛̛̋̓̈͗̅̋͐̕a̒̿̊̂̈͊̄̋͛̓҉́r̸͋̎͂ͬͪ͗͐̉̓̑̄̑̑͑͗̉ͤ̔́͟͜͜d̅̏ͪ̅̃ͥͫ̾̈̓͗̄̂͏̨͟͡͠e̶̎ͩ̾̊ͤ̀͐͆ͦ̎̃̽͌͟͝r̸̢͊̌͋͒ͩͥ̕͜!̅̊̃ͯ̏̍ͤͭ̍̾͑ͨ̍ͥ̽͆̾̐͐҉̴ ̸̃̂̆͂̾ͨ̀̏ͪͦͬ͊ͫH̴̶̡̄͐ͧͯ̀̔ͦͩ͊͌͂ͥͦͮ̎͒̚a̶̴̒̐̅ͣ̋̏̄̑ͭͥ̅̇̾̽̃̏͑̐͟͢rͯ̇ͣ̔ͤ̃̾ͣͩ͗̋̀͟͟҉̢ḑ͂͐ͦͧ̆̂ͩ́̈͆ͤ̊͞eͮ̀̓̍̆͢͡ŕ̸̷͊̄̊͑ͩ͐̄͋͐̀͐̓̐̆̚̚͢͡!̨̆̌̒̅̓͛ͥ̒͊̿͂ͨͭ̍͟ ̨̛̋ͣͣ̇ͪ̃̑ͥͥ̊͑͑̚͟Ḩ̶̆̐ͮͧͦͫ̏̓ͩ͗͑̓̔̎̀̕͡aͣͥͦ̑̿ͤ͐̔͐͠͡͡r̸ͥ̈́͊͒̈́̿̏ͮͮ͂̈͗̒̀ͭͪd̨̛̎̿͌̔̊ͣ̓ͯ͆ͧ͊̾eͬ̽ͤ̏ͧ̔͊͑ͥ͐̏̓ͨ҉̨rͩͬ̓̏ͣ̾́ͪ̒ͫ̏̀̌ͯ̈́͐͛̃̕͠!̴̡̄ͩ̅͑̔̐͒̏͑̾ͧͣ ̡̧̈̍́̚͢H̸̋͐̃͌ͤ̑̌̋̎̓̿ͩ̓́̕a͆ͯͯ̏̽͜͠r̴̢̂̏ͦͨ̏ͩ͐́̇͌ͦ̾̍̇̾ͤd̵̵̡̓̇̓͋̊̀͢eͥͨ͑̃̉́͏́̕͢r̴̡̆̾̔ͦ̔̾̿̀̾̐͡!̡̨̔ͭͬ͌͗̉̀́̕ ̸̸ͪ̒͐̒ͧ̑ͬ̍̾ͩͤ̽̽͑̽̔ͪ̚H̴̢̢ͮ̆̆̇̋͛̉̾͞҉aͩͯ̍ͯ̒́̚͟͝r̵̛̿́̉̍̄̓̔ͪͨ͆͒̄̎͑͝d̶̵̛ͩͮ̏̓͛̕e̷̵̛ͧͬ̐͛̽͌̐̔̀̃ͬ̀͡ȑ̵͐ͨ͒͠!̢̨̢̽̾̄͂ͩͣ͋́̚̕

You practically crush the doll in your arms, and it falls to pieces with a tiny smile on its equally tiny face.

Satori looks around, as if trying to look for something.

HP8/22  
DT8/11

* * *

You look upon what you've done with horror. "Ohh no..." You begin picking up pieces and try to fit them back together, tears in your eyes as they just don't want to hold.

The doll watches you, the tears gone, replaced with a smile

"No, no, no, I didn't mean to!"

It mouths its thanks, then closes its eyes.

"Wait, no, you can't! You... Whoever you are, please don't die... I'm sorry..."

Its eyes open again, quicker than you'd expect for someone dying.

 **Her eyes opening at a completely reasonable speed fills you with determination!**

+1 MAX DT

"Maybe I can fix you!"

The doll stares. Somehow it makes you worried. It then smiles.

You decide to take that as a yes. "Okay, let's see... The knee..." You take her elbow joint. "Is connected to the leg..." You connect it to the lower arm. "And that connects to the ankle..." You connect it to the knee joint.

The doll looks vaguely worried for what form you may force upon her unwittingly.

Your phone begins to ring.

You look between the two of them, weighing the options. On one hand, maybe Flowey. On the other hand, fixing the doll.

The choice is obvious.

The doll looks _extremely_ worried for what shape she might end up twisted into by the end of this as you start multitasking.

"Hello...?" Neck, foot.

"Renko, I-! ...Wait, what's wrong?" Elbow, calf.

The doll curses her multi-purpose joints.

You sniffle, wiping your tears with the leg, much to the doll's disconcert. "I accidentally hurt someone really badly!" Calf, knee.

The doll mourns her flawless form. So close, yet so far away...

You knee her in the crotch. "Well, that's great!"

You look to the phone in horror. "No, it's not great! I just wanted to hug her..." Crotch, ankle.

The doll mourns the symmetry of her hips.

"Wait, what...? But you're supposed to! What part of kill or be killed don't you... ugh. Who am I kidding. You're you, so I can't see you hitting a fly, let alone not hugging everything you see..." She pauses. "Maybe hitting _on_ a fly, but..." She sighs.

You blush a bit at being paid such close attention to.

The doll flushes with anger at being paid so little attention to.

You finally plug in the last part and smile. "Okay, all dooooooooooooooooo..."

She has tears in her eyes with a look of indignation on her face at what you've done to her. Neither of you are quite sure how this came about.

Satori seems to have also gone missing.


	4. Thread 2

You limp after her. "Wait, Doll, don't go!"

She continues to storm off, ignoring your words.

Which looks oddly cute, somehow, with the way her many doll limbs move in a stompy wave.

Flowey sounds concerned from the phone. "Renko, what's wrong?"

"I accidentally turned a doll into a centipede."

A long silence fills the air. " _How_?"

"Heck if I know."

You soon catch up, finding the centidoll curled up in a coil of depression and self loathing. Well, or so you think; with the lack of facial expressions, it'd be hard to say for sure, but her eyes _are_ downcast and she looks on the verge of tears.

You frown, knowing this to be your fault. "...I'm really sorry."

The doll looks up at you. It doesn't look pleased to see you, but it looks a bit less angry.

Probably.

Although, the fact that it has narrowed its eyes _does_ make you think it _is_ still a bit angry.

You kneel down in front on the doll, scooping her up under her arms.

Her top arms, at least.

Where _did_ you get the rest from, anyways?

She looks at you oddly, or so you assume, what with how she narrowed an eye and tilted her head.

Of course, her eyes shoot open when you pull her into a hug. You smile down at her as she looks up at you in confusion, tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

You smile down at her. "Don't worry, I'll make it all better!" You pat her head.

She stares.

You try to drag her along with you, adding, "J-just... need to... find someone... who can do it..."

She's so heavy now...

The weight of her hand-legs crawl on your back, clutching your blouse.

* * *

You awkwardly shift the weight in your arms, trying to carry the doll into a princess carry. Thankfully half her is already on your shoulders, or else-

And then you go flying!

You scream when you crash into the wall at high speeds. You think you felt something break.

0/22HP

Your consciousness begins to fade.

 **You feel determined to stay conscious.**

-1DT

+1 MAX DT

7/13DT

The doll's eyes bore into you with their intensity.

* * *

You set your eyes on the doll from the ground, weakly sitting up, matching her gaze's intensity.

She twitches, before looking about and trying to rub her eyes.

 **Monstrous Hourai: Lv 6 -15DEF 75MDEF 150ATK 15MATK**

Seems to be comprised of 15 dolls, though you know not why.

Seems to be growing...

You blink your eyes, rubbing them. That was more detailed than last time... ...And a lot higher, actually.

The doll soon shakes her head, glaring at you for that.

-1DT

You frown. There's no way you can hope to defeat her... You sniffle. You're gonna die here. You just wanted her to be your friend...

You wipe away the tears streaming down your cheeks. You're never going to see Mom again. Or Grandma and Grandpa... Or... Or...

...Wait, who was that last one...? You can't quite place it...

When you look up, the doll is eyeing you wearily, unsure what to do.

 **Not being dead fills you with determination!**

Lv1  
0/22HP  
5/13DT  
-1DT/turn

 **Save to refill Determination?**

* * *

DT Restored!

-1DT

You blink. Wait, who _was_ the last person?

Hourai stares.

It... starts with a... M, you think?

Hourai slowly undulates nearer.

M... M... Mo? Mi? Me? ...Ma.

She is growing near.

Ma... ...But what comes next?

Across the room, you hear your phone call out. "Renko! Why aren't you responding?! I heard you drop your phone! Is everything alright?"

The doll finds herself distracted by the voice calling out, stopping a moment.

Ri...?

"Seriously, is everything okay?"

You mutter, "Mari...?" Was that who?

The centipede's head snaps to you as you say that.

0/22HP  
12/13DT  
-1DT/turn

* * *

-1DT

You focus inwards.

"Seriously, Renko, what the heck _happened_?!"

The centidoll swivels its top torso towards the phone.

You wrack your brain, trying to remember. It's like a block is gone, but you can't quite grasp it. "Mari..."

The monstrous doll turns to you again.

Why can't you remember?

A swarm of bullets are fired from Hourai's hands. A very large swarm, from an equally large number of hands.

* * *

Your eyes fill with determination as you cry out the name, "Maribel, where are you!?"

You hear a yelp beside you. Looking, you find the girl in question rubbing her ear and giving you a dirty look.

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...

It's a great day for an adventure in the mountains.

"Sorry, Mari." You rub the back of your head. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

She lets out a long suffering sigh. "You did that just so you could ask, couldn't you?" You nod earnestly, earning a flat look. "...You know what, fine." She has a slightly troubled look on her face.

It's not the usual troubled look, either.

You know what to do... You need to...

Lv1  
HP20/20  
DT0/5

* * *

ou hug the taller girl from the side, smiling up at her. Before she can prepare herself, you suddenly peck her ear. "Pain, pain, go away..." Her face is a little redder. Not as Red as you'd like, but... "So, what's up, Mari."

She flinches. "No, nothing's up, honestly."

"Then why'd you flinch?"

You begin looking her over. When she looks to you to respond, she jumps, rubbing her eyes.

 **Maribel**

 **You feel like you've forgotten something important...**

"No reason..." She glances at you from the corner of her eye with mild worry.

* * *

You frown. "Mari, you _know_ you're a terrible liar." Your friend simply sighs in response, and you can tell that she agrees. But, in that case, why is she even persisting? Something's not right... "Mari, please. Stop hiding it and come clean, or I'll have to take _drastic measures_."

"...Fine."

"Ohh? Then you'll tell me?"

"No."

...You're honestly not sure what to do with that. Just what sort of thing would she think your drastic measures _are_? "...Then give me a kiss instead."

Her face goes scarlet. "Why is everything kissing and hugging with you?"

You raise a brow. "Because I like doing those things."

She grumbles. "Fine. Do your worst." She squeezes her eyes shut, cowering.

...Dang it, now you feel like the bad guy. you grab her by the shoulders, jerking her towards you. She's _trembling_ for crying out loud! "F-fine!"

Sadly, you didn't predict her head colliding with yours, so while you did kiss her, you also headbutted her, causing you both to fall on your butts, wincing.

Mari glares at you. "Renko, that isn't how you're supposed to kiss!"

"I know, I know!" You wince, rubbing your head. "I didn't think you'd be so loosie goosie like that, that's all... It's almost like you _wanted_ it or something..."

Her face goes redder still, looking almost like a particularly cute beet.

You'll just ignore that oddly adorable mental image of a beet with Mari's face.

"Ihavenoideawhatyou'retalkingaboutshutup!" You're honestly a bit shocked her voice can go that high.

You wince, rubbing your ears. "Jeez, Mari, quit shouting!"

"Then stop saying stupid things like that!" She huffs, having averted her eyes. "Seriously, this girl..." She grumbles.

You sigh. "Maybe we should-"

* * *

You groan as you wake. That was a really weird dream. Still... how could you forget Mari?

 **Remembering Mari filled you with great Determination!**

+5 Permanant MAX DT

You realize something is crushing you into the grass beneath you a bit. Looking to that something, you find a girl straddling your waist.

...You aren't sure what to feel about that.

Or that huge grin.

Or that knife.

Or that dead look in her eyes.

Or that knife.

"H-" In but a moment, she's gone, her eyebrows waggling the whole time. "-i." You're left thoroughly bothered by so many things involving this happening.

And then you aren't.

Sighing, you look around as you sit up, but find something heavy and concerningly strap-like on your chest. Looking down, you spot your dolly... Well, you aren't sure if calling her a _friend_ is- Wait, why aren't you dead? Those bullet things looked freaking dangerous... Heck, you feel-

Wait...

You wiggle your ankle, wincing. Still painful...

You wiggle your waist a bit and do a crunch. "My ribs aren't broken, though..." You unbutton your top, peeking under the bandages. "And my puncture wounds are gone as well..."

...Were those friendliness bullets?

Wait, where _are_ you? It's so dark...

Seems oddly familiar, and you think you see some light coming out of a side passage a ways away.

Lv1  
HP20/20.2  
DT10/10.8

* * *

You smile, realizing that the two of them were just trying to help you all along as you idly pet Hourai's hair. You're not sure when your hand reached for it, but it's silky... Very silky.

You pet her and pet her and pet and pet, pet, pet some more.

This is oddly addictive.

You feel the tiny head move in your hand, looking up to you. You smile. "Good morning."

You think you spy her lower lids raise in the dark, announcing her happy greeting to the world in the most subtle of ways. You consider if most might miss these subtle queues, but you like to think that you're very attentive and perceptive.

Many disagree, but still.

"Thanks for healing me." At her odd look, you ask, "Did you not...?" She shakes her head, earning her a frown and a flash of light.

...Okay, _that's_ going to be useful for lightly your path.

 **Monstrous Hourai: Lv6 -47DEF 237MDEF ATK 474 MATK 47**

Consists of 47 dolls.

The growing seems to have thankfully stopped for now.

You earn a glare for your troubles, which is returned with a blush.

Okay, yeah, you deserve that.

You decide to ḩ̢ưg̕ the monstrous _ly adorable_ thing that you've made pout, petting her some more. "Sorry, I just seem to have an odd eye power or something, and I was curious.

She stiffens.

Which is difficult to get across, what with the lack of joints to lock or muscles to stiffen.

"What?"

She looks up at you probingly.

You decide to flash the darkness around you.

 **Flower Field lv2**

There's something not quite right about these flowers...

How on Earth do flowers have a level...? Or maybe you're looking at it wrong...

...Wait, is it getting easier to see? I mean, already you were a little confused as to why you could tell what's going on while not being able to really see. You look down at yourself, flashing your eyes.

 **Renko's Chest Lv1 5DEF 5MDEF 0ATK 5MATK**

A particularly full AA. Mostly consists of bone, making for an effective defense.

Sadly lacking in "offensive" ability due to this, though.

You grumble, not liking the quotations in that, and decide to do the same to your pockets.

 **Inventory Lv1 10Def 10MDEF 0ATK 0MATK**

Pocket Knife Lv1 5ATK

-A small knife, more useful as a tool than a weapon.

Hand Mirror

-Rather handy.

Phone

-This thing looks ancient...

Smartphone

-Your trusty phone, full of numbers of people you know and riddles for the numbers of people you don't want getting out.

Hat Lv2 10DEF 10MDEF 5MATK

-One of your oldest possessions, given to you by your grandmother, who thought you'd make it look good some day. You were one slick 5 year-old.

Buttons

-Happy as can be.

Thread and Needle Lv7 ATK1

-Using this is always a bloody affair for you. So use it.

Well, at least your phone's in there.

You pull out the mirror, looking yourself over. Your eyes flash on their own, blinding you.

Okay, you should have expected that...

 **Renko Lv1 20DEF 20MDEF 5ATK 5MATK**

A girl mostly consisting of hidden pockets and flirting. Easily upset, prone to hugging and bursting with confidence; those she will not flirt with are next to none.

You can't help but blush at that assessment, though you're still seeing yourself in the mirror; hopefully you didn't hurt yourself.

Rubbing your eyes a bit, you find you can see again to a degree. Looking to Hourai, you find her shaking with silent laughter, her lower lids raised in amusement and a hand over her mouth.

 **Making the doll you ruined laugh fills you with Determination!**

+1 MAX DT

"So, uhh... Do you... _want_ me to try and fix you...?"

The silent laughter stops.

"With help of course!"

She stares, her eyes narrowing.

" _Your_ help."

She blinks, before tilting her head.

"Well, I want to make this right. I mean, I think you're still pretty like this, but if you want...?"

She looks shocked.

Or maybe that was just her eyes falling out.

As she pushes them back in, she looks to you. Her body language seems non-hostile, so you smile.

She shakes her head, surprisingly enough, and just gives your face a hug with a dozen arms.

This is mildly uncomfortable for many reasons, but you decide to just return it, though you do so lower, as effectively hugging your own face would be a little weird.

* * *

You stroke your chin, slowly leading it down your non-existent beard, before repeating the action a few times. "We need to figure out a way to talk. How about clapping?"

The doll gives you an odd look.

"In morse?"

The odd look dries out.

Still, she smacks her top two hands together regardless, teaching you that they aren't the best for clapping based simply on how quiet they are.

"Okay, dumb idea. How about One-blink two-blink?" The look she gives you sucks up its lost water, returning to odd. "Y'know, "One blink for yes, two for no"? We can even throw in three to get ready and four to go!"

She shakes her head, shaking with slight amusement.

"Well, we'll figure it out while we walk. Can you walk?"

She nods, but takes it a step further by floating like a Chinese dragon.

"Show off." Sighing, you rummage for your phone as you walk toward the all too familiar set of massive doors. "You know how to text?" You earn a tilt of her head, making you sigh again. "Okay, I'll try to teach you." Opening your phone, you ask, "Are you familiar with texting, first off?"

She shakes her head.

"Typing?"

Again, a negative.

"Writing."

She seems hesitant as she nods.

This gives you pause. "...Can you read the keyboard?"

She shakes her head in a negative.

You sigh again. flipping to the language settings, and try showing her English for starters, as it's the most probable.

She stares at it, looking quite curious, judging her how she's tapping her lip and tilting her head. She then nods, earning a smile from you, so you turn that one on, getting your translation app ready just in case, and place the phone before her. "Just hit the buttons you want with your fingers. It'll respond to your finger... prints."

...Crap.

"Okay, point to what you want and I'll hit it for you. Anyways, first question: can you understand me?" The answer comes quickly, and thankfully the translation software holds up. "Yes? Okay, good. And, next, why don't you want help?"

You slowly watch as the words fill the screen with every letter added. You have only a vague idea what it means, as you only know a very small amount of English.

When done, you press translate, and...

 _If I have to, I'm for you can do it yourself, you do not want such a thing. In addition, you can, because the seem to really like this form, I do not see any need._

...Dammit. "Oooookay, then, erm... Right, next question: what do you mean by, and I quote, "私がしなければならない場合、私はそれを自分で行うことができますのために私は、そのようなことを望んでいません。さらに、あなたは、このフォームを気に入っているように見えるので、私は必要性を全く見ません。"?" You hope she doesn't tease you too badly about English pronunciation...

The doll gives you the strangest look, before looking at the words she had you type oddly.

Good, she thinks it's weird, too. "Okay, next order of business: do you have a phone number?"

She begins typing, with your help. "no i don't."

...Huh. That actually works. "Alright."

You peek through the doors you had been idling by, and, sure enough, on the other side is the patch of flowers you met Flowey in.

Y̨̠̳͕̖̥o̼̙͈͕͖̖̺u͕͎̳ ̳̣̺͚͓͚͙͝h̠̜̪̟̦̮͜e̠̟̻̲̬a̰̙̫͍̦̝̪͜r̷̝͓̺ͅ ̳̘̗a̩̤͎͇̲͇ͅ ͎̘̺̺̼̜͕g̥͔̲̀i̭̠̘̦g̬̹̘͎͎g҉̮͎̘̻̟l̴̻̙̻e͎͎̪̦͓̮ ̴a̮s̳̼ ͉y̻̻̩ͅo̡͚͔u̲̳̫͔̟ ̱d͙̩̮̫̹̯o̸͕͕ͅ ̵̜͈̜s̻̩̱͍͔͇̞ó͈,҉ ̜͓̬͞ḁnd̺̩̩̕ ͎͞a̠͕̼̱ ̤̣̗͉͇̳̘v̺̰̘o̼̺̣̤̞i̠̞̳̝̫͖c̢̫e̹ ̥͚̰͍͉̪o̯͖̣͙͈͉͘n̝͚̰̗̻̰̩͝ ̶͈t̡h̕e̝̝ ̱̺̹́w̲̲̪̪̲̲̦̕i̗̳̖̦̠̩̗ṇ͓̪̤̤̰̫d͕̦̙̠͉͙͚,͓̳̮͔̲͍͕ ̸p̤̱̖̤͍͇ͅe͎͇͉̪̺͕r̷̫̣̠̯h̪a͎͢ps͇̻̭̠͜ ̫̪̻͎̼̱͟e̞͕̤̞v͎̩͙e͠n͔̖͔ t͏͉̤̞̦h̷̘͉̤͎̻̲̫è̖̻ ̹̥̠̼w͖͖̹̦̪͠i̮̫ͅͅn͟d͏̹̩͍ ̠͢i̮t̨̮͓ś̼̼̮͈̠̗e҉̲͔̙͕̼̣l͏̳̺͙̪f̬̪̞͕̤̭͔,̨ͅ ̰̟̖̼̥̯w̞͔͕͍̞̠͞hi̡s͈̤̺̤̙̘ͅp͠e̼̞ͅr̰͕ș̲́, ̙̪̯̰"̰̰Ỳ̟̜͕o̼̗̣͠u͚͈̙̱͘ͅ ̩̲̠̮̥t̖͎̯̰̱w̗o̮͈͎͙̩͜ ̟̩̤͎̼̝̹a҉r̩̟̤e͏̩̼̼͇ ̷̥͚̦̼̟j̜͇u҉̹̰̣͚̯s̶̯̟̩͇͕ͅt̮͈͓̜̦̳̩ ̘̰̬͖͓̫ͅt͏ò̭͔̩̝̝̻͔o͡ ̠̜͝a̴͔̞̙d̴̗͓̘̘̪̣o̫̲͎͈̞̟̯r̩͉͖͚̗̲͡a̙͔̳̦b͓͖̀l̻̩͉̜e̗̯̙.̸.."̺͖̤͍̮ͅ

Lv1  
HP20/20.2  
DT10/11.8

* * *

"Hey, Flowey, you out there?" You head up to the flower patch, checking for her.

 **Flowey Patch - Lv4 ATK0 MATK0 DEF0 MDEF0**

There seems to be a Flowey Hatch hidden amongst the flower patch.

"Guess not." You continue on, deciding to ignore the hatch in lough of doing something contradictory.

As you head off, you grasp your breasts, always prepared for battle.

You have trouble doing so.

You grumble, stopping.

You swiftly solve puzzle after puzzle on your way back to where you were, and soon end up back where you left off.

Heading through the door, you... find a young girl in blue balancing a small, sharp-looking shard of ice on her finger tip.

The water in this room is frozen, and you can see your breath. Not only that, but you really freaking wish you wore a coat, at this point.

Or maybe a parka.

Or maybe just slathered yourself in blubber and ran on by.

It's so cold it _burns_

-1HP

You try to pass her, but you hear what sounds like a bullet ricocheting off the ground. Looking down, you find the ground- Whoa!

You fall on your rear.

The little bluenette suddenly hops to her feet, grinning. "Well, what have we here? Didn't think I'd see a monochrome fairy all the way down here!" ...Is that a thing?

Hourai frowns.

* * *

-1HP

"What are you, an idiot?"

Her smile grows cold. "What was that?"

Hourai looks up at you with concern.

"I said that I'm _human_ , you stupid little-" You get launched back by what feels like a glacier smashing into your face.

-9HP

The little blue fairy floats into the air as everything begins to ice up.

 **You just got punted by a little girl!**

-1 MAX DT

"Looks like I'll need to teach you that it's not about the size, but how you use it!"

Did she just...?

Lv1  
9/20.2HP  
9/10.8  
-1HP/turn

* * *

-1HP

You give her a tense look. "You and I are sisters in arms. And chests."

She matches the intensity of your gaze, not budging one bit from the way you flashed her.

 **Cirno 99ATK 99MATK -99DEF -99MDEF**

Seems to have lost all signs of life.

Lv1  
HP8/20.2  
DT9/10.8

* * *

You watch as Cirno's stiff body slowly melts into snow. As her body falls to pieces, you watch an arm fall off, only to explode into powdery whiteness upon impact with the ground. Not only that, but even her clothes are slowly turned to snow as you watch her flesh without and within wear away like it was rubbed down with sandpaper for hours in but an instant. Any semblance of the possibly chilling blood within, or even any trace, quickly is wiped away as it becomes snow as well. Every drop that hits the ground, every drip or splatter from her ruined flesh, and indeed, every ounce of her body as a whole, soon becomes that same white powder.

You are left staring at a pile of snow as the room around you rapidly thaws, nothing left of the icy girl that once was. Nothing recognizable, at least.

Not one hair, nor her perhaps overconfident smile, though you do spot a stick in the pile. You pocket it, not sure how to feel about doing so, but feeling as if you want something to remember her by, one way or the other.

Did... you just kill her with your eyes?

Did you just... did you kill a little girl just now?

Sure she hurt you, but...

...You don't know what to say.

 **The sight of the pile of snow fills you with Determination.**

But why?

* * *

Tears cascade down your cheeks as you look upon the rapidly melting dusty whiteness.  
You feel confused. Why is the ice all melting? That's not how this works. That's not how any of this works!

In your confusion, you look at the stick, hoping for answers.

 **Unidentified Stick Lv9 0DEF 5MDEF 1ATK 5MATK**

You feel as if you could figure out its function if you use your eyes more.

Use them more? Seriously? Can you ever use them again after you did this?

Of the things you know, it's the most likely cause of her death; breasts don't kill people, no matter how fragile. Maybe make them do it for you, but at your size? You're hardly bigger than her.

Arms clamp around your face. You feel for the cause, finding it to be the hanged doll you forgot you were holding against you.

Surprise, surprise, she broke free of your grasp, or at least you think she did.

Maybe you just dropped her out of shock.

She looks worried, her slight narrowed eyes being your only clue. Although, you note that her lower lids are more narrowed than her top.

Her arms are open, obviously offering a stiff, chilly embrace, what with the room being cold.

* * *

0 Exp Gained  
0G Gained

Determination refilled!

Save?

Lv1  
HP8/20.2  
DT10/10.8

* * *

 **Game Saved!**

You tremble a bit, staring at Hourai. Her eyes are smiling, or so you think, and she isn't retracting the offer.

She should hate you, and yet... she just willingly offers you her hard embrace with a painted smile, her eyes lifeless yet smiling in their own way.

Normally that would be a frightening sight, and yet, right now...

Right now, that's enough for you.

It's enough to get you to let yourself go, and just let it out. You accept the embrace, no matter how tiny it i- ohh, she's coiling around you.

...Creepy, yet far more comforting than trying to hug such a small target, and certainly easier.

It did surprise you out of your tears, though, but they soon return. Hugging her is difficult like this, so you just let her hold you as you cry in her many armed coils.

You'll find a way to make this up to her before you meet her in the afterlife.

 _If_ you meet her, at least.

Still, all you can do is cry and move on.

But you want more than what you _can_ do, so you open your eyes, which are burning with Determination. "I'm fine now, Hourai... You can let me go..."

 **Your killing of a child fills you with Determination to never do it again!**

+2 MAX DT

She gives you a binding squeeze, before releasing you. You wince at the strength in that small body being made obvious in that small gesture, but smile regardless, happy to have someone to do so in your time of need.

You eye the rapidly liquefying pile of slushy snow. Sighing, you decide you know what you must do, as disrespectful as it may be. If that snow is what ash is to humans, then you'll just have to take some with you.

You begin to rummage through your inventory, and eventually your hand hits what you were looking for.

It's not something that was there before, but you get the oddest feeling that this is normal, which makes you frown. You still don't quite remember a lot about a rather targeted subject, and you can't seem to latch on to it just yet, but you know that you'll get it with time.

Pulling out the handy dandy bottle, you decide to fix it with the full force of your gaze.

The bottle doesn't seem to care that you're glaring at it, but that may be a clever ruse.

 **Ordinary Bottle -50DEF 0MDEF 1ATK 0MATK**

This bottle seems to be quite fragile, though the cork seems like it has seen some things.

You ignore the witty commentary from your eyes, quickly scooping up what remains of the remains into the bottle.

Surprisingly, it pretty much fills it to a comfortably full level, giving it a weight that isn't physical.

 **Strongest Urn 0DEF 0MDEF 0ATK 0MATK 1MAXDT**

Is that an eye in there?

You double take, looking in the urn, but find no eye; it was just your reflection.

You put away the small bottle of dead girl, feeling oddly refreshed, if emotionally drained.

Lv1  
HP8/20.2  
DT10/13.8

* * *

You sigh. "I'm going to give her a proper burial." After a moment's thought, you add. "Till then, I'll keep her warm."

You get an odd look from Hourai.

"What?"

She just shakes her head as you put it in a warmer pocket- _holycrapisthatcold_!

 **Your frozen rump fills your with... pain, actually!**

-1HP

 **But that pain also fills you with Determination!**

+1 MAX DT

Lv1  
HP7/20.2  
DT10/14.8

* * *

 **You concentrate on enduring the cold. The cold comfort fills you with Determination!**

+1 DT

You pull out your phone after a quick peek to find it; you swear it switches pockets sometimes. You dial 2 for Satori.

Whoever came up with the idea of counting up is a wonderful person.

You have to wonder if it was 1, though.

You hear only a small portion of the first ring before it gets picked up. "I see you've taken the advice, little one."

Her words give you pause. Then you realize her power to read minds must have a tremendous range.

Or maybe she's right behind you!

You glance.

"Indeed, my range is quite far. Although, Flowey has described it to have a latency issue the farther one is away." After a short pause, she adds. "I believe my words alone are proof enough that I am not near. Still, phones are better for talking to me, I find." As you open your mouth, she cuts you off. "I will point out that admitting to killing others, mind you, is a poor choice; it will only harm relations with others." Again she cuts you off. "Now, as for how to reach me, you will want to take a right at the next turn. If you find yourself hungry, you may go right, but make sure you don't spoil your dinner; I'm baking a pie." As you're about to say your thanks, she adds. "I'm very proud of you, however, little one. Few are brave enough to admit they killed someone. I shall see you soon, alright? Goodbye."

...She hung up. Well, hopefully she lets you get a word in edgewise later, as she wasn't doing that before.

As you sigh, getting ready to hit 1, your phone rings.

You snort, answering, "Hello?"

"My apologies, little one; I didn't mean to cut you off so many times. I'm not very good with ranged communication, you see, as I use mental cues to decide when to speak."

You smile at her apology. "Thanks, Satori."

"See you soon."

"Bye." You were temped to call her mom, but resist.

After she hangs up, you dial Flowey's number.

The phone rings eight times.

...Is she not answering.

"Hello-"

"Why does your v-"

"-, this is Flowey. I'm probably busy right now, so please leave your number and I'll get back to you. Worst case, another invasive push is happening"

...Well, then. "Hey, uhh... Hey, Flowey. I just wanted to call to say I wanted to tell you that I killed someone." ...This is the most awkward message you've ever left. "A-anyways, maybe you can poke me later or something." ...That sounds worse! "I mean with your big thorn!" Wait, wait! "I want you to penetrate me!" Wait, crap! "I mean, I want you-" The phone beeps.

Dammit. You really suck with answering machines.

Putting away your phone, you pull open the doors, heading in.

...Why is creepy music playing...?

Why does the hall seem to go on forever?

Lv1  
HP7/20  
DT11/15.8

* * *

You carefully begin to creep down the hall, the music growing nearer as you go, if practically inperceivably so.

What is with this hall, though? The design on the floor is strange at best.

You try to focus, looking for things to mark progress: distinct features, or even landmarks, as odd as the latter would sound.

You eye a hanging vine off to the side as you pass it by. You note its shape, counting the leaves.

As you continue on, you find yourself feeling more and more worried over small things: the sound of the music getting louder, though seemingly no progress being made, as well as the fact that you passed by that leafy vine a second time. Judging by its characteristics, you assume it to be ivy. Maybe that's where Flowey got the ivy from?

As you pass the vine a third time, your spirits are starting to droop, and every shadow holds an ambush.

You were voted most likely to kill their friends out of paranoia when faced with adversity in elementary school — a title of which you are proud of — so it's easy to say you aren't good with stress of this sort.

The vine. It's stalking you; you're sure of it, now. That's the fifth time you've passed it, now. There's no way to walk in circles down a straight hall, so it _must_ be stalking you!

As you walk, eyeing every shadow, you jump when you feel tiny hands clutch your shirt.

...Wait.

You look down, finding Hourai giving you a blank look. Judging by her actions, you can only assume her to be trying to calm you, and thus consider this a mouthless frown of worry.

"What is it, Hourai?" She stares at you, causing you to return the painted smile with a frown proper. "Yes?" She seemingly hugs you, though you practically get the wind knocked out of you as she pulls herself against you with a sudden jerk. Wincing, you give her silky, fake hair a stroke.

Your spirit bolstered, you continue on.

After the tenth time of passing the vine — yes, you're counting — you head over and chop down the vine from as far up as you can reach, using your handy dandy… ...chest?

How?

Why?

You just sigh, continuing on as you stuff the vine in your left most right pocket, on the fifth level of pockets. Surprisingly, you find yourself nearly at the end, as you see a door in the distance. Was the vine the cause? Was the hall just _that_ long and full of oddly standardized vine decorations?

And not just the door; you see three white pillars!

It's a miracle!

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, you sprint for the door, music blaring.

That was the worst five minutes of your life!

Lv1  
HP7/20  
DT11/15.8

* * *

You skid to a halt, staring down the trio.

Hourai, of course, looks up at you like you've gone mad. Mind you, you _did_ just cut down a vine with the bluntest part of your chest, but still.

The mere idea of using the sharpest part frightens you slightly.

"Shh." You hold a finger to your mouth.

The doll stares at you like you're crazy _and_ dumb.

Now, where were you. Ohh, right.

You level your gaze on the first pillar.

 **Conveniently Sized Pillar Lv1 999/50/0/10**

It has room to grow.

And the next.

 **Conveniently Sized Column Lv1 999/25/0/50**

It seems a bit... ...Well, it's curvy.

...Moving on.

 **Conveniently Sized Pole Lv1 999/25/0/25**

It's very lithe.

You stare at the trio of oddly misshapen pillars incredulously.

 **Conveniently Sized Support Beam Ensemble Lv1 2997/100/0/85**

Not suspicious at all.

Lv1  
HP7/20  
DT11/15.8

* * *

You stare at the pillars a moment, before sighing. "I was so sure, too, til I saw it with my own eyes…"

You simply continue on, the doll looking at you like you're crazed as the music fades while you get farther from its source.

After opening the door, you are met with a delicious smell: fried chicken.


	5. Thread 3

**Boy do I ever wish I could post pictures for these updates like I could on the site I've been writing for! The lack of spoilers and strikethrough already is painful...**

* * *

You͞ bac̨k͜p͝ed̢al to҉ ̴the pil̕lars͞, d͞ra͝g͞gi͞ng ̕Hour̷ai a͡lon͟g҉ wi͟t̨h́ y͝o͢u͟.

As she's longer than you are tall, there's a quiet chorus of wood bouncing on stone.

It sounds a bit like irritation, somehow.

Before you know it, you find yourself standing beside the s̕exy,͟ ̨s̸exy̴ trio of architectural features.

You think you may have a problem, but ignore it.

You look to the three, wondering what you should ask.

"So, you three come here often?"

The silence is deafening, as you feel their quiet, eyeless gazes on you.

Although, you have the strangest feeling one is looking at you incredulously.

"I like your perfume. It smells like moss."

Possibly because it's moss.

You think you hear a tiny snicker, so you decide to focus on that particular one.

You slam your palm against the wall as you loom over the taller, curvier column.

You've never felt so attracted to architecture!

"So… how do you feel about the way infrastructures let people walk all over them?"

The snickering gets louder. You think it a good thing, and so continue.

Looking to the very top of the column, you say, "You look pretty independent; don't have anyone weighing you down!"

That one gets a groan from the lacking pole, while the well endowed column begins giggling, before losing its shape and turning into a woman of oddly similar shape to the column.

A spooky woman.

You think she may be a ghost, due to her holding her sides while _floating_.

It has nothing to do with the face she's making, or how you can see right through her. Nope!

* * *

You stare at the ghostly bluenette. Hourai stares up at you from your chest, tiling her little head. You stare down at the centipede-like doll.

You're picking up far too many fetishes, you feel. First masochistic tendencies that gravitate towards thorns and otherwise barbed spikes, and now a lack of anything distinctly sexually defining.

Yes, the secondary sex characteristics are there, and yes both have considerable size in comparison to you — after all, zero is a lot smaller than even one — but you find yourself attracted.

That smooth, featureless chest. Though without anything exciting, it's as if it hides hidden secrets. It's like a box of jellybeans; imagining what they would taste like is usually more pleasing than actually taking a bite, as they all taste like earwax.

Still, Hourai is only a B at best, though you lean towards A. The ghosty, though… A C, or maybe even a D…

And the sight of that featureless genital region is even more exciting. It's like how clothes can be sexier than nudity! The smoothness is hardly all there is, after all. While it lacks features, it does have a certain- wait, since when do your eyes have a zoom function?!

 **Merlin Lv1 999/25/0/50**

You'll bet your attacks would go right through her.

As she stares at you, her grin turns manic, and a trumpet comes to bear.

"I like your anatomically incorrectness." The spirit blinks, her trumpet drooping. "It's very sexy."

You find Hourai staring at you a moment, before covering herself in shame.

Covering every single pair of breasts along her underbelly.

Next thing you know, Merlin fades away.

Aww, she ran awa- _OHH GOD_!

You get a big, wet, horribly chilling kiss on the cheek from the suddenly rematerialized ghost.

But your underurn absorbs the chill for you!

Sadly, now it's colder instead.

-1DT

You're left with cheeks ablaze and cheeks uncomfortably cold.

Her voice is a deathly quiet whisper. "I like you." The spirit fades awa-

You get a blast of sound from behind, sending you flying with a yelp.

Lv1  
HP7/20  
DT10/15.8  
Chilly Urn: -1DT/turn

* * *

-1DT

What a pretty girl… And she's wearing clothes! "I like your outfit." Normally clothes are pretty normal, but between Merlin, Flowey and Hourai, only half the people you've met aren't naked here.

And ohh god, all that non-distinct flesh.

And ohh god, Flowey has such a big, uhh… stamen?

You're trying.

...Wait, does that mean nudity is acceptable here?! That has implications that redden your cheeks.

Of course, the blonde looks displeased, drawing a bow.

As in a violin bow.

Who brings a violin to a battle? Not that you want to fight, but… a spear would be more pleasant for sure.

Although, the world's smallest violin can cut pretty deep, you suppose.

-1DT

"Nice bow."

The spirit is given pause, and fades away. Dang it, she ran awa- Aha!

...Okay, she didn't appea- Ahh!

She appears in your face, her smoldering yellow eyes and smoky black features looking disconcertingly not okay as black tears drip down her face.

In a hissed whisper, she says, "It hass sseen better dayss…"

Your heckles are raised. "N-no, it looks just fine!"

She leans forward, her dark eyes lidded. Are they lidded? It's hard to te-

And then, she too pecks your cheek. It's not nearly as bad as a wet one, as you're worried over what ghostly fluids might do, but it still breaks your train of thought. Thankfully your handy dandy urn absorbs it, though.

Sadly, it's also freaking cold. Your butt may just freeze over if you aren't careful.

-1DT

A violin emerges from thin air, and you have to admit, it _has_ seen better days; every string is rusty and most are broken, not to mention there are holes throughout the instrument. The neck is also broken, which may be the cause of the strings breaking.

She brings the violin to her shoulder, the two pieces moving as if connected.

The urn seems to be humming gently, making you fidget just a bit.

Lv1  
HP7/20  
DT7/15.8  
Frigid Urn: -2DT/turn

* * *

-2DT

She begins to play a broken song on broken strings, and you feel the sound of a broken heart within a broken body.

It makes you feel like you too are broken in that many ways and more as you feel you begin to feel blue.

You feel your determination waning as tears begin to flow like a river, as if you are hearing what tales might have led to her current state. They drip down your face, and no matter how often you wipe them away, they just won't stop.

-1DT

But you endure, just like the cold. Just like the wounds from all this.

You're bleeding all over, now that you're paying attention. Still, you think to what caused that pain; what caused that agonizing pain that even now has parts of your clothes frosty.

You take a deep breath.

You let out a frosty breath. Did the urn just get warmer? Or did you get colder?

 **This confused feeling of warmth fills you with Determination!**

+2DT

* * *

-1DT

Your chest feels cold and warm at once.

You look forward with tear stained cheeks, and find the ghost looking to you expectantly.

You choke, of course. "You are the hottest violin in the world"

She opens her mouth.

She just kind of lets it hang open as black whatever drips out. You think they may be tears.

And then she closes her mouth.

* * *

-1DT

The ghost stares at you in confusion, gauging your next move.

You take a step forward.

She floats back a step.

You take two steps forward.

She floats back three.

You step back one, motioning her closer.

She blinks. Or, so you assume. The black smokey eyesockets narrowed, and the yellow lights went out, so you can only guess.

She nears, slowly inching closer. The closer she becomes, the faster she nears, and by the time she's upon you, she was moving at the blinding speed of 1mph.

With her a yard away, you motion her closer.

Two feet.

Closer.

One foot.

Closer.

This causes her to blush horribly, but she only moves half a foot closer.

You smile at her as she eyes your dolly friend. It's actually pretty chilly at this range.

Hourai seems to be feeling a bit shy, and so crawls off to the side, leaving the blushing ghost alone with you.

"What do you want…" Her voice is smoother, though still sounds like a snake has been crying. She is also averting your eyes.

"I had an idea, and I was wondering if you'd help me with it."

This gives the ghost pause. "You… want my help." You nod. " _My_ help?" You nod. "Not Merlin." You nod. "Not Lyrica." You nod once more, assuming that's the third pillar. "...Me…?"

You smile. "I'm asking you, aren't I?"

The ghost doesn't seem to know what to say.

But she nods anyways.

"Then pucker up."

Lv1  
HP7/20  
DT4/15.8  
Frigid Urn: -1DT/turn

* * *

-1DT

You suddenly try to wrap your arms around herHOLYCRAPISSHECOLDyou stop trying to hold her in your arms. Well, that went worse than expected.

You kinda… went through her.

 **Your failure fills you with Determination!**

+1DT

You have the strangest urge to french kiss her through her cheek, but you ignore it.

For now.

Her face seems to practically be on fire now, so you decide it time to begin trying to kiss her. As touching her without permission didn't work, you wink, opening your arms to her.

She stares with a red face, her gloopy black tears welling up. She's cute in the strangest, spookiest way.

But then, the same could be said of Hourai.

Or Satori, even.

Heck, everyone has been kind of unsettlingHOLYCRUDTHATISFREAKINGCOLDyou hug her backOHHMYGODI'MGONNADIEIFTHISKEEPSUPshe smiles. Its nondistinct black blobby holeness seems a bit less so... nondistinct and blobby. It still has no lips, but… it'll doWHYGODWHYIT'SSOCOLDyou find yourself surprisingly on the defensive as the black gaping hole connects with your own less black, less gaping mouth. It's…

It's nice.

It's also extremely cold, and it's making you possibly slowly lose your soul, but it's nice. Her lips are pleasantly sticky, like freezing, runny tar.

-1HP

Like kissing a tar lake in winter.

-1HP

Yes. Definitely exactly like that.

-1HP

You decide to up the ante, and place your hand on herFREEZINGCOLDBOTTOMOHHGODPLEASELETITENDand smile as you let your eyes shut.

-1HP

Gradually the cold grows more and more bearable. Or is that your life slipping away? Or maybe just your consciousness?

-1HP

It's nice.

-1HP

Whatever this is, it's definitely nice.

-1HP

As the cold fades, as you fade, you feel the cold in your rear begin to build.

+1HP

You feel it build, and build, growing stronger and stronger while slowly you begin to feel cold again.

+2HP

You begin to feel like you're frenching a flagpole in winter in the most satisfying of ways. Feeling a second wind coming, you put your soul into your kiss, and really give it to her. Her arms are like wet noodles in strength, and they do go through you a bit, but theyOHHGODHERHANDISINYOURLIVER _HERHANDISINYOURLIVER_ are also comfortable in the way they squeeze you against her.

+3HP

And then you hear a rip and the shatter of glass.

+4HP

Dear _lord_ does it hurt having glass shards explode into your rear.

-1HP

* * *

You look behind yourself, finding a huge chunk of ice. As you are about to raise a brow, it begins to crack, and that crack spreads into five directions. From the center it heads diagonally left, diagonally right, straight down, and down at the other two angles.

With a great cracking not unlike broken bone, the five parts separate, leaving a floating inner core between them as they form shoulder pads, a head and thighs.

This feels kinda like one of those old mecha anime.

The shoulders curve downwards, a second segment of the upper arm extending.

The chunky thighs split in half, and fold down into proper legs.

Yes, definitely old anime. You think it started with a V. Something about fisting cats?

Suddenly the face of the head splits open, and her eyes flash.

This is kind of dum-

A sonic wave rips through the air as it begins to scream, ice falling from its body by the second, exposing far more human flesh in the places laid bare.

It causes you to bleed from your ears, which somehow continue to function.

-9DT

Six glowing wings rise from the back of the girl, and you realize you're dealing with something not terribly unlike a phoenix.

Lovely.

...Did you just raise the dead through making out?

 **That fills you with Determination!**

* * *

Lunasa blinks as you smile at her regardless of all that just transpired.

She then vanishes with a blush, the tears vanishing with her. And you were _just_ getting used to chewing on her tear... tar… whatever it is.

Oddly, she seems to have left some money.

Is that... freaking _gold_?

0Exp and 100Gold gained!

"Oi!"

You pocket the bag of ancient legal tender and look to the block of- Ohh.

Ohh, she's naked.

...Well, uhh…

Apparently anatomically correctness isn't a thing around here.

Or something.

...If her form weren't so childish, that might be hot.

Instead, it's just kinda cool. "Hi?"

She begins to point at you, before pausing in surprise.

You frown. "It's rude to point, you know…"

Her pause turns into a grin, which turns into laughter.

The sound of a child laughing has never been so unsettling. Maybe it has to do with how it's echoing oddly. Or maybe it's the way that frostiness is leaking from her... everything.

Shaking your head, you ask, "What…?"

"You've got good eyes..."

Either she's a murderess, or your sex appeal just went through the roof.

You hope it's option two, though you aren't sure if you want that either. How would you even handle small children coming onto you?

Lv1  
HP9/20  
DT15/15.8

* * *

 **Cirno the Strong -9/-9/9/9**

Wasn't she stronger before?

* * *

"You're, uhh… you're pretty cool."

Cirno stares at you like you're an idiot. "Seriously…?"

You scratch your cheek. "Yes, I'd like to chill with you some time."

She gives you a flat look.

You blush at her reaction. No backing down, now, though. "Don't give me the cold shoulder."

She furrows her icy brow. "Idiot."

"Maybe you should be coronated, because you're a real ice queen."

She snickers a bit at that one. "Okay, that one was better." You smil- "Still gonna kill you, though."

...Well, that could have gone better.

The ice by her side lengthens, and an icy fire builds up in her eyes as she rips a spear of ice from the ground covered in icy ice.

...She's still naked, mind you.

Ohh god, she's throwing it!

Lv1  
HP9/20  
DT15/15.8  
100G

* * *

Knowing you can't move too well, you just kind of decide to fall over as the spear slams into the wall behind you. "Man, that was the lamest way to avoid my attack. You should feel ashamed of yourself, making my spear suffer through that! Freaking wimpy humans..."

"Man, that was cold…"

She stares at you. "...I'm not sure if you made another bad joke, or if you're cold…"

You just shrug, as both are kind of true.

You know, you aren't sure when you started liking puns, but people around here seem to like them, so you suppose you'll use them too.

And then a half dozen smaller spears rise from the ground.

Very small.

Tiny, even.

"...Those are pretty small."

"It's not the size…" They break off, floating into the air. They then point at you. "But how you use them!" With a roar, they all fly at you in rapid succession.

"Yourepidermisisshowing!"

They stop, the first inches from your face.

She looks down, before blushing blue. "Sh-shut up!"

She throws her hand forward, only for you to start rolling to the side, leaving behind a trail of nine needles of pain.

"Why do you-" You roll out of the way of another nine. "-want to-" And again. "-kill me?!"

"Because you saw me naked!"

"You have nothing to see!"

"And you killed me!"

"By accident!"

"And you're an idiot!" The rest of the ice rises into the air. "And idiots should just die already!" It moves like water, sharpening to many points.

And then it shatters into…

That's… a cloud of icicles, isn't it?

"Ice Sign: Icicle Fall ~Easy~"

Hoo boy...

They may not be aimed at you, but, well... That is a _lot_ of death waiting for you with gleaming, icy teeth.

-5DT

Lv1  
HP9/20  
DT10/15.8  
100G  
Low Morale -1DT/turn

* * *

You feel the sense of dread as you begin to limp rapidly towards the fairy, hundreds if not thousands of small shards of ice. Her face becomes darker the closer you get, and… the ice isn't hitting you? "Kid."

Is she… not trying to hit you? "Where did you learn to do that?"

You limp closer and closer, the ice whizzing past your head now and then, and you seem to… just be left alone the whole way through. You limp on, when suddenly you find yourself in a safe area. No ice, just… the girl that threw it. In the eye of the storm.

She's looking at you.

Her eyes are very pretty. The way they shine.

Her eyes are... angry, too. The way they burn.

Her eyes are very angry. They don't match her face, the hate in them.

She can't be a child.

* * *

"I'm s-"

She cuts you off. "You've done this before, haven't you…"

Suddenly you feel like a giant popgun slams into you from the side with force enough to snap a few ribs on impact. Thankfully nothing is punctured, but where'd it come from…?

-9HP

Looking to the source as your waning determination is all that keeps you conscious, you find Hourai having tackled you out of the way of...

...All the ice that missed you, coming from behind.

* * *

And it… It unevenly bisected her, turning a good third of her body into swiss cheese, which is rapidly being smashed to bits by the force of the ice.

She should be fine in theory, but… she was sheared in two, losing most of her body right before your eyes, so imagining her being fine is difficult.

And with that, you go tumbling across the ground with what's left of her coiled around you as you move just as fast as she was when she body slammed you, before finally slamming into the wall with enough force to break more than bone.

You hear a heavy crunch.

It wasn't you.

-3DT

Lv1  
HP0/20  
DT12/15.8  
100G  
-1DT/turn

* * *

-1DT

You're sitting there in stunned silence in the ruined doll's coils. You don't know what to say. You don't know what to do.

Tears begin to build up in your eyes as you begin to realize what happens.

Someone saved you.

...Someone saved you at great personal cost...

Your voice is a hushed whisper. "Hourai…?" She's still. Her little eyes aren't full of pseudo life as they once were. They don't move one bit, cracks running up her cheek and tears running out the lifeless eyes.

-1DT

You pull her into a tight hug, sniffling. Why did she have to do that? She was your…

Ally? ...Friend?

Maybe just an acquaintance you had grown close to, but still, she was _your_ acquaintance you had grown close to.

One of her arms hugs you with its surprising strength, causing you to grin with relief, squeezing her tightly, but not so tightly as to pop her apart.

 **The signs of life in the doll fill you with Determination!**

+1DT

Sadly, she falls to pieces of her own accord, a smile in her eyes. She gives you one last, weaker hug as she does so.

You find yourself now surrounded by disassembled doll parts, oddly not being attacked, even as exposed as you are.

You hesitate at looking at Cirno, knowing what's likely to happen any moment.

You don't want to die.

You don't want Hourai's sacrifice to be wasted, either. She didn't have to die.

Surprisingly, three spirits stand in her way.

The black love intere- sobbing ghost hisses, "You will not take thisss one…"

The horribly grinning pink ghost , her eyes burning within as she whispers, "You heard sis; you aren't killing anyone else…"

The one you had assumed was in the third pillar has an angry fire in her eyes and a scowl on her face as her mouth drips ooze that corrodes the ground. "We'll stop you from killing anyone else!" You jump at the volume of her voice.

Grinning, ice materializes in her hand, lengthening into a spear again. It glows brightly as it slowly smooths out. "Yeah, yeah, you say this every time. I'll just kill you again, kill her, and be on my wa-"

And then she explodes into snow for the second time of the day.

Satori is behind her, her hand covered in rapidly melting blue blood. "I will tolerate your kind no longer, fairy." Her expression is a pained one as she closes her eyes, sighing. "To torture such a poor, innocent…" She looks to you. "...Well, a poor, _helpless_ youth, at the very least."

You feel vaguely insulted, though you're mostly relieved that fluff mom showed up.

Satori scratches her fluffy cheek with a claw, and you think she's blushing under all that fluff. "I suppose I have had worse names…" She sighs, before smiling. "Still, let us get you something to eat. Sadly I had to stop baking, so poultry will have to tide you over untill I can finish the pie.

She picks you up, smiling down at you. She seems oddly happy about something, but you aren't sure what, earning a chuckle.

When you look to the ghosts, you find they have left, the pillars having vanished with them.

Is that a button on the wall behind where one of the pillars were?

Oddly, she just walks past it. That just makes you even _more_ curious.

Lv1  
HP0/20  
DT11/15.8  
100G  
-1DT/turn

* * *

-1DT

You decide to rest as she carries y- "That isn't a button I recommend pressing, little one." ...Well, _now_ you want to. Unless she means in her shirt. "You will meet your end, I'm afraid."

Leaning into the big, fuzzy wampa, you decide to multitask. "Why not just say what is down there…?"

You round a bend, turning down a path that runs parallel to the path full of death you were treading only minutes ago. Well, from your fuzzy vantage point.

Sighing, she replies, "The ones that come here are always Determined to go, should I." You sigh. Changing topics, then.

-1DT

"As for the ghosts, they were killed whilst looking for their sister, whom had gone missing. Sadly, their Determination waned in the face of that fairy, leading to the death of the middle child. The oldest wept, while the smallest crept. Unlike before, the middle "slept", and the fairy was no more. For a time. However, the next time she came, her power was more potent still, and she easily vanquished them, as sad as it is."

She sighs. "Or, that is my best guess. In truth, the fairy has no mind to read, and the ghosts have minds far too tortured to get more than fragments. Whatever happened was not pleasant, though it is hardly the least pleasant death to be had yet." She looks over her shoulder to the doll remains as she continues to walk, shaking her head.

-1DT

You find yourself curious, only to be answered before you can ask. "As for the doll, it isn't the most simple task for me to converse with those without minds. It is as if she is but a puppet whose strings are tugged. All the information I have learned is simply that she is of ghostly origins, and that was simply by asking." You open your mout- "As I said, there was nothing to read; I know not more than assumptions based on your vision. All I have learned was with pen and ink. ...Her handwriting is quite fancy for what it's worth, however. If not for my power, I would be unable to read it, as I learn what others know through copying it."

You open your m- "Well, I suppose I might be able to copy it to others, yes. However, I…" She sighs. "No, never mind. Still, you wish to know about one last things, yes? I know not her exact current motivations, but you could say she is a ghost of her former self. If you are Determined to kill her, she too will slowly chase after your Determination. Your grandmother knows more, however. Perhaps you should try calling her some time; the signal does reach."

...How does she know that it reaches?

You open y- "Well, I- ...My apologies, little one. I… I do not deal with stress terribly well, and, quite frankly, I can't stand the sight of you right now. When I'm stressed, I respond before others speak. I will try to be better, alright?"

You find yourself carried down a corridor as long as the last, the smell of grilled meat getting more powerful as you approach another door

Lv1  
HP0/20  
DT8/15/10.8  
100G  
-1DT/turn

* * *

-1DT

"...Thanks, Mom."

Sensing your want for a hug, she pulls you close. "It is fine to want these things, little one." She plucks you hat and pecks your scalp, before placing it back down. "You need not arbitrarily punish yourself over this. Do you think Hourai hated that part of you? If she did, would she have done as such?"

 **Her words fill you with Determination!**

+1DT

You smiles, feeling slightly better. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiles. "You remind me a bit of my Orin…" She sighs. "Though she was odd, she was also sweet at heart, and did everything in her power to make everyone happy."

...Was?

"She is… not with us anymore." She pauses, before adding, "Sometimes, to make everyone happy, you need to make one person sad. ...She chose the needs of the many over myself."

You aren't sure what to do, so you just hug her. She seems to need it.

She smiles in response. "...Thank you, Renko."

You smile back as you now reach what seems to be a yakiniku stand.

 _ **Mokou's**_

Well, at least you know who the owner is.

You wish you knew slightly more, though.

Looking down, you see a tiny bird on the counter.

 **The sight of this tiny bird sticking it to the man by manning a shop all on its lonesome fills you with Determination! It selling bird meat fills you with curiosity!**

* * *

-1DT

"...Are you Mokou?" The bird tweets. "I don't know… You really don't look like her." Tweet. "True, I suppose I _don't_ know what she looks li- Wait, how do you know that?"

Satori offers, "It might be best to place your order while you… have your chat." She chuckles.

"Got buns?" Satori bites her cheek to keep a straight face during your mental image. The bird nods, sadly not seeing the results of your imagination. "I'd like a grilled chicken burger, then." You smile. She tweets. Because, obviously, she must be a she; it's like designating a gender to a pet turtle. You aren't about to check; prying things open would be like Russian roulette.

She tweets again. "Alright. Thanks, Miss." As you watch the small bird skillfully carry what seems to be a poultry steak in its beak, you think up another question. "What kind of-"

Satori answers in her stead, "A sparrow. They're the only ones small enough to easily fit."

You raise a brow. "Fit?"

"Yes, there is a mouse hole."

"Ahh, I see." Wait. "What about the mouse?

"They are peaceful enough."

The sparrow looks relieved, though you know not why. It doesn't particularly have facial features, though it did relax a bit. "So, how did you build the stand?" You receive a hesitant chirp. "Holy crap, that's amazing!"

The bird looks to Satori, but she simply chuckles. The bird sighs in return, shaking her head. You watch the bird try to mount the crank handle, flapping her wings for balance.

Lv1  
HP0/20  
DT7/15/Base:10.8  
100G  
-1DT/turn

* * *

-1DT

You almost reach for the crank to do it for her, but you stop. Satori smiles at the sight of your consideration, and pats your head. "Good girl, Renko."

You blush, as you haven't been praised like that in a long time.

You also consider just leaning back and relaxing, but you feel that's not something you can really do while waiting for food. Waiting for food is a time of flirting, and if there's one thing you can do well…

"Erm… Miss Bird, I was wondering if you need help cranking that?"

She looks to you. She then twitches her head towards Satori, who chuckles in response. Eventually she flutters off of the crank her tiny body was having trouble getting leverage with.

Before you can lean across the hot stove, Satori chides, "Renko. Need I remind you that there's a hot grill under you and that flipping over it will go considerably worse than you expect?" You pout. You never get to have any fun. Somehow, your thoughts bring a far more genuine smile to Satori's face.

Well, you think it's a smile; you've more been guessing than anythi- "Please stop ruining our moment." She chuckles regardless, reaching across and cranking it for you.

Unsurprisingly, her arms are far more capable of reaching.

You watch as Satori grinds the sparrow's meat, slowly but steadily making circles as she forces it deeper and closer to its loss of definition as meat. Before long, the deed is done, and meat becomes ground meat. Satori gives you a dry look.

...What? "I know what you're imagining. More importantly, why on Earth _are_ you imagining it?" She licks her claws clean of blood. You're mildly concerned for her health.

"Well, so long as it's funny, it's not as bad. If it's serious, well… Besides, a girl is a girl, no matter what you attach."

The sparrow looks at you with alarm. Or maybe she's just looking at you. It's hard to tell. The sparrow begins moving the meat along, forming it into a patty with its beak and feet.

Thankfully you aren't a neat freak, but, well… Still a little gross.

Satori rolls her eyes. "You have worse things to worry about than hygiene. I know not of the specifics, but there are tragic ends for you around every corner. That dark chaos I've heard of late is concerning, but the kappa and ice fairy will be your greatest hurdles."

"What's wrong with kapp-" Ohh.

Ohhhhh.

...Eww.

"Quite."

You watch in silence as your meal cooks. "...If I don't make it… Love you, Mom."

The older woman looks taken aback a moment, before she closes her eyes, sighing. "Just don't lose hope and Determination. ...No matter what happens, remember that it will be infinitely worse should you do so." You raise a brow. Satori simply smiles. "Such an odd child; frisky as a rabbit, and yet sweet as chocolate." She smiles. "No matter what happens, you will always be my chocolate bunny, then."

You pull the brim of your hat down as you blush. You know she knows, but still. You've never really had a nickname before, let alone such a cute one.

You two settle into a comfortable silence until you hear clay on wood.

Looking down, you find that the bird seems to have airlifted a perfectly cooked burger using string. Normally you'd call it a pretty small burger, but the sight of it seems off.

You look closer.

 **Phoenix Burger Lv2 0/80/-20/5**

Seems packed to the brim with love, and you'll bet it packs a punch with a name like that all for the low price of 20 gold. Never goes bad.

You look to Satori, who nods.

You take a big bite.

+4HP  
-1DT

It's very spicy.

Lv1  
HP4/20  
DT5/15/Base:10.8  
100G

* * *

Satori smiles. "Go ahead; eat all you like." Looking to the bird, she says, "You have unsold portions that need be taken care of, correct?"

You take another bite.

+4HP  
-1DT

The bird nods.

Another bite. Boy does it burn.

+4HP  
-1DT

"Sell them to me at a quarter the price and you don't need to worry about having to eat them."

Sweat drips down your face, mingling with the blood smeared here and there.. You're nearly at your limit.

+4HP  
-1DT

The bird perks up, before nodding rapidly, bouncing off to a cabinet.

You stare at the last bite of the burger.

Satori smiles. "You can do it, little rabbit."

 **Mom's kind words fill you with Determination!**

You wolf down the last bite, a bit red in the face from the heat, but are too Determined to disappoint her.

+4HP  
-1DT  
+5 Max DT

 **Your honest thoughts fill Satori's face with blood!**

Satori places down 25g, picking up a box of what smells like chicken, though it doesn't smell freshly cooked, so the scent is faint even as close as you are. "Ohh, the oldest among them are months old. They simply do not go bad is all."

Lv1  
HP20/20  
DT1/20/Base:10.8  
100G

* * *

You find yourself curious about the how, and your concern equals it in intensity. Is this the fabled mystery "meat" that keeps a concerning time, and is actually just a big lump of grease and gristle?

"No."

"Ohh." Well, okay then. If it was, you'd be surprised it was so good.

Still concerning and interesting, however.

You lick your fingers clean of the spicy juices that dripped from the meat, wiping them on your skirt, before pulling out your new-yet-ancient brick of a phone. Before you can punch in the number, Satori offers, "The other phone, Renko." Before you can ask why, she says, "As was said, phones normally cannot penetrate. However, she does possess one of Flowey's phones, even as early a model as it is. Partially, anyways."

Wait, if she has a phone reachable, why doesn't- "Because the phone was found destroyed. As it turns out, it blocked a spear, as far as I could make out." But then, why- "She removed the card." But then, why- "Because I haven't told her." Why not…? "Because, till yesterday, she didn't feel betrayed over losing her.

You wince. Well, that's going to be fun.

"The number is 0, by the by."

...Well, you hadn't even considered numbers below 1.

Shaking your head, you dial 0.

 _Ring… ring… ring… ring…_ "Who's this?!"

"Hi, Grandma!"

She pauses. "...Why are you calling _this_ phone?" Well, she seems lucid, that's a good- "Dagnabbit, back in my day, we told people before we wound up in fantasy prison!"

...Or not. Satori chimes in, "Actually, that's rather accurate, really."

Well, that's something that will need to be discussed later. "But Grandma, I didn't know!"

"Dammit, Billy-"

"I'm a girl, Grandma. We've been over this."

"Dammit, Debbie-"

" _Renko_ " You sigh. "Look, I just wanted to tell you I'm okay."

"Right, right. Renko."

You think a moment. "Wait, who on Earth are-"

"Nobody important."

Shaking your head, you move on to the next topic. "Flowey's angry."

"Who?"

You stare incredulously at the phone.

* * *

"You know, the flower…?"

"I don't know any flowers!" She pauses. "On a personal level!" Another pause. "But I don't have any problems with flowers, though!"

"Black eyes as to onyx, practically sucking all light in?"

"Well, they all have black eyes, for the most part!" She pauses yet again. "Also, that poetry was too damned flowery!"

Beside you, Satori snickers, a fond smile on her face.

"Sharp thorns, all the better to hug you with?"

"That was a really jarring shift from poetry to fairy tales!"

"Isn't it a nursery rhyme, not- Wait, no, no, that's not important. How can you not know Flowey? She wants to kill you!"

"Ehh, loads of people wanna do that."

"...That's a concerning thought…" You sigh. "Anyways, seeing as she has a tank…"

There's a pause. "...Heh. So she lived…"

"Wait, she nearly died?"

"I wouldn't say so much 'nearly' as 'she did'. Or, at least, it looked that way."

Well, that's a concerning thought. "Wait, then if her name's not Flowey, what is it?"

"I'll leave that up to her to tell. Give her my regards." She takes on a solemn tone. "...Tell her I'm sorry for leaving her behind. If I knew she was alive, well..."

"Ohh, and she may or may not be my girlfriend. Not really sure if she feels the same way."

You hear laughter on the other end.

* * *

"Ohh… ohh, that was funny." The laughter slowly dies down.

And then it starts back up. "Kiddo, you… you're serious, aren't you? Heh… ...You really are my grand daughter." She pauses. "A flower?"

Your silence is deafening.

"Ahh, doing the ol' silent protagonist thing. Back in my day, words were expensive, so we used subtle body language, and dance-offs when that wasn't enough." The fond smile on Satori's face is both relieving and concerning. "Of course, the dance-off was a one time thing, but still." She chuckles. "The ratings were great."

"And, when that wasn't enough? The face." Satori shudders at… something. You're not sure what, as it's just a face. How could a face be so bad?

Your silence is the silence to end all silences.

"Still, we had some fun. Some bad jokes, bad laughs, bad deaths, bad friends..." ...Wait, what was that about deaths? "Learned a lot of things, like that time I killed Satori." There's a long silence. "Or that other time I killed Satori." A longer silence. "...Or that time I was forced to kill Satori…"

Satori sighs, plucking the phone. "It's alright. I already forgave the first and third time. ...Besides, it taught me much, learning of my death and the why of it. Furthermore, you did get it right after that third time, right?" Her smile fades just a bit. "The third time was the most informative of all…"

She listens a while. "I trust it wasn't by your hand?"

Satori sighs, looking to you after a bit. "You know not to say that name… I don't want a repeat of that tragedy."

Well, that was oddly ominous.

...Wait, how do you kill the same person multiple times?

Wait, Grandma killed Mom?!

Satori blushes a bit at you thinking that.

You stare at her. Silently.

Very silently.

Lv1  
HP20/20  
DT1/20  
Base DT:10.8  
100G

* * *

"You know…" You put on your best smile. "Would it get me a date?"

...You can hear me?

"Well, yeah. I mean, you've been shouting at me since I got here."

...And you aren't flipping your lid because?

"Well, you don't seem so bad."

While telling you those things.

"Yeah."

...Well, in that case I'll just be direct…

Want to set the world on fire?

"I just want to set a flame in in your heart."

A long silence reigns, the likely murderous potential love interest having seemingly been stricken mute.

Satori finally looks to you, extremely disturbed by something. What little skin you can see through the fur has gone bone white. Bleached bone, anyways. You need to work on these similes if you want to woo your new mother's presumed murderer.

...You know, when you think that aloud, that sounds a bit worse than you intended.

Satori frowns. "...Renko." Sighing, Satori awkwardly fumbles with the phone, getting concerningly close to scratching the screen with her sexy claws. A small smile touches her lips. "...Perhaps you have yet to fall quite so far. Never mind."

You're… an interesting kid.

So I'll accept your love, if you accept mine.

* * *

You find your words die in your mouth. Your tongue won't move; your mouth won't even budge. "Well, if that's your choice…" A grin spreads across your face. "I'll just have to show you what I mean…"

She draws your weapon.

She stares at your weapon.

She seems unimpressed by its size.

"...Your chest? Seriously? _That's_ your weapon of choice?" You thought it would be a very good weapon. "Well, you're an idiot. Still, if it's a weapon… I just have to make it more lethal..."

Suddenly large, ghostly breasts stick out your chest.

You aren't sure how to respond to this.

"See? Now _that's_ a weapon."

They're kind of cold.

"Big baby."

Can we take things slower…? Maybe hurt someone instead of kill them? You don't want to, but if you have to, it'd be a step up...

This gives the spirit pause, the creepy smile on your face fading just a bit. "...You know, you're taking this oddly well." After a moment, she adds, "It's interesting…"

* * *

But n̕̕͞͠͡o̢͏̴̡ ̷̶͜͡òn҉͝͡e̸̵̕͞ came.

"You really thought that would wor-"

Suddenly a truck slams into you, sending you flying into a wall ten feet away.

Or was it a fist?

-5HP

You find your control has returned, and you look for the number of that bus, and find it has horns and fluff instead.

Who puts horns on a truck?

[b]Wampa Satori 80D/20MD/80A/25MA

The cuddly giant you've decided is your new mother.

She seems sad about something.[/s]

Satori sighs. "I will not allow you to do this again, Miss _. Not before my very eyes…"

You think you see ń̕͏͘͞ò͟͞t͏̛̛͢͜h̀͏í͏̴̧͠ņ̴̵̀́ǵ̶͞͞ behind Satori, but then it's gone.

Lv1  
HP15/20  
DT1/20/Base:10.8  
100G

* * *

You let out a sigh of relief at your freedom. "Thanks, Mom…"

She blushes just a bit as she looks behind herself, finding ǹ̀̕͟͝o̢̕t͟҉͞ḩ̵̸͜i̷̴̛n҉̧̧g̨̡͡҉. "That is not her." Looking back to you, she smiles as she picks you back up. "Come, little bunny. We should get going."

You can't help but smile a bit as well at her words.

The little sparrow tweets a happy farewell.

Maybe.

You can't speak bird, so-

"She said, and I paraphrase so as to spare your ears, "Farewell Satori and cute little girl!"."

You blush a bit, peering over her shoulder at the bird, who seems to just be pecking at coins and seed. You hope she doesn't just eat them, but you're quickly learning to expect the unexpected. The coins, you mean.

Satori chuckles. "Yes, that is for the best. However, that's not so uncommon, sadly."

You also wonder what her exact wording was.

Satori sighs, but kisses your forehead, her smile returning a bit. "Can you _please_ take little miss crazy out of here before something breaks? Ohh, and Flowey is calling."

"Wait, how does she know-"

 _ring ring ring._

"She doesn't; I do."

Well, then.

Lv1  
HP15/20  
DT1/20/Base:10.8  
100G

* * *

You lean back into the comfortable embrace of your horny fluff mom. "...You know, I think I prefered wampa. It's less…" She takes a moment to consider her words. "...That."

Answering the phone, you say, "Hel-"

Flowey is having none of it. " **If you killed Satori, I swear to the highest power you know, I will fu-** " Satori clears her throat quite loudly. "-uuuuu… ...Uhh…"

You've decided to have the best of both worlds! Satori smiles at that, cheering up a bit. "Well, I don't think that's what I would call the best, but if you insist. However, I will only let you down if I feel confident in your ability to stand." She begins carrying you back down the hall, a container of what is both presumably and hopefully chicken. "Well, it's not chi-" Please don't destroy my hopes and dreams.

She sighs. "Very well, little bunny."

Flowey seems embarrassed, finally giving up on figuring out what to say.. "Guess, uhh… she's fine, huh…?"

You nod. "She helped kill her, the second time."

Satori chuckles lightly as she pads along the smooth stone floor. "I suppose bunny was more fitting than I thought. ...And I thought it fit quite well, indeed." She hesitates, eyeing your nose, before shaking her head. "...Please do not take too terribly much after your grandmother. I don't want you to lose something so precious to such a monster."

Something precious…? "That doesn't matter. So long as you listen to my words, you… don't need to worry about those small details." But- "No."

 **Your waning Determination isn't enough to press the issue.**

Why not?

 **More than once.**

"It would only trouble you in many ways. Just know that… your grandmother and mother were horrible people, and do not deserve forgiveness for what they've done."

That troubles you in many ways.

 **Your desire to learn more fills you with Determination!**

+5DT

"No. Save that for when it matters." You pout. "Such as the puzzle." You droop. "I will solve it if it takes too long." You drooop. "My decision is final, Renko." Ohhhhhh. She used your naaaame. You think that means you're in troubleeeee.

She sighs. "It does not."

Wait… "Erm… Flowey, you didn't listen to the whole message, did you…?"

Flowey sounds confused. "Why would I, when you start off with something like that…? I guess I'll go do tha-"

"Wait, don-!" She hung up.

Satori chuckles. "She could use a bit more feeling. She has trouble with that anymore." But embarrassment isn't really that great… "Tell me, would you rather feel pain, or never feel again?"

You don't know what to say to that.

"Pray you never need learn, or worse yet, decide."

Lv1  
HP15/20  
DT6/20/Base:10.8  
100G


	6. Thread 4

**AN: Yes, I know it's been a while.**

 **No, I do not truly have an excuse.**

 **However, I do have a rather large backlog of stuff to upload! There's several new stories and one more more thread of this story. And, after that, I'm half way through the next thread, meaning the wait won't be too terribly long!**

* * *

You frown. That's no way to live… As she is, she only _can_ feel pain. "And yet she has since your Grandmother's time… Still, it's not so much inability to feel as… a severe muting. Given the right motivation, she just might feel more." ...Just what happened back then? "That is not for me to say. I suggest asking Flowey, though others similar to her would know." She shivers just a bit. "Do not seek them. You don't want to; trust me on that, if nothing else."

She continues on towards your destination, and as you are carried, you wonder why Flowey has yet to call back. "I'm afraid that she's too embarrassed to speak to you. She'll likely come out again before you go, however. She tends to have her ways about, I've heard."

She clears her throat. "From her, of course... But, as you can imagine, not from the horse's mouth." ...That was really rude, calling her a horse. "N-no, that's not what I…" I mean, if anything, she's a horse's _genitals_. "I mean- Wait, what?" Well, flowers are kind of giant genitals, sorta-kinda, right? "Well, I suppose…" And so, Flowey is a giant pair of genitals.

Satori isn't sure how to reply to that.

So she simply doesn't.

...Did you just make a mind reader not want to read your mind? "Only the mental image." Score!

She chuckles a bit. "Such an easily entertained girl." A small smile graces her lips as you pout. "It's not a bad thing, really. It's just amusing is all, how easily you find amusement"

You decide to take that as a compliment!

Before long, you find yourself heading down a hall that ends in…

* * *

 **Are those spotted mushrooms?**

The one to the left is empty, the one in the middle has a small bag of money, so sayeth your eyes, and the one on the right has what seems to be a 10 gold coin on it, from a glance.

There is a sign on the far wall explaining the puzzle, with a receipt tacked to it.

 _SPOT THE DIFFERENCE_

 _Burger 10  
Yakitori 15  
Yakitori 15  
Drink 25  
Tax 15%_

"Tax is rounded to the nearest coin."

* * *

Finally being let down, you smile up at your mother. "Thanks."

Chuckling, she replies, "I did say I would when I was certain you were… emotionally stable, shall we say." Emotionally stable? "Well, yes; you humans have an odd habit of balling up and crying when hope is lost."

You huff. "Then I'll just have to be the very best, that no one ever was…"

Satori chuckles. "Your tastes in things from the past never cease to amuse."

Walking up to the puzzle, you reach for the wallet- "No." ...Then emptying it's not right...

...You instead try to take ten from the walle- "No." You sigh.

You simply pick up the coin, which causes the mushroom to lengthen, the one on the left going down an inch. Like one of those old scales, huh?

You hear the grinding of stone as the wall slides open. Huh. "Good job, little bunny." Satori looks quite pleased, and so starts scratching behind your earohhhhthatfeelsnice.

Satori chuckles as you melt into her scratching, careful not to harm with her claws. "I suppose it works on humans as well, then. I shall have to keep you, in that case." She has a rather large smile as she scratches away, making you moan softly.

 **OhhyesssHer wordsmmMM fill you with D-determinaaaaAAtion.**

Save?

* * *

Satori chuckles. "Always so easy to keep you motivated…" She sighs. "You really are her child, aren't you?" Her smiling wilts a bit, something obviously on her mind. Shaking her head, she continues, "Still, shall we continue?"

You smile up at her. "Sure, Mom." Your words tug at her cheeks, putting the smile back where it should be.

This thought earns a second chuckle as you begin to head down the next passage, her large hand rubbing your head, reinforcing your own.

As you two head down the dim stone corridor, you find your brow twitching, while Satori seems especially amused. Before you can speak, she says, "This is the last one, little bunny."

On the left wall, you see a sign. _The door is deadly, retreat._

On the right wall, you see a sign. _The door is safe, turn back._

Painted in totally not blood on the far wall, overlapping the only door in the room, you see, _The door is unlocked, proceed._

...Well, now, this sure feels like a test you don't want to fail...

* * *

You look in fear to the sound of the growling monster not far behind y- Ohh, it's just Mom.

Note to self: she snores like an angry bear.

"Uhh… Mom?" No response. You head over to her, a bit unsettled by how that odd eye of hers is watching you regardless of her snores. When you poke her belly, you realize too late as it coils around you with its odd strings.

You blink as the eye levels with your own, smiling in the way only an eye can. It's like looking at Satori's eyes as she smiles, if she had no mouth and only one eye.

You know, that's a horrifying mental image, which, due to the flinch, you think the eye agrees with you on. You smile a bit as you realize just how strong her heart beat is. With every beat, as close as you are, you see the eye's squishy-looking shiny red body twitch a little. With every twitch, the strings throb just a bit. Not as if anything is wrong, but it's almost as if… "Is that a heart…?" The eye ball thing nods. ...Wait… "Mom?" Again it nods.

Well, at least tentacle stuff isn't about to happe- Oww!

-1 HP

...Did she just swat your rear? ...Okay, you have to admit, maybe that crossed a line. "Sorry, Mom."

The coils unravel, and you find her yawning a bit. "Goodness, what am I to do with you, little bunny?" You blush just a bit, earning a sigh. "Well, so long as you understand your error. If you wish me to be your mother, you must stick to that decision."

Nodding, you look back to the puzzle, taking a step.

You look to Mom. She twiddles her fingers at you with a fond smile.

You take another step, before looking back to Mom again. She raises a brow, looking amused yet pleased by your caution.

Another step, and you look again. She's shaking with light amusement.

Another step, then you look. She's picking you back up, and placing you in front of the door. "Now, now, just solve the puzzle. I would rather this not taken several hundred words of just stepping."

You gingerly touch the shiny metal of the handle with a feather touch, which tightens as your fingers wrap around it in full. Gulping, you pull open the door, being sure to stay behind it.

Nothing happens. There is no glue on the handle, it's not searing into your hand, and you are most certainly not being eaten away by a thousand angry ants. You feel whole. You feel intact. Nothing happened.

There too was no great fall of a guillotine, nor was there a crash of a great weight. You peek around the door, finding nothing untowards. Nothing hidden in the frame, there's a handle on the other side, the floor out there has no hinge or weight plate, the ceiling above is without any indication of any hinge, lip or anything that might hide a trap. To the sides there are no holes for darts, no slots for blades, and no hidden doors.

You swallow. Do you proceed, or…?

You look back to Satori, her expression neutral and probing. Probably.

You look back to the door.

Back to Satori, whose smile has returned. She nods. "The door knows best, now doesn't it?"

...Dammit, why didn't you think of tha- "Ohh, that's not the answer, truly. Just a joke. The answer was that, sometimes, pattern recognition can trip you up when that pattern says to ignore the answer right before your eyes." She chuckles at your embarrassment. "Furthermore, that, sometimes…" She sighs. "...sometimes the most ghastly things are nicer than they seem."

You pause, before looking to Satori's melancholy expression. "...Mom, you know that I trust you."

Her cheeks tug back up. "And that is what this final test was to prove. If you can trust even the least trustworthy-looking of sources." Like fake bloo- "Ohh, it's real blood. It just happens to be bird blood mixed with this and that to preserve it longer and kill germs."

You feel just a bit queasy at the thought. Shaking your head, you ask, "Then it's as trustworthy as I thought."

The nod is all you need. You open the door the rest of the way, motioning Satori to head through. "Ohh? How gentlemanly." She chuckles at the sour face you gave her. "My apologies, little bunny. You just do have certain masculine traits." She heads through, while you soon follow. The two of you head on. "In the end, that puzzle is a trap for those that trust patterns too heavily. You can rely on a pattern, yes, but if it seems right to break it, why keep following regardless? If you are blindly following what you think others think is right, not what _you_ think is right, are you doing what is right in your heart? Are you doing the right thing, as it were?"

Well, that was surprisingly deep for a puzzle.

You stop at an intersection, tapping your chin, only to be aimed to the left as opposed to the straight away. As you two head on, you pass a tree, before coming to, well…

That's a big house.

"Well, some have called it The Palace of the Earth Spirits, though I cannot claim it functions even remotely true to name." So it's not haunted? "No." You earned a chuckle. "Do not be too long, alright?" She heads in ahead of you.

 **The palace looming over you, casting a long shadow fills you with Determination!**

Save?

* * *

 **Determination Restored!**

For a time, you mull over whether or not you want to give your mother a heart attack. While skipping puzzles might be nice, falling two or three stories might be a little bit less nice.

But only a little.

And, with that in mind, you head through the great doors, which were obviously made for people who are even taller than mom. Ignoring how concerning that might be, you look around, finding the highly tasteful decor of black and white checkered floors with marble walls. Fancy!

The combination is kind of odd, but then, you imagine that she wasn't the original owner, if your huge jumps to conclusions have enough bearing in reality and/or truth. If that's the case, then maybe she didn't want to destroy this…

 **You look closely at the marble walls.**

...Well, that's pretty freaking old. Like, _really_ old. Yeah, keep the ancient marble. Not worth sacrificing a relic for something like fashionable decor.

Sparing the ground a glace, you find it to be more recent. Couldn't be a day over 200 years old!

Shaking your head, you look left, right and forward. Three halls, each rather identical. Looking down, you thankfully find no place to keep your shoes. Mind you, you do note that Satori doesn't actually _wear_ shoes. Still, the floors are tile, so keeping your shoes on is hardly as bad as if they were, say, tatami. You note that you smell something wafting from the left. Pie, maybe? Well, Satori did say she was baking one, right?

Seems like a good direction to start, at the least. It'd be rude to head any other way. Just ignoring where she likely is, and sealing her fate. Day in, day out, nothing but baking, awaiting your return. Days, weeks, months, years pa-

 _Ring ring ring_

You answer. "Hello-"

Your mother's voice answers you. "Renko, please stop being so melodramatic. If you wanted me to call, you know my number." She sighs. "...Still, I see that you don't quite understand the test I was giving you."

"No, not really…" You rub the back of your head as you follow your nose. It's not as good as your eyes, but your eyes are kinda getting silly, so that's not even remotely a fair comparison.

She chuckles. "Yes, you've inherited your Grandmother's power it seems. Your mother was skipped, and yours may seem less useful than-"

"Wait, Grandma has special eyes?"

"No, no, telekinesis." ...Well, Grandma just got way cooler than you. "I assure you, your admiration is misplaced. Your power is…" She pauses a moment. "...flexible, if somewhat odd. Hers was mostly useful offensively, but yours is more passive." Aww. "Now, now, with practice it's anyone's guess what your power may lead to." Hopefully you don't start bisecting people. "It's entirely possible."

Note to self: don't give anyone the stink eye.

She chuckles, sounding amused. "Wise enough." She starts reminding you of a teacher, and by that you mean all joy gets sucked out of her voice. "Now, back on topic… Tell me, in your own words, what I've been teaching with these puzzles." Words, or… "Thoughts will do, but words will let you think more as opposed to being a spitfire of less certainty."

You begin walking in silence as you think. After you've collected your thoughts, you reply, "Well… I guess you did say that patterns are bad."

"Not necessarily. It's assuming that they are always right is bad. For instance, not all monsters will be as kind as I, though they may look prettier. Conversely, some may be more grotesque, though they may be kinder." Kinder that you? Impossible! "W-well, thank you, I suppose…?" She sighs, before continuing, "The most monstrously monstrous monsters, and the fairest in form and action also exist. The lesson I was trying to teach was that, if you have three sources of advice, you must decide which to trust when they all aren't in agreement. The blood was meant to continue the pattern, while also invoke a feeling of unease in its appearance."

She sounds like she's smiling. "In the end, you made the right choice, trusting what seemed the most reasonable, and I commend you for that, but you did not truly choose it with that lesson properly learned." She sighs. "There exist many creatures in Gensoukyou that will try to mislead you, and many more that will try to help you. Many will aim for your life, and many will aim for something far more precious." My hat?! "Well, maybe, but I meant your-" Those bastards! "Now, now. Settle down."

Chuckling, she continues, "Honestly… you are something not often found in humanity. Neither of your ancestors saw me for what I am, their minds rejecting the monster before them, and instead seeing a pretty young thing in my place." She sighs, before continuing, "They were frightened at the jarring shift when I took to the form you see, so as to combat them. To defend myself when they truly wished me harm…" She sighs. "And they succeeded. They mortally wounded me, killing me."

You peek into the kitchen. "...You got better though, right…? Like Cirno…?" More of the same tile, semi-modern appliances, and your snuggly giant of a mother.

She peers over her shoulder at you, a complex emotion on her face. "I did not. None of us did; not even Cirno. We all died, one by one, at the hands of them both. In the case of your grandmother, many times over."

You frown. "Then how are you alive…?"

She sighs. "They were Determined to undo their mistake. So Determined that they turned back time. Your Grandmother… she saved us from this place once. Freed us, taking us to the Outside." Her face twists into a look you've yet to see to this degree, at least not on her face; anger, hot an barely contained. "But her willful mistake had far reaching _repercussions_ that led to her massacring us all, so close to our long wanted freedom..." Her eyes look to your chest. "But, sometimes, Determination can create a monster. She was Determined to fix things. To undo her mistake. But, every time she fixed something, something else broke. Someone else died. Some other mistake was made."

She closes her eyes, looking sorrowful. "She never did manage to get that perfect happy ending again. Not for lack of success, but for lack of lasting success, as a certain tormentor wasn't willing to allow a happy ending."

She lets out a long, drawn out sigh. "So she-"

"Uhh, Mom, the pie…"

She starts a slight bit, before quickly opening up the oven, her hands glowing slightly as she winces at its slight burnt smell, doing so with her bear hands. She rolls her eyes at that pun as her cheeks tug up just a bit, placing it on the counter to cool. "Thank you, little bunny." She sighs. "I suppose I do tend to get a bit carried away when the subject shifts to her." Looking to the slightly darkened pie, she sighs. "It seems it wasn't meant to be."

* * *

You eye the pie as it cools on the counter. Such a nice scent… You give it a small smile.

Sadly it doesn't seem to agree with you, or so you imagine, going by the look on its face.

Which isn't a face.

And has nothing to emote with.

And hasn't moved one bit.

Satori chuckles. "Ohh? You think this pie is pretty, even as it is?"

You nod. "It's not on the outside that counts, after all."

Satori's face goes from zero to smiling in the time it took you to think up this. "It seems you truly do understand the lesson I taught." Yes; hit on everything nice, no matter what it looks like! "...Well, that's not _not_ the lesson, I suppose."

Looking back to the pie, you say the first thing that comes to mind. "I like your crust." ...Wait, the crust is generally the least enjoyable part. "Wait, uhh… I mean, I, uhh… I like your filling!" ...No, no, that's like saying they have a nice chest! "Wait, wait, I didn't mean that! I meant that your blackened areas look fine!" Wait, that's like a burn scar! "I, uhh… Err… ...I'm just going to be quiet now." You're as red as Mom's heart thing, now.

The pie seems pretty cool.

Satori nods. "I suppose it is, isn't it? See? I told you that your eyes are useful." She chuckles, getting out a knife I want that knife… So shiny… So sharp… You wince as she begins to cut into your potential love interest.

Satori looks to you oddly as she sets down two slices of pie on the counter. "Eat as much as you like, little bunny."

Ohh! All the pie we can eat? How wonderful! She gets to live, if only for now.

You grin at her words, picking up the smaller slice, putting an equally small smile on Satori's face. "Thank you, little bunny."

You sit across from Satori at the somewhat small table. It's Western styled, so your knees needn't fear an extended meal. You smile down at your pie, trying to put the fear in it.

Satori looks at you carefully. "While I shouldn't complain about you getting that out of your system with the pie, do be careful, little bunny."

You nod, stabbing your fork into it. You aren't the best with forks, but it's a point of pride that you have at least small skill in many things.

Chuckling, Satori says, "Save multitasking involving the phone." You sigh. "Or rebuilding dolls." You droops at her words, sighing. Eyeing you, she replies, "I'm sure, wherever she is, she does not blame you."

You nod, taking your first bite of your slice.

+1 HP

Satori smiles, happy at the warm feeling in your heart. "Ohh, this is to die for…" Ehh, I'd rather kill for it. "So, uhh… Mom, why are you so mad at Grandma?"

Satori takes a big bite of her slice, letting out a sigh for what you imagine to be multiple reasons. "It isn't so much that I hate her… If I had to say, it's more… disappointment." She sighs again, looking downcast as she takes another large bite. "I'm sad that she made that choice. Sad that she left on such a sour note, making a bad situation worse. She stopped caring about helping us, and became more concerned with escaping the underground without killing anyone…" Shaking her head, she adds, "And yet, still did she kill one, while also dooming the very person she came here to rescue. I suppose I can't fault her for that part; she was quite depressed by the end, but even so... She was stubborn. ...Perhaps it was that stubbornness that broke her Determination."

She takes one last bite of the pie, before eating the crust and licking her claws clean. "So no, I don't hate her, I just am disappointed in her choices."

* * *

You look down at the pie, eyes slightly lidded. You graze your fork over its sticky, gooey filling.

You like to think that silence is how a pie moans.

Looking to your fork, for place it down, earning an amused chuckle from Satori. you gently pick up the slice, it pushed gently against your lips. "Ahh, mein Sherry."

Satori giggles, letting you know you said that wrong. But you don't care as your tongue pokes out, caressing the underside of to pie. It's a tight fit, but you barely manage, your cheeks flushed from _overwhelming deliciousness and absolutely nothing else._ You try to put it all the way in, but sadly your gag reflex gets in the way. You pull it out just a bit, tears in your eye as you bite off the tip.

You get the strangest feeling someone screamed just now, but you are just going to ignore it in favor of this dirty little pie, all creamed up and dusted with cinnamon. If it wasn't asking for this, it wouldn't have dressed so naughtily.

You may have issues, but you ignore them for now.

Your jaw slowly but surely opens and closes, slowly pounding the bite into mush on a scales so small that pounding may actually be a misnomer. Licking your gooey lips clean, you slowly tilt your head back and swallow as slowly as possible. You nearly choke on it as such, but thankfully your Determination saves you.

-1DT  
+1HP

Satori chuckles. "Perhaps you should eat a tad faster? You decide that swallowing should be done faster next time. "Indeed."

The next time it enters your mouth, it's an even tighter fit. Your lips can't quite wrap around it properly from the front, so you go diagonally, taking its corner a far smaller ways into your waiting mouth than the first, far thinner section.

And then you cut it off with your teeth again, and you swear you hear a whimper from somewhere beyond your recognition. It's not the pie, so you press on. Your lips are far messier this time, so you spend a moment longer licking them clean of the sweet, sweet goo.

You gulp the bite down, before smiling at the slice. It seems happy, and think it's giving you a satisfied smile.

+1 HP

And by that, you mean it hasn't budged a bit.

You begin moving faster now, your tongue caressing the underside of the other corner, which, due to your previous bite, fits far better. You gag gently on its deliciousness, pulling it an inch shy of the back of your throat.

And you bite again. Oddly, this time there is no sound as you carefully chew the bite to mush, showing the bite to the pie before swallowing. "Little bunny, do be sure to keep your mouth shut when you chew." Okay, Mom.

+1 HP

You take a smaller bite from both corners, chewing carefully and letting it roll down your throat.

+1 HP

You wrap your lips around the biggest bite yet, which strains your jaw just to fit, making you wince a bit as you slowly work it deeper and deeper. Man, this is a huge one… Can you even take the final one, by the hilt?

You mean crust. Yes, definitely the crust.

You bite the big thing off, chewing and chewing, before the lump of chewed goo and crust slides down your throat.

+2HP

You nibble the corners and sides a few times, making it so it just might fit. It's now time for the grand finale, huh?

+1HP

Satori seems to be oddly calm about all that is going on. "I _did_ have to deal with your mother and grandmother." Point.

You nervously eye the thickest, and final, bite of your slice. You try to push it past your lips, but it just wont fit.

No.

You will succeed.

You've come too far to fail now!

 **Your determination fills you with Determination! It's like an infinite fuel source!**

+1DT

You strain your jaw, wincing as your cheeks hurt, pushing this bad boy all the way in. You gag a little at first, but then that stops.

Because you're now choking instead.

-5HP

Sighing, Satori pats your back here and there and- Ohh, it went down. "There _are_ advantages to knowing what the other experiences." She chuckles. "Perhaps you shouldn't try deepthroating semi-solid "love interests" in the future, hmm? Stick to solids, if anything."

You nod, a little embarrassed. ...Maybe eating slowly isn't as bad as I thought.

You also want more. Damn right you do.

Satori chuckles again. "I did say have as much as you like, little bunny. If you need help cutting it, though, don't hesitate to consider asking." She smiles sweetly, or you think it's a sweet smile; though it's not the prettiest, somehow it seems beautiful in its own way. Maybe it's the emotions in it, as you can see how happy she is, going by the eyes. Blushing, Satori comments, "While it's sweet of you to consider that to such a degree, don't you have your, erm… 'potential love interest' to eat?" After a moment, she adds, "Also, I suppose this is another advantage of your eyes, isn't it?" She chuckles as you head over to get more pie.

Make it a big slice or we're going to be handling knives a bit more than expected… ...You're honestly not sure if that was a threat or not. It's not a , goo- It's a _guarantee._ ...Yeah, you still have no idea if it is or not. You know, if you just said it without all the possible threats, this wouldn't have taken so long.

Satori comments, "She does enjoy ominous double meanings, though she likely meant that you would then have to cut a third slice." She has the ghost of a melancholy smile on her face, before she shakes her head.

You eye her suspiciously as you start cutting- Bigger. You cut the slice a bit wider, amounting to grabbing a sixth of the pie. How are you going to even eat this…?

Satori smiles a bit. "With great Determination." After a moment, she adds. "And with considerably less choking, hopefully."

* * *

...Heh. You know, usually people have to laugh in excess to creep you out. You aren't sure if it's good or bad that it only took a small one to make you so on edge. You've got balls, kid. Wait, I'm not a- Just don't make me cut them off. I'm wearing a freaking- Wait, _what_? Now, how about some pie?

You sigh. You get the strangest feeling that she either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

Getting on with it, you heft up the pie.

...Seriously, how will this even fit...?

Sighing, you place it between your lips, wiggling it till it's as far as it can reach, your tongue assisting in pushing it deeper, if only a bit.

You take a bite, chewing slowly, savoring the taste, before finally it slides down your throat.

+1HP

You bite again.

+1HP

And again.

+1HP

Slowly enjoying.

+1HP

Gradually working it down your gullet.

+1HP

You pace yourself to the best of your ability.

+1HP

Your Determination pulls you along.

+1Max DT  
+1HP

Every bite is a struggle.

+1HP

 _Every_ bite.

+1HP

But you persevere.

+1HP  
+1DT

You look down at the slice. Only a third left, but… can you push through? You've never felt healthier. It's going to take great Determination…

 **Are you Determined enough to finish this?**

* * *

You pause, looking at… a random spec of dust on the floo- "That's not her." Damn. You just stare at your chest, as everyone finds it fascinating here. "I suppose that's one way to put it."

You recall the greatest stories of your time, thinking up a dramatic speech.

It has no basis in reality, nor does it come from your experiences, but it feels very dramatic, and so obviously it makes sense. Placing your hand to your heart, you smile. "My Grandma… she told me plenty of stories when I was young. I don't know if any are true, but, if they are, well…"

You clear your throat of the pie filling you've been shoving down it. "Belief… it's really an amazing thing, isn't it? Grandma always said that, if you believed, anything is possible. She spoke of raw Determination and belief being able to make miracles happen and save lives. How it kept her from dying when she was a kid. Simply believing hard enough that she wouldn't die. ...I guess that one was true, huh, going on what I've been doing since yesterday." You chuckle. "She spoke of belief being enough to trouble even the most calm waters; the most twisted of hearts swayed, and the most cruel of monsters forced to consider their actions."

You sigh. "I guess I'll be meeting whoever she spoke of, huh. Even if, from the sound of things, they won't remember these things."

B̵̨e̶̶̢̨͟l̛̀̕į̸̧̨ę̛͘̕f̵̨̢̛ ̴̷͘į̷̢͝ś̴̵͢͠ ̴̴̡̛è̕n̢͟͢͡o̸̧҉ư͟͟͠ģ͢͠͝h̴̢̀͢ ̕͏̕f̸̨̨͟͞o͏̴̧͜r̵͜͢͞ ̴̴͡͠͡a̢̛͘͝ ̵͢҉͠ẃ̶̡̛͡o̢҉̶҉m̡͟͝͠á̸҉̛͟n̢̛,̸̕͝͝ ̷̀͢͟s̸̢ç͝͠o͏̨r̛҉͞n̴̢̛͠e̴͡҉͜d̴̡̧ ҉͢͢b̶̵͞y̵̶̢̨ ̷̵̨̡҉h́͜͞ę̕͠͡r̨͝͞ ̸̶̕͠l͢͡҉o҉̧̡v͏̛e҉̸͢,̡͡ ̸̛̀͘t̕͞͏o̵͟͡ ̨͘͟k̴̢i̛̕͜l҉̵̨ļ̴̛̕͜.͏̀͝ ̛͜҉͡F̢̨̀͜o͡͏̢̛r̸͘҉ ̴̢͠͞t̷̴̢͜h̢͟͠à̸̡t̡͜ ̷̨̢͝k̵̨͞i̴̧ļ̶͟l̷̡͠͞҉e̷̶҉r̸̵̀,̷̧ ̧̧͡͏s͏҉̡c̴̨͜ǫ̨̛r͏̢͢͠͏ń̡͘é̴̶̕͟d͠͏͢ ̨͘͝b̨̕͡ý̵͠ ̀͟ḩ̷̀e̶҉̷͝r̵҉ ̴͜l͏̧o͘͜v̶́é̸,̶͡ ̸̛͜t͏̧ǫ́ ̕n̷̛͘͘ȩ́͢v̴̷́ȩ҉r̵̕͠ ̀͏̀͠e̸͡ņ̕͢͠ḑ̸̸͡ ͜҉͞h̕͘͝e͏̷͜͏҉ŗ̶̢͝ ̡́h͏̨͝͞a͘͡ţ̴̸̡̛ŗ̶̕҉e̸͝d҉̕.̸̶̴́͝ ̴̴̵͝F҉o͟r̡͡͏͏̴ ̴̀͢t͡͏̴h͘a̷̧̕t̶̨͢ ́͞c̨͝r̛͜e̡̧͏͜à͡t͏̷̧͘͏ųr҉́͟è͡,̷̨ ̶͏͡f̡͜͞͠u҉͢ļ̶̛́͘l͝ ̨̢ò̷̵f̸͢͢ ̴̨̀͡h̸̨͟͟͟a̡͝t̢̛̀͞͠ŕ̡̛e̡͘͞ḑ̛͡,̡́͘͝ ̶̷̵̀t̷̛̀͝͠ơ̴̢̕ ̷҉̧͢m̷̢͝͝a̸͢͝k̴̡͝è҉̸ ̴̨͠҉͠o͠͡t̵͏҉̶͠h̶͜e̸͘͜͠͝r҉͜͜͞s͞҉̢̨ ̵̷h̸̡a̴̶͡t̷͡e̸ ̴̶̡͝j̸͏̵̢u̸̴̢s̀҉͠҉͜t̨̕ ̨à̵̶͜͠ś̸̛ ̧̨̧͘͟m͘͘͜͡ú͞ç̵͜͟h̢͠.͘͡ ̛͢͝F̨̕͘͝o͘͘͝ŕ͟͢҉ ͏̷͏̧́t̀͢͡h̨͜a̸̧͢t̴̨̧͝҉ ͜͞͝m̴̷͠͠ǫ̸̢́n͘͠ś̵͘t̵̷҉̛͝e҉͝͝r͞͏,̢͘̕͡ ̶́͢f̢̀͢͡e̷̡̨e̶̷͢͠͝ļ͜͡i̷͘n̴̢͘͟g̴̕͞͞ ͜͏p̡͡i҉̴̧t̴̢́̕y̕͞,͝ ̶̵̢͜t̡̛o͞҉ ̧b͘͡҉̷͘ȩ͝͠ ̴̧͟͏d̛̛͝e҉̀͘c̢̧͞è̕҉i̶͏͝v̴̧̨̧͟e̴҉̨͟d̸̨̀.̴̧̡͝.̷̧.͏̧͜͞͏

Belief is enough to make a banished people believe that Love will solve all problems. Belief… Heh… Belief is enough to make monsters out of the most innocent. For the dead to never rest, and the living to never die.

Satori sighs. "Belief dictates whose life has more value. Belief can cause a monster far worse than any monster to sell something precious to a creature yet worse."

...You know, you think you upset some people with that.

You frown at the looks you're getting. You only see one and a half people, but you can hear three. You look down, sighing. "I guess you're right... Belief can be more than a tool; it can be a _weapon_. And, any weapon, even used properly, can cause horrible damage." You look up. "But, you know… I won't say don't be afraid of it, but… I don't expect the end of all this to be happy as I'd like, but I believe it's possible to have a better future."

Silence meets your little declaration, causing you to fidget.

"But, uhh… I'm just a kid, so what do I know…?"

You awkwardly get back to eating the remains of your fallen love interest.

-1HP  
+1HP  
+1Max DT

As you cram your mouth and/or throat, Satori adds, "...Perhaps there is hope yet. That Determination of yours just might make your dreams and beliefs possible. Should you never falter, perhaps we can have a happier ending this time… ...Or, should it only falter slightly, perhaps a happier ending can be had another time." She sighs. "Determination can make anything possible, with enough."

You smile at her words as you take another heaping, suggesting bite, your tongue sliding across your teeth, cleaning them of the sticky butterscotch.

-2HP  
+1HP  
+1DT

Kid, you don't stand a chance. If you falter even once, I'm killing them all, just like every other time.[spoiler] You hear a twisted laugh. [spoiler]But still, if you entertain me enough, maybe I'll be _nice_... Getting tired of your boring family.

You resist the bubbling seed of doubt planted in you in favor of pie. Pie will never betray you.

-3HP  
+1HP  
+1Max DT

D́o̢͟͡ń̶̶̛'̢̀͡t̸̴̡̕͠ ͜͜b̸̵̢̕͢e͟͟͞ ҉͘͘͞à̡̕͟ ͏̡̧̛͟m҉͏̢ǫ̵̴͘n̴̢͢͞s̷͘͜t̡́͟͝e͘҉̕̕ŕ͟.̷͟.̷.͞͡͝

-4HP  
+1HP  
+1DT

The pie looks up at you with an encouraging smile. You shake your head, and it's just pie again, which you take the last bite out of, ignoring the implications of seeing things completely.

-5HP  
+2HP  
+1Max DT

You kinda feel a bit pooped after that.

Satori chuckles. "Little bunny, I would suggest you look over that stick of yours. I will be helpful in a lesson I wish to teach you."

You look to your skirt and rummage, quickly finding the stick in your rear pocket. Looking it over, you find something odd about it.

You give it a more intense glance, and see what you missed.

 **Frozen Stick 0D/0MD/1A/10MA**

Seems that you found the stick that was rammed up Cirno's rear.

A thoughtful hum emanates from Satori, causing you to look to her. "While it's origin is more savory, it's no less accurate." Shaking her head, she adds, "Though, in truth, it's a wand. It is a stick by form only." ...Does that mean… "Indeed. I wish to teach you a thing or two about something that will make you life easier, with that ankle." ...But your ankle feels fine, now. "Sadly, you are stuck with it for now." ...But you aren't. "That is something you must figure out with time and experience. For now, try using the wand on me. ...Ohh, don't look at me like that; I will be fine."

You don't like this…

* * *

"Uhh…" You tap your lip, thinking. Magical pretty ice? No, that's dumb. Pockets, to me! ...No, they already are to you. Ice cream scream beam? No, then you'd be hitting the rhyme. You raise the wand, hesitantly shouting, "By the powers that be, I will smite you…?"

Your transformation sequence is as gratuitous as it is cold.

-4DT

Satori looks amused. "You realize you just encased yourself in a block of ice, correct?"

You look down, trying to cover yourself as you wiggle around the wand. Apparently you didn't just imagine that sexy transformation sequence, though your new 'clothes' are translucent at best! Ignoring the fact that ice makes terrible clothing.

Sighing, Satori blasts you with hot air until you are just a pile of shivers and near nudity. "Now, please avoid using elemental magic to dress. Were it fire, well… there wouldn't be anything in particular to be seen by that 'cute pie', now would there?"

You raise the wand as your teeth chatter, unable to effectively cover your shame. "P-pockets, to me..."

-1DT

Aaaaand you're dressed again. ...They seem to have been steamed clean, so at least that wasn't a _complete_ waste. The dry blood was getting kind of itchy and crusty, to be frank. Although, you're confused why a frozen stick did as such.

You also feel vaguely drained.

"Yes, magic does tend to be draining for humans and young monsters, ignoring natural abilities." Ohh. Well, that sucks. "The better one gets, the smaller the drain, however. With time, one can even begin to use magic without a…" She eyes the icy stick. "...focus, and instead by memory alone." She sighs. "Still, you yet need to attack me."

Gulping, you raise your stick, and you shout, "Diamond Dust!"

...Nothing happens, thankfully. There's no summon in sight doing awesome, icy, half naked things.

Satori sighs. "You have to truly apply yourself to the task. If you are unwilling to hurt me, I will be unhurt." ...Wait, does that mean you _can_ summon spirits…? "Well, I would imagine that the nearest summonable winter spirit is Cirno, so that would be… extremely unwise.

Gulping, your wand trembles. You focus the… well, focus, and suddenly it shifts its form, turning into an odd card. Pictured on the back are magical words, going on the distinctly magical appearance. They undulate and shift, the colors delivering more senses than simple sight. Satori chimes in, "The card form is a useful way to use stronger magic easier, but it takes time to recharge, and you will not learn from it all that easily." It's as if your eyes taste and hear them. You feel them echoing within you as you smell snow.

But what do they taste and hear?

* * *

...Okay, why does this thing smell so weird? It's like someone dumped random things on shaved ice. If you had to guess, it smell like a bunch of mashed strawberries covered in cinnamon, salt and… err… why does it smell like…?

Note to self: do not lick the ice.

You shake your head. "Uhh… maybe something ice-based…?"

The words upon the back warp, twist and churn. Before long, they are but a nam- ...Ohh, god dammit.

 _Umm Sign: Maybe Something Ice-based_

Satori chuckles at your expense, earning her a pout. "I was just curious what you might do, little bunny. If you like, perhaps I can teach you to remake it." Ohh, thank goodne- "After you use it on me."

You sigh. You should have seen that coming. Flipping the card over, you gaze upon it.

* * *

Thinking fast, you focus your anger upon the nearest thing you can actually manage to drum it up on. You bring the crushing weight of your dislike of the architecture to bear!

"Err… **Umm Sign: Maybe Something Ice-based**!" You strain as you feel your Determination wane.

-10DT

Before Satori can even hope to stop you, her beautiful wall is demolished. ...Sadly not the one you aimed at, as the ice kind of veered to the sides, taking out considerably more wall than you intended.

If, of course, you intended to take out any amount of wall.

You didn't, sadly.

Meanwhile, Satori is sighing, her palm- ...paw? ...pawlm resting firmly on her face.

She can't help the chuckle at your terrible name for her hands, cheering her up just a tad.

 **The icy card loses the inner aurora of… well, aurora. However, it seems somehow more solid, all the same.**

You look down at your chest, finding it as plump with hopes, dreams, lies and wishful thinking as ever.

Which, sadly, means flat.

You… try to to tug it free!

It doesn't work. It _does_ hurt, however.

Okay, that's a no-go. Maybe if you just stop letting it engulf your hand in its mass losing your hand to the gaping maw of cleavage being unable to stand due to the sheer size of your- Okay, quit that depression talk. The rooms already ripe with it, and I want you to be nothing but a bucket full of sunshine. Well, that doesn't sound so bad. You have to smile while you work, after all… True.

Letting go of your chest, you instead… Where _is_ that, uhh… _ or whatever her name is. How do you even pronounce that? Well, you start with a _ and then you add a _. Well, that's reasonable enough.

As something fills your grasp, you look to Satori. "Uhh… Mom?" Her hand continues to slide down her face. "Mom, is everything alright…? If that had hit you…"

Sighing, she shakes her head. "Yes, little bunny. Everything is quite fine." It doesn't feel fi- "It's quite fine." But that would have- "I would have survived." But the wall- "Is less durable than I." I love y- "Thank you." Now she's cracking a bit of a smile. Sighing, she admits, "While I suppose it could be said that I am depressed, I have no intention of 'ending our short time together in tragedy,' as you put it." ...I don't want to lose you, too… "I know, Little bunny." She sighs, patting your head with her handpawthings. "I prefer hand or paw." She chuckles. "'Things' comes off as rude."

* * *

 **You spare Satori!**

You smiles up at Satori as she smiles back dow-

 **Or perhaps it is she that spares you...**

She runs her hand through on your knife, her sticky life fluids running onto your hand, her hand firmly engulfing your own in its warmth. Your eyes widen like dinner plates as you begin to tremble. "M-mo-"

"Unless you intend to use it, never draw a weapon."

You stare at the point in which her hand was squewered, the white-pink fur stained far more red than it has any right to be. "Are you going to b-"

"Yes, little bunny. However, I believe it's time that you **sleep.** " She smiles down at you, same as ever.

You take comfort in that smile, though you feel yourself fading fast.

-5DT

Your hand is firmly grasped, stuck fast in an iron vice of the softest silk. The grip is tight, not to mention impossibly sturdy, but not painful. No, not painful in the least. You hug her, smiling.

She picks you up like a baby, cradling you gently.

She never releases your hand, however. She never lets your knife hand free of her grasp as you begin to slip away, your vision darkening.

"Mom… will I dream…?"

You recieve a nod, an amused smile playing across her lips as she eyes the knife. "Yes, little bunny. Of that, I am sure." You take comfort in tha- "Whether they be good or bad, though, is a different story."

...You know, you'd rather she not have added that.

* * *

-5DT

 **Your Determination has run dry.**

You feel yourself slipping into darkness.

Your eyes feel like they have dumbbells hanging from them, and you can't help as they shut.

You can't resist her power. Your mother's order had a certain…

absoluteness to it…

It was as if you had made her angry.

The tone of voice was so…

Serious…

Ahh! Ohh, you nearly drifted off there…

If only you could decide what you wanted...

You feel like you want to be determined to do… _something._

But what? Maybe if you knew exactly what you wanted to do, you could do this…

* * *

-5DT

You close your eyes. Not out of fatigue. No, it's something else.

+1DT  
-1HP

Something burning in your chest. You feel your drive. Your _Determination_. You feel it, and recognize it.

+1DT  
-1HP

You feel yourself fading fast, and yet… you can't give up. Why? Why _not_? You're not the type of kid that overthinks things. You're the type of kid who does things because you can. And because you can…

+6DT

You _must_.

Satori frowns at your choice, her grip tightening painfully on your knife hand, the knife still poking out the other side.

-1HP

You wince as she crushes your hand just a bit in her vice-like grip. You have to admit, that arbitrary stat is pretty true; she _is_ as strong as she looks.

...Ignoring that she exploded Cirno with a punch or whatever.

Which, honestly, was extremely satisfying to watch. Damn straight.

"So, not letting go, ehh, mom?" You grin from ear to ear.

"No, I've no interest in yet another death." She frowns, though looks unwilling to do more.

Before your other hand can run itself through on the blade as well, her remaining hand cluches it. "No."

* * *

-5DT

"Heh… You never did have balls, did you Satori? Well, not like it'd matter; I'd have cut them off anyways. Still, you have every chance in the world to save yourself,and yet still you cling to some shred of hope that she'll stop me. That she'll fight me." You begin laughing as you throw your head back. "Don't you _get it_? She _can't_ fight me. I _own_ her, just like her mother…" Satori looks troubled by her words.

"Your hopes, your dreams… they'll be for naught. She'll fall, just as her mother before her. And _her_ mother before _her_. And when she does- You cackle as you… hug her.

...Without arms.

...And without killing.

Which amounts to chest bumping. You feel an odd satisfaction at how small her chest is. You also feel inadequate next to it, however, tearing up a bit.

Satori looks quite shocked, though she's soon smiling. "I believe her Determination outweighs your own, _."

"What?! No, that's impossible! She has freaking _one_ Determination left!

"And yet here we are." Satori smirks a bit.

How do you apply a number to emotions…?

"...Maybe she'll win now… But later? Ohh, later we'll go on a long walk along the shore of the lake…" You blink rapidly. "What the- No, I mean that we'll share pasta and sooner or later- Like _Hell_ we will! I'm going to make ou- Dammit! I'm going to push you down and _ram_ my knife in _hard and fast_!" _ smirks at finally getting a threat out.

Satori blushes a bit. "...You may want to rephrase that."

...Are you fighting me with your _sex drive_? Maaaaaaybe? ...Of all the things that could be passed on, why is it always freaking _that_?

Satori sighs. "Yes, I have wondered the same thing. It feels as if it gets stronger with every generation, too. I thought that Frisk's was the upper limit, and yet here we are..."

...You'll take that as a compliment.

 **You feel your conscious mind stop slipping away!**

* * *

You bury your face in mom's neck. If you were a vampire, that would be a bad thing. Thankfully you're just a cuddle bug.

Either the bad joke or the action itself earns a chuckle from your new mother as you nuzzle away. "You're incorrigible, considering such things, yet still calling me that…"

You lean back, smiling. "You're okay… I was so scared..."

The fluffy woman smiles warmly. "You truly do care about this old woman…" She sighs, pulling you into a hug. It's rather awkward, as she's still impaled, while also still securing your other wrist as well. This, in turn, makes your arms kind of hurt, as, due to the motion of a hug, she just dislocated your arms behind your back.

-5HP

Satori jumps a bit at your cry of pain, fretting as she does. "Ohh dear, I'm sorry, little bunny!"

You force a smile as you lean in ohhgodyourarmsareinaworsepositionnow and kiss her cheek. It was but an instant, and yet so nice butholycrapdidithurtohhgodwhy.

-1HP

It also makes you sneeze, the way it tickled your nose.

Satori blushes with a sigh. "You realize you're just making your injuries worse I hope…" She releases your hand, and the knife falls from your limp noodle of an arm, sliding out of her hand from its weight.

Th̶er̸e ̴iś ̛n̛ó ̴cl̡a͡t̨t͠e̴r ͠o̕f͠ it̸s̵ ͢lańding̴.͡

Satori wipes cleans your snot from her fur with a handkerchief. "Goodness, what am I to do with you…" Sighing, she refolds the cloth and tucks it in her loose, frilly sleeve. "I hope you realize you're in no shape to continue." She begins carrying you off again. "I suppose we'll see about renaming the spellcard in the morning."

 **Her words wound you!**

-1DT

 **Your Determination is broken, and with it, so is your confidence!**

You whimper, tearing up a bit. "S-sorry…"

She blinks, before chuckling. "My, for being able to fight her off, that was rather easy..."

You bury your face in her neck, hiding yourself with a whine.

Satori sighs. "You'll feel better in the morning. For now, **sleep.** "

You find yourself unable to resist this time, and you find yourself drifting… through space?

You're rather uncomfortable as things are, what with the fact that there's apparently air here. You try to swim, but sadly your arms are still wet noodles. Instead, you try kicking your legs, though sadly you begin to spin instead of moving.

You drift past a mansion floating through the void, and notice that it's sitting on a Tron-esque floor. You aren't quite sure what to do, so you just float along-

You wake up with a start. ...Well, that was a weird dream.

Wait, where are you? This isn't your room… It's, well…

...Clean, for starters.

It's also really dusty- Hey, floor pie!

...Wait, why does your ankle hurt again?

* * *

You look to the pie, and give it an appreciative look.

You think it blushed at the way you admired her burnt crust. And you have the oddest feeling that she doesn't agree with your assessment of her filling as hot. She says it's actually quite cool, and that she's a little overstuffed. You may or may not have reassured her that there's just more of her to love, followed by promising her that you'll show her how attractive she is momentarily.

A shame what happened to her sisters, but they died doing what they loved. ...Does eating pie count as murder, though? No, it certainly can't! ...Right?

You rummage in your pocket for the card, finding it. It seems far more magical than it did yesterday, in that it it glowing with an inner energy again, just waiting to be unleashed on someone.

...Or everything _but_ that person. Like with mom.

...You'll just call that a one-off fluke. On a totally unrelated note, you begin to turn it back into stick mode!

Sadly, it doesn't seem terribly interested in doing so, but you begin to give it a death glare, and it wisens up.

 **Umm Sign: Maybe Something Ice-based 0A/5MA/0D/0MD**

Targeting: everything but your target, apparently.

Seems suspiciously like a plagiarized version of Cirno's…

...surprisingly effective spellcard that doesn't hit anything in front of it.

You sigh. If only you had let yourself get hit, maybe…

You shake your head. No, what's done is done; there are no do-overs. ...No matter how much you want the cute little centipede back.

Still, Cirno will get what's coming to her, one way or the other. Though you doubt that it will be by your hand. You? Hurt someone? As if.

Still, enough thinking about the murderous entities without. Let's move on to those within!

You think long and hard. Long and… uhh…

You blush, shuddering as you move on!

You give the room a look.

 **Renko's Room 10A/0MA/100D/999MD**

A room made with monsters in mind.

You really hope that wasn't some sort of commentary on your actions. Because obviously you're not some kind of monster; you've not killed anyone!

...Intentionally.

You sigh, hugging your knees. "Sorry, Hourai… Sorry that I failed you…"

After a short time of reflecting on the day before, you get up to go to your tastily mournful love interest for sweet comfort, but find yourself spinning through the air as you jump off the bed.

You wang your head on the wall!

-1HP

...Dammit, why does your every thought seem to revolve around...

You blush, not even able to finish that thought.

* * *

[x] Throw yourself at the ground.  
-[x] And miss - this is the important step.

You scramble to right yourself, eventually finding yourself hanging from a light fixture. You look back, and find the room is upside down!

...Wait, no, just you.

You begin considering your options, but you remember the words of your Grandmother: flying is just throwing yourself at the ground and missing!

You brace your feet against the grou- wall, and launch with all your might towards the ground!

You ping off it, smashing your noggin into the ground.

-1DT

You cling to the bed, launch towards the ceiling, and kick off it. You feel kinda like a badass, but you try to ignore that, and instead focus on your _brokennoseohhgodithurts_.

-5HP  
-1DT

You jump off the ground, blood streaming down your freshly cleaned clothes, and kick off the ceiling again!

-1DT

And again!

-1DT

And again!

-1DT

And again.

-1DT

And again…

-2DT

And again…

-2DT

…You have an odd feeling Grandma is full of crap on this one.

You float in place, neither falling nor drifting.

 **+1 Flight Magic!**

* * *

[X]Realize that you're flying! Woo!

...Wait, something's not right…

You look to the light fixture bumping the brim of your hat.

Holy crud, you're taller than mom now!

You hear a chuckle from the entrance to the room. "I see you've made a quick recovery, as expected." A smile graces her lips. Holy crap, you _are_ taller! "Well, perhaps in some senses. However, might you like some pie? ...She looks a tad lonely on the ground, you see."

Looking to the pie, you find it to be giving you puppy dog eyes. It's like she's begging, or even pleading, for you to come ram it down your throat like some sort of human snake and possibly choke agai- "No." Aww.

You try to walk over to the pie.

You make no progress.

Why do you make no progress? "Why, I would imagine it's because your legs have stopped working." What?! "Perhaps you should look to them."

You close your eyes.

Satori sighs.

Wiggle your big toe.

"Truly, if you just…"

Wiggle... _Wiggle_ …

Satori sighs. "Your legs are moving, I hope you realize." You blink, before looking to them swing back and forth. Dangling over the ground as you just… float there.

You grin as wide as possible, and suffer a Determination overload!

+10 Max DT  
+20DT

Satori looked pleased with you, too! You flip through the air with glee, letting out who knows how many woops and giggles of joy!

-1DT

* * *

[X] _EVERYTHING!_

"Holy crap I'm flying and Mom's happy and I have a mom and I beat off a murder ghost and I can see cool stuff and you're okay and my stomach totally consecutively exploded from that pie and it was delicious and I'm still alive and I'm okay and you're okay and you're here and I can talk and you can talk and I didn't kill you and I was awesome at puzzles and that pie satisfied unspeakable evil and that's probably a large part of why you're okay and that's awesome and you're awesome and I learned magic and I blew up fugly walls and I have the best milf ever!" You're starting to go blue in the face. "AndthisisthebesttimeI'veeverhadjustbecause!"

-1HP

Satori chuckles as the color slowly returns to your face as you gasp for air, a smile gracing her face. "I'm glad you're, erm… happy for all that." She pauses. "...Wait, milf?"

"I think it means 'Mom I'll Love Forever'!" You pirouette through the air.

Satori raises a brow. "...Right. I prefer the wampa one better."

"But you're the best! I just want to shout if from the heavens"

"Now, now, you don't have to-"

You cup your hands around your mouth and take a deep breath, much to the horror of your mother. "I love my milf!"

Satori is beet red by this point, which, when combined with the fur over her face, creates a rather bright pink. "N-now, now, you needn't-"

"My milf is the best mom ever!"

She looks quite mortified. "Renko, please sto-"

"Satori is the-" You get pie shoved in your face, blinding you.

You hear a sigh around the big ol' pie shoved in your face. "Milf is a sexual term." Her eyes are averted

...Ohh.

You know, I'm fine with social murder, as it makes her suffer, but it's just not as _satisfying_...

Oͦͥ͛ͯͮ̄̀h̓ͮ̊̍̏͋̒͞h̘̰̖̹̮̟̅̅ͨ̂̂͝,̬̿́̂̋̐ͅ ̠ͤͯͪ̿͊͋̚n̰̠͚͗̏̓̿̕ĭ̝̥̟͇̦͗̄̉̀c̙͋̄̏̓̒̏e̟ͅ ͎̖͎͗̇ͩ͢g̢̒ͤ̎̋̿oͯͯͧ҉̖̩͍̪͓̭i̳͡ñ̠͖͍͍̙̥͌̌̕g̭͙̞~̞̹͉̦̫͆͗

* * *

[X] Take the pie down your throat, like a good girl.  
\- [X] Swallow, don't spit.  
-[X] Blush and run out of the room in the most stereotypical fashion possible

You stretch your jaw to accommodate Satori's big slice, trying to take it in deeper. Satori, all the while, is giving you an incredulous look, a hand on her face yet again. "Little bunny…" You suction the tip clean off the pie, gulping it down, and so you lean in further, biting and sucking down the massive slice. There is an odd satisfaction of Satori's face as your nose mends and the bump on your head unswells. You feel the pain in your ankle reduce to nothing as well. Over all, you feel good. No, good isn't enough to describe it. You feel like a Renko and a half!

+17HP

You may or may not have significantly reduced brain damage from turning the floor into a trampoline for the mind as well.

"Little bunny, you realize pie is meant to be eaten with a fork, correct?" ...Is it? "Yes. Yes, it is." But Grandma always had me- "Yes, and your grandmother isn't particularly the best person in the world." ...Then you can be my new role model!

Silence greets you. Her face is reddened, tearful and… afraid?

...Mom? "...I…" She sighs. "I will do my best by you, in that case, little bunny." A small smile graces her lips as she wipes her eyes clean.

 **You've successfully turned that frown upside down!**

+1 DT

"For starters, what you were doing to that pie is more or less what you humans call a 'blowjob'."

You blink.

You blink twice more.

A fourth blink is added, and your embarrassment is now reaching critical levels.

You begin to flee the room, your arms swinging in the most girly of manners as tears stream down your face. Were this one of the stranger shows you like, you likely would have zero gravity tears and be running in slow motion as various parts of you start shaking far more vigorously than they have any right to. If you had toast, it would be in your mouth, and you would barrel through Flowey to the best of your ability. She would no doubt see your panties, and then the thorny vines wou-

However, with a sigh, Satori hooks a claw in your collar while you run off in slow motion. Thankfully your low speed allows you to _not_ be choked.

"I believe it is time we begin the lessons I have in store for you, little bunny. Listen well, for there will be a quiz at the end." Ohh god no! "Now, is there anything in particular you would like to know before I begin my lesson plan?"

* * *

]  
 **[X] Yes  
-[X] Will this be on the test!?  
-[X]Clean your face.  
-[X] Can we use calculators?  
-[X] Do I need to show my work?  
-[X] Where do babies come from?  
-[X] Can I still get married even after giving a piejob?**

Thinking fast, you nod, blurting out, "Will this be on the test?!" You have a frantic sound to your voice, as if you just asked an important question. A question well asked, if you do say so yourself!

Satori blinks, her the little ropy heart blob thing- "Third eye." Yes, that. It kind of… tilted? Spun a bit? ...Turned like a knob? "I prefer the term 'tilted'." Right. "As for your question, perhaps you should clean your face first."

"Clean your face?"

"No, no, yours."

Ohh. ...You wonder why you asked that. You nearly wipe your sleeve on your gooed up face, but Satori hands over a towel. Huh. Where did she get that from…?

"Magic."

...Magic is really cool.

"Well, only ice magic, but I suppose." She has a wry smile on her face.

You snicker as you wipe off your face. Your mom is the best. While she's busy blushing, you ask, "'Am wh oohs u cuhooahoa… …Mm…"

"I'm… unsure what you would need it for, though I suppose I could add math to the test." At your paling ears from behind the towel, she grins a bit. "That was a joke, you know."

Resuming your less horrified motions, you ask, "Bh a meeh oo 'ohh mh wuhh?"

She furrows her brows. "Yes, you most certainly do. And no, cheating isn't the issue." You groan from behind the rubbing towel. You are having trouble removing it from your face, but it's far from important. "...Little bunny, do you…?" She trails off at the thoughts popping up. "I… well, I suppose it's a valid question… ...An odd, unrelated question, though, with you, I'm unsure if it's so unimportant." Tapping her lip she picks you up, walking off with you. "...As for 'piejobs,' I suppose that depends on local regulations and laws. I'm sure _somewhere_ frowns upon such things, knowing how close-minded humans can be."

You hear a sigh from above as the towel vanishes, and she instead starts wiping a moist towel across your face. It's significantly more effective, and far less painful.

You honestly preferred the other one, but you also like having hair, so you remain quiet.

You soon can see, and you find yourself being carried down the long corridors, eventually coming to a small library. That's a lot of books… "I, erm… I fancy myself a writer, you could say." Still, you must really like books in general to- "I wrote almost all of these books."

Ohh.

You look about. There must be several hundred books here… "Yes, I have had time on my side." ...Don't you do anything else? "Well..." She sighs. "...I did. Before."

You frown at the sadness apparent on her face. Before what, though...?

Silence greets you, and the way she closed her eyes and sighs again makes her sadness infectious.

"Still, I... have some books on such subjects. If you wish to read them." She looks away a little. "...Or... perhaps you would rather... _I_ read them to you?" She has a small glimmer in her onyx eyes.

It looks a bit hopeful, if you've been even slightly right about her facial expressions so far.

* * *

 **[X]Yes, please teach me about the birds and the bees like it's a bedtime story.  
-[X]In detail.  
-[X]Excruciating detail.  
-[X]As if I'm becoming a doctor.  
-[X]And add horrible commentary the whole time.**

You smile up at Satori. She smiles back.

And then the smile twitches.

And then that smile falters just a bit, though grows just a bit wider afterwards.

And then Satori begins to look nervous.

All the while, you smile up at her.

You mother chuckles. "Well... I suppose I've made my bed, so now I must sleep in it. You truly are full of surprises, little bunny... You're nearly as surprising as..." She smiles a bit. "As the empty voice behind the door."

It's now your turn to look a tad nervous. Sadly, she doesn't answer your curious worries, perhaps out of revenge for putting her through this. A book slides out of the shelf and ends up flying towards her, only to be deftly caught without missing a beat.

You get a bit worried when one level with your head begins sliding, though no impact happens when you squeeze your eyes shut. Peeking open an eye as the hatchet failed to drop, you find Satori grinning a bit as has waves the book in question for you to see.

She has to be doing that intentionally!

...Although, you kind of liked being teased with the threat of death. It feels nice after _not_ being teased with mere threats by _.

"Now, as you already have a fair understanding of human anatomy, I believe the far, far more pressing matter of the general anatomy of a monster, as well as the more intricate anatomy of a satori will do." ...If this weren't your mom, you'd question if _she[i/] were flirting with [i]you_. "More preventing you from putting fingers in maws of sharp teeth where other things may be on a human."

...That... that was a joke, right?

"Was it?" Chuckling at your horrified expression, she replies, "With some of the nastier things, no. With general monsters? Yes, it is merely a joke." Her expression turning serious, she added, "If it looks like a demon, it would be wise to not trust such activities." You nod, looking a bit worried.

...Wait. She has horns, and claws, and sharp- "I also have fur and a winning personality as opposed to a sadistic one." I don't know, you kind of flung a book at my head... "It wasn't headed towards your head, you realize." Ohh.

Your mother walks over to a comfy red couch and pats the space next to her. It seems to be a loveseat, just... bigger. You could probably fit five or six of yourself, but with Mom, it would probably be just two of you and her- And now you are in her lap! ...It's even comfier, even counting how hard it is beneath the fluff! Satori peels open the book full of helpful pictures, and you notice there was a bookmark on this page.

Actually, there's a bookmark on a bunch of pages.

"Yes, well, I did have to deal with Frisk and Sumireko." You nod. You did hear that your mother was quite the flirt, back in the day. "You would think for being mute she would have had trouble communicating."

Wait, she was mute?

"After we finish, little bunny." You give an uneasy nod, though you receive a peck on the scalp after Satori plucks your hat. "Now, we'll begin with internal organs."

 _The similarities between man and monster has been an oft discussed topic among the scientific community for centuries._

"Mind you, this book predates us coming here." Receiving a nod from you, she continues.

 _Most internal organs, though having wildly different compositions from the more fleshy variety found in humans, function much the same. The muscle and sinew are at times denser and, of course, made of magic, but, as a whole, monsters generally have similar anatomies._ Ohh, so you have magic fingers, you could say!

You earned that eye roll.

Even her third eye joined in. You'll take that as a compliment.

 _However, there are differences between the two. For instance, some monsters, in particular those lacking a humanoid form, may be fundamentally different. But we will cover that later, in other volumes._ ...Does that mean Mom's different? She's got her own volume... "It's also shared a tad with evil eyes." Evil eyes? "Should you see a winged version of my third eye with talons for rending, teeth for tearing and stinger for... ...far, far worse things... cautiously escape and guard yourself, for they are some of the more terrible residents." They sound strong... "No, not terribly so." Before you can ask, she adds, "They are weak as can be, but if their stinger hits home..." She shakes her head. "But enough of that. I'd rather not think about my cousins."

 _A common difference between monster and humans is the digestive system. Whereas humans easily digest non-magic foods, monsters have trouble with the same._

...They don't have to run to the bathroo- "No, little bunny."

 _However, that isn't to say that they can't eat them, like those with a peanut allergy, but instead that they typically extract less nutrients from it, making it more empty of a calorie. Although this is only an issue with some, there are also carnivorous and herbivorous monsters, who have far more difficulty with more physical foods that aren't meant for them. For instance, a carnivore may eat physical meats far more easily than other monsters, whereas herbivores are the opposite._

What about you, Mom? "Well, I'm a special case, you could say. Satori are... odd, I suppose some might say."

...Wait...

* * *

 **[X]Let her go at her own pace.**  
 **[X]This doesn't sound like birds or bees.** **  
-[X]Mom, are you trying to avoid the subject?**

Unless monsters do it with their digestive systems, you really have to wonder what she's going on about.

Your mother sighs. "No, no, little bunny. It's not that I'm avoiding the topic so much as, well... that topic may be a tad uncomfortable for you." She blushes at the odd look you give her. "Well, it's just that many monsters have a way to... breed with humans, one could say." Well, that doesn't sound so— "Human children."

You don't know what to say, honestly.

...Well... that's kind of creepy, but- "By way of stripping away that which makes them human."

The silence is deafening.

Your voice is a little shaky, feeling voicing your words mentally isn't going to be enough. "Uhh..." You sigh when Satori flinches. Seems she either feels the slight tremble of nervousness without or hears the slight doubt within. "It's not like..." You fidget, looking up at your wampa of a mother. "You aren't going to force that on me, right...?"

She has a gentle, if nervous, smile as she pecks your nose. "No, that would would make me no better than an evil eye." ...That raises far, far more worrying questions, honestly. "I will not." You smile a bit at her wo- "However, others no doubt will try." She sighs as your body stiffens, your mouth flattening into a grimace. "Many humans come here. Few survive. Fewer leave. ...Or, to be frank, two escaped." ...Of how many...? "My hands are not enough."

You think your mouth may be drier, now. "It's why your grandmother's friend, Flowey, could not leave due to what happened. She was once a relative of hers. ...Now she is one of mine instead." She's a satori? "No." ...Ohh. Ohh, wow. Okay, that's a bit... "Yes, I realize. ...Satori have a gentler, kinder way. However, it is no less painful." She averts her eyes. "Painful beyond your wildest dreams."

She looks back to you. "Flowey was trying to avoid us getting along quite so well due to this, but, well..." She lets out a sigh. "She likely should have been more direct." Well, you did kind of mess with her script. Maybe she didn't get a chance? "Perhaps. Still, the point stands that you've been calling me your mother, and yet... I haven't been saying what that means to a monster, either. What that could lead to. For that, I apologize, little bunny."

Silence rules the room with the iron fist of a tyrant.


	7. Thread 5

**[X]...was it by choice?  
[X]...You've... always wanted to have a mother. A real mother.  
[X]...And if you wanted to still call her Mom?**

Your mother sighs. "It was not I who did this to her, little bunny; it was one of my cousins." She frowns. "Think of it as comparing a monkey and a man. They are similar in many ways, but... well, they are aggressive and dangerous animals in comparison." After a moment she sighs again, quietly adding, "But I suppose I, too, can be dangerous."

Well, at least that's not so bad. ...Still, though- "Please, Little Bunny, do not tempt me with such words. ...In truth, I was intending to ask before you went to bed. However, I intended to also tell you what it would entail first. ...And so, I intend to at least read the latter book to you." She smiles just a bit. "No other child that has come through has done so well on my puzzles."

...No matter what happens, you'd still be the closest thing to a mom I have left...

Suddenly you find yourself in a silky vice with plenty of fluffage. "Thank you, Renko. And you'd be the closest thing to a daughter no matter what you choose."

-1HP

This is the clearly best suffocation you've ever had!

Second place was the pie. The pie was also the best pie.

Rest her soul.

* * *

 **[X]Snuggle  
[X]Huggle**

-1HP

You begin to snuggle in, getting comfy. Your mom is like a cuddly wall of fuzz and pudge and muscle and burliness and claws and awesome.

The cuddly wall of fuzz and pudge and muscle and burliness and claws and awesome seems amused, chuckling quietly. "I suppose we do need this, don't we?" You nod into her chest, having not once thought of your inability to breathe.

-1HP

The arms tighten around you, only serving to pull you deeper into marshmallow hell not by size of breast but sheer size of frame. Your arms wrap around her as best you can, but between the way your back is twisted uncomfortably to face her, and how your arms are a tad trapped, you find yourself having juuust a little trouble. "Would you like for me to continue reading...? I promise to stay on subject this time." You imagine she has a small, hopeful smile. "Well, you aren't wrong." You hear another chuckle soon after.

* * *

 **[X]Thiiiis much!  
-[X]...You can't move your arms...  
-[X]Enough to make your heart ache!  
-[X]So much you can't breathe!  
-[X]Wait...  
-[X]...You feel this may be happening a lot.  
[X]Yes**

-2 HP

Hey, Mom! "Yes, little bunny?" I love you thiiiis... Thiiiis... _Thiiiis_...! ... _ **THIIIIIIIIS**_ much!

You've sent the fuzzy bear of a woman you call mother into a giggling fit!

Satori wipes a tear from her eye with a highly absorbent knuckle. "Little bunny, you realize your arms are trapped, correct?"

You look to your arms.

Right. You were dumb to expect that to work.

Your noisy thinking interrupts her from opening her mouth to speak!

-2 HP

Hey, Mom! "...Yes, little bunny...?" I love you so much my heart aches!

Suddenly your chest stops hurting!

Satori seems to have eased up on you, proving that her arms are stronger than your chest!

Preposterous it may seem, but still true.

"I'm sorry, Renko." She sighs. "I didn't intend to squeeze you so hard."

You smile, turning blue in the face in her warm bosom.

-2 HP

Hey, mom! "Ye-?" She lets you fall from her warm embrace, looking horrified. You would pout up at her, save the whole gasping for air thing. "Goodness, Renko, how can you go without thinking about your inability to breathe for a whole— And again you know how long it was for..." She shakes her head in disbelief. "I suppose that odd ability you had with looking to the sky progressed to other avenues." Blushing a bit, she adds, "Although, I hope it goes beyond looking at chests." But they're like little moons...

+1 HP

She can't help but chuckle as she shakes her head. "Silly girl." She pats her lap. Being happy for the affection, you're quick to pounce upon the source of all snuggles. "My, you're as bad as Orin when she was still young..." Orin?

Your mother simply sighs, opening the first book.

+1 HP

 _Reproduction of monsters is a rather curious subject, from the eyes of a human. Monsters, for the most part at least, have no true genders. However, if a human is asked to pick one, most times they would pick female. This is a large part due to monsters taking a form they choose, to some degree. Women are easier to trust for most humans, and so the form is chosen. Some monsters are different however. The eye family, fae, were creatures and oozes have been shown to have the more and less human appearances, though the eye family is heavily debated, as reports on the same individual are varied at best, which may well be due to subconscious use of their powers. However, that is something we will cover in the proper volume._

+1 HP

 _Monster 'genitalia' or the like are typically non-existent. However, being made of magic, their form can be altered to some degree to accommodate the needs of a more physical mate, though the process has been reported as excruciating at best. However, after many failed attempts, all subjects did eventually succeed in creating both mammalian genital archetypes to... varying degrees of inhuman. The sight was far worse for the male genitals, as many species ended up with genitals more beast than man._

You shudder at the thought.

+1 HP

 _For monsters attempting to breed with other monsters, it is both easier and harder than humans mating with humans. Accidents are far rarer, and forced insemination, if an inaccurate term in this case, is unheard of. For monsters to produce a child, there are requirements. If these are not met to some degree, it will become exponentially harder. Love, while rather corny sounding, is, by far, the most important part. However, it goes deeper than the love of humans. It is an unbreakable bond that will withstand untold ages together without issue. Whether this is due to differences in the way monsters think, they are quick to love and quite affectionate._

+1 HP

 _Of course, like all things, there are exceptions. Eyes are one of the least monster-like monsters, as are oozes. Weres, however, are human-like part of the time, but are otherwise healthy monsters._

The second requirement is to be held close to one another. Like humans and other creatures of more solid substances, monsters must get quite exposed to reproduce. The large difference, however, is that the souls are to touch and entwine. Typically, both monsters will become pregnant with a child, but, again, there are exceptions. Unlike humans, the ratio of what might pass as DNA is hardly 50/50. Each mother has the majority of DNA in their own offspring, making sisters have wider disparities between them in appearances.

+1 HP

 _Of course, this is not the only way. There are ways that humans have uses in such things as well, though most monsters don't particularly like such things. One simply must pluck the soul of a human without killing them, and the soul residue will begin to form the soul of a monster. Human souls are potent, and any monster that consumes just one will have tremendous power. It is said that, with enough, one will become stronger than the gods themselves._

Many species have further specialized methods, but these are the more commonly possible ways. In the next volume, on oozes, we will cover how a man-eating monster goes about reproduces with humans exclusively.

You fidget a bit, a tad disquieted by this revelation. Eating souls? Plucking souls? Soul sex?

"Mind you, satori use none of these methods."

...You aren't sure if that's a good or bad sign, what with the supposed pain of it.

* * *

 **[x] It is quite romantic  
-[x] And sexy. Sexy, sexy anatomical incorrectness  
-[x] Except for the whole rape thing**

Satori looks to you a bit oddly. "...Romantic...? In what regard?" ...Did you confuse a mind reader enough that she can't quite grasp your reasoning without an explanation? "Well, you didn't _not_." She chuckles a bit. "After all, the mind is a winding maze of secrets. It's simple enough to get answers, if one knows how, but for those answers to make sense is another story."

You tap your lip. "Well, it's a little poetic, I guess?" You earn yourself an odd look. "Well, all sorts of things say the true monster is man, so, in this case, making man into a monster is... romantic." Although, you question if human monsters are anatomically incorrect.

"No, no they are not. 'Human monsters'... _can_ be one of the easiest way for a male monster to be possible." Well, at least, even if you were to accept, that wouldn't be an issue. "Quite. You hardly are male." You smil- "Though perhaps a bit androgynous, like your mother."

You give her your best pout.

Satori chuckles a bit. "It's not necessarily a bad thing, little bunny. I think it suits you in a way." ...You think you'll assume that to be a compliment.

Although, the rape thing is kind of... "No, no; it's unheard of as in it simply doesn't happen. Not as in it happens constantly and thus is a non-issue. Monsters are... different, after all. Humans are built around rape for reproduction. Monsters are built around love." You kind of want to dispute that, but... Wait, you aren't going to say some kind of cheesy thing abou- "There are no storks here." Good. You're tired of mixed signals on how babies are made. "Still, it's time that I hit the nail on the head, so to speak."

Satori pulls you back into her lap, flipping you around so that you're snugging into her lap as opposed to straddling her scandalously. "Such an odd little rabbit..." She chuckles at your thoughts, before getting to the sole bookmark in the story.

 _Whereas monsters are mostly composed of love to reproduce, eyes are..._ complicated. _Evil eyes are terrible creatures, befitting the descriptor. The term "evil" is, quite honestly, a perfect way to describe the majority of them. They reproduce somewhat like an infection more than any sort of relationship._

Evil eyes have a hidden tail, much like the artery of a satori, and it is quite flexible. Unlike a satori, it has bones and no small amount of muscle, meaning it can easily work as a barb to reel in prey just as well as mate with a human. It isn't terribly different from the traumatic insemination of some physical animals, in the end. They stab the human, and leave behind their barb. This barb always must be stabbed into the heart, and generally kills the target.

However, that is not the terrible part.

In truth, that which is dead will not lie for long, as the host is not truly dead. No, they are simply paralyzed, and, without specialized tools, do appear as dead as can be. Their body temperature, however, is the one easily discernable clue that they are anything but dead. Over the course of the next week, which is the full term of the "pregnancy", give or take, the host will slowly wither away. It is not until delivery, however, that the host truly dies.

You notice that Satori looks uncomfortable.

 _At the end of that period, the fully formed eye, which was once the host's heart, will eat its way out and bash its way through what remains of the ribs._

...Well, then. "A satori's method is... similar, but not forced. ...Eyes are the only ones that have a human-like method of reproduction." One of her red tubes pulls free of her wrist, before she removes the heart clasp wowthatlookssharphowaboutyoustopflashingmewithyourjunkmom and she puts it away. "Little bunny, if you see someone showing you such a thing, doubly so an evil eye, it would be best if you don't act friendly towards them."

 _Satori, however, have a kinder method, even if it is quite similar. The barb still penetrates the sternum, but it doesn't hit the heart. It isn't long enough for that. There is no terrible poison, though there is a numbing agent to lessen pain. The end is much the same, though the host doesn't die, and instead becomes a proper satori over time. A healthy satori will have five arteries coming from their heart, attaching to no particular place on the body, save for the head. The head is the only truly important connection to not remove, as it is the optic nerve. Should it be cut, one's ability to read minds will come to an end, and untold damage will be done to the mind._

The largest difference, however, is methods. Evil eyes are forceful in their methods, and satori are more... well, we ask. We explain all that will be heaped upon the shoulders of a potential child, and then accept their choice, no matter what it may be.

You feel Satori's eyes boring down on you. You think she's curious what you think of this revelation.

* * *

 **[x]Well, that sure explains a lot.  
[x]Jeez, mom, don't flash me like that!  
-[x]It's my job to flirt!  
[x]Eye  
-[x]Identify!  
-[x]Flirt to prove your point!  
[x]Sexy, sexy penetration damage!  
-[x]Kind of want...**

Your face is bright red as you shield your face. "M-mom, don't flash me like that. It's _my_ job to flirt!"

Satori looks amused. "Renko, is there not some irony in your current opinion?"

"Maybe, but jeez!"

"Need I remind you that you also don't have any of the ingrained feeling of embarrassment taught over a lifetime?"

"S-still!"

"And that it's not truly what one might call genitals so much as the head of a floppy spear?"

"Well..."

"And that I can read minds?"

You huff. "Just trying to lighten the mood..."

"I believe you did that admirably." She chuckles with amusement. It's nice to see her so cheerful compared to when you got here. This gives her pause. "...I suppose I 'have' cheered up a bit, haven't I?"

You stare at the eye that rests over her breast. It stares back. You stare harder. It doesn't flinch, though has an odd... curiosity to it. As if it's probing. As if it's looking deep within you.

You match its gaze, trying to look deep within the glistening thing. The closer you look, the more detail you see. The more you see, the more you begin to realize something.

She's looking at you with her heart. You're looking at her beating heart, quite possibly, which ripped itself free of her chest.

 **Third Eye 20D/999MD/10A/80MA**

She who fights with monsters should be careful lest she become a monster all the same. And if one were to gaze long into an abyss, the abyss may also gaze into thee thrice as deeply.

...Great, your eyes are now throwing out mangled quotes to suit the situation.

Satori giggles a bit. It's a pleasant sound; enough so to make you smile. "It suits me well enough, I suppose."

"Hey there, sexy. I see you and eye together."

Another bout of laughter comes forth. "You're terrible, Renko. Just as bad as her." She has a smile. "...Thank you, Renko." You raise a brow. What did you do? "Well, you've been you." ...You think you're missing something here. "No, not terribly. ...You've just made this old ball of fluff very happy."

And if I said I might be considering your offer? "Well... ...I would have to take a stance of neutrality, due to your... peculiar motivations." But mom, it's so sharp and pointy! "Now, now. You can decide to do this at any time while you are here." ...You're not gonna let me stay if I wanted to?

Satori flinches, before sighing. "I know well it to be unwise. It was how I died the very first time. Selfishly trying to protect your grandmother, and making her prove that she can fight her way past me." She sighs."...She did, after a short battle. That girl... ...that time, she didn't mean it to happen." She smiles just a bit. "She reset just for me." That smile withers and dies. "Not that it matters, with how much it turned out I truly meant to her..."

You hug her. "I won't do that, mom."

She chuckles a bit.

You smile up at her.

"I know, little bunny. I know." She sighs. "But I also know that, thanks to your grandmother, you do not truly tug your own strings, to borrow a metaphor from the long dead." Picking you back up, she begins to walk. You wonder where you're going. "I think you are in need of a bath, before I begin what I intend." What you intend? "Your grandmother killing me, as well as the deaths of so many children, have taught me that the best option isn't to bar, but to prepare. To that end, I intend to train you in magic, for physical training will be a pointless venture, even if you don't remain human."

* * *

 **[x] Guilt! Patres nostri peccaverunt et non sunt et nos iniquitates eorum portavimus. Servi dominati sunt nostri non fuit qui redimeret de manu eorum**

[x] Determination! Si desperaveris lassus in die angustiae inminuetur fortitudo tua

[x] Flirt! Duo ubera tua sicut duo hinuli capreae gemelli qui pascuntur in lilies. Tota pulchra es amica mea et macula non est in te

 _Guilt ! Our fathers have sinned, and are not: and we have borne their iniquities. Servants have ruled over us: there was none to redeem us out of their hand_

Determination ! If thou lose hope , being weary in the day of distress , thy strength shall be diminished

Flirt ! Thy two breasts are like two young roes that are twins, which feed among the lilies. Thou art all fair , my love; there is no spot in thee

There is a long silence after the words leave your mouth. "Don't fret, little one; I don't blame you. I merely realize the danger you present is all." Danger...? "Indeed. Humans are capable of great things, if their feelings grow strong enou _gh_!" Hmm... Such powerful breasts... "N-now, now. You needn't... ...Goodness, Renko, how are you even thinking in a language you don't even know...?"

...You are? "Yes. Yes, you are. It seems rather out of left field, as it were..." They have baseball here? "They have comedians." ...But what's that have to to do with...? "No, no, What's busy being on second." Who? "Who's on first." What do you mean...? "No, I mean Who." What? "No, Who." I don't know what you're talking? "No, no, I Don't Know's on third, and What's on second. _Who_ 's on first."

...Ohh. You think you remember this joke from history class!

Smiling, Satori comments, "Yes, that is indeed the one." She carefully balances you in one arm and opens the door with the other. "However, jokes will have to wait. We're here."

You know, now that you think about it, why is she carrying you again? You feel pretty dang good.

Satori blushes. "Well... ...I suppose it does prevent you from biting doors and launching face-first at the floor."

Okay, she has you there.

"Plus, it's becoming a habit, at this rate. You're quite comfortable to carry." ...You'll take that as a compliment.

Setting you down, satori-

-1HP

"Moooom! What was that for?" You hold your pained forehead.

Satori looks amused as she begins running the bath. "Well, it worked." ...Worked? "Well, you stopped thinking and speaking in Latin.

Que?

"...That's spanish."

Ohh.

"That's why it was concerning. Now, test the water, as I did burn your grandmother a bit trying to do it myself."

You head over, putting your finger in- Brr!

Satori turns the knob a fraction of an inch.

Yeek! Hot!

-1HP

And now a fraction of a fraction the other way.

Ohh, that's not too bad.

"Good." With that, Satori begins undressing you.

* * *

 **[x]You're not a baby! Rebelliousness! Smash the System! Hack the planet! ANARCHYYY  
-[x]Okay, you're done.**

Or so she thinks! You jump away just as she's about to unbutton your blouse. Satori, of course, looks shocked! _Very_ shocked!

First stage of the rebellion has been completed!

With that done, you let out a roar of effort as you... carefully unbutton your blouse.

You don't have a change of anything but socks, after all. Your feet have a tendency to get swampy. While Satori looks minorly horrified at the memories of that stench, and highly amused at your sudden burst of teenness, you pull open your blouse, receiving a gasp at what you you can only imagine to be _horror at how rebellious you are_.

You try to pull off your tie in one fluid motiohhgodyoupulledittootightcan'tbreathe and it gets tugged loose by the fluffy, uhh... tyrant you call a mother!

-1HP

Satori looks sternly at you.

 **Your joking rebelliousness fills you with Determination! ...Not to turn your tie into a noose again.**

+1 Max DT

Satori smiles, looking satisfied with that, and so you get back to sticking it to the man!

...To the woman?

...To the fluffy awesome thing you call a mother!

Satori, of course, rolls her eyes. "You're terrible, Renko."

 **Her words fill you with anarchistic thanks!**

Your fluffy awesome thing you call a mother chuckles at that odd combination.

Next, you slip out of your shoes, and _very_ carefully kick them off to the side, being sure not to break anything.

You throw your arms up. "ANARCHYYYYYY!"

With your joke done with, you let yourself be stripped the rest of the way. Your mother seems amused by the jarring shift as she dunks a bucket in the water andBLRBLRBLRB.

"Renko, you're supposed to vocalize that."

"What, and inhale water?" She seems amused as she— "A _HH_ HH!"

And in you go.

With more velocity than you expected, too!

* * *

 **[x] This is deeper than you barghlhlhlh  
-[x] Contemplate why is that so.  
-[x] Wonder about the necessity of air. Do monster need it? You think so. What about magic? Can they fly like an eagle (or a basketball star) too?**

You try to comment on how deep the water is, only to end up nearly inhaling some water.

-1HP

You stroke your chin, thinking about how it's deeper than you thought.

You'll go with magic.

Still, that leaves a far more important question. Do monsters need air? Do they fly like you?! Can they reach the ceiling, jump off it and ping off the ground like a pinball?!

You notice Satori is giving you a dry look from over the crystal clear waters. Blushing a little, you swim to the surface. You're not a bad swimmer. You managed to escape that croc that one time, but Mari didn't seem too impressed, saying it was just a shoe.

But you know better. Crocs are the most evil sort of shoe. If _ wore a shoe, that'd be the one. I have standards.

...Wait, that was an odd thought.

When you reach the surface, you gasp for air as Satori sighs. "You're worse than Okuu." Who? "...A pet of mine. She left home long, long ago." She looks slightly melancholy. "...She was a good girl. And, from what I hear, she still is." She looks a bit sad about something. Well, sadder than the subject at hand. "Well... I suppose my other remaining pet does worry me." Before you can think of anything concrete, she interrupts, "But I do not wish to talk about Orin."

Sighing, she picks up a glass bottle and uncorks the top. You smell roses, if only a little. ...If that's the case, you have to wonder just how strong a smell it puts out at a closer range... "Nothing too terrible. It does have a potent smell, but... Well, it doesn't linger." She then proceeds to pour a drop in her pawlm, getting the other hand wet, and begins working it to a surprising level of latherrific.

Seriously, you can see how that little bottle is enough for her.

Nodding, she says, as she begins working it into your hair, "Yes, a full bottle is typically enough to last me a good while, if I don't go overboard." You nod a bit, closing an eye as the shamwow runs down it. Mom seems to find amusement in your terminology.

"Now, take a deeeep breath, little bunny~" Wait, whaBLEBLURLURLBUBLUR. "There we go. All clean."

"Uhh... Mom, you know I need to clean more than just my _hair_ , right?"

Satori blinks once, before scratching a cheek. "Ahh, yes. My mistake. I, erm..." She averts her third eye. "I do only every five to ten years meet a human."

Something's up.

* * *

 **[x]Interrogate!  
-[x]Was it your pets?!  
-[x]Use your eyes to shine light in her face!  
-[x]Good cop bad cop! Then I'll take-  
-[x]_, you're good cop. ...Ehh?**

Satori shields her eyes as you turn on your best highbeams!

-1DT

"Err... Now, uhh... I _don't_ want to hurt you...? So, uhh... just come clean...?"

Satori's third eye is blinking rapidly, as if in a daze. ...You might have to remember this trick.

"Don't want to hurt her?! We'll obviously do anything it takes to get this information!"

"R-Renko...? What on Earth are yo-"

"I'll be the one asking questions here!" She seems oddly off balance!

...You imagine Satori cartwheeling around in the nude.

She doesn't seem to react in the least. Not a twitch, or a shudder, or even a frown or chide!

Huh, seems she can't read minds if you flash her blind. I wish I had eyes to gouge out. Big baby.

"My partner's... a beast. Just give her what she wants and everything will be okay. If you don't, uhh... ...I guess she'll... tickle you or something...?" ...This feels extremely backwards. That means it's working! ... _How_...?

"Renko, really now..."

"Where were you on July 4th?!" How does that have anything to do with _anything_? Sͤ̎͏̫̹̤̪̹͚h͎͎̗̹̞̝̙̑͂̿ͦh̶̲͚̻̠̿̃̀̈̍͆ͅh̩͓͎͈̠̥̦̆̍̚͢ĥͪͦͮ̽̄̇h͉͎̙͓͇͡.͓͎͓̥͊̈ͭͮ͋̾ͫ ... _Fine_.

"Erm... Ahh, that's..." She sighs. "I'm not familiar with that calendar, little bunny."

"Who killed her?!"

"E-ehh? Renko, who are you...?"

"I'm Renko!"

"That's not..."

"Search your feelings: you know it to be true!"

Silence hangs for a moment.

And then your mother bursts into a fit of giggles.

T̵̳̑͐͊̽͑c̭͔̩̺͔̲͐h̩͖̹́ͦͫ̓.̘̩̯̠̉͘

"Really, now, Little bunny..." She wipes a tear from her eye. "Did you really force her to be the _good_ cop?" Ahh, it seems she's recovered. "I quite have." And is amused. "Also true." And has cheered up. "Well, that isn't... untrue." She pauses. "And it wasn't over that, it's just... well..." She blushes a bit. "I don't actually have any proper soap. Just shampoo." ...Wait, you were right?

You know, kid... I've realized something. ...Yeah? You're not like your mother, or her mother. Really? Yeah. You're different. ...Thank-

You're _insane_.

* * *

 **[x] Aww, geez, you're making me blush!  
[x] You're not so bad yourself, hot stuff.**

You can't help the blush creeping onto your cheeks as you hold them with a small smile. "Y-you really think so?"

...Yeah. Yeah, this is definitely the truth. If you're not, then I'll eat my hat.

"Well... you're not so bad yourself, hot stuff..."

Oddly enough, you don't get an answer from her.

You begin to hear giggles that echo in the spacious room. Giggles heard b̛o͏t̵h̸ consciously an̢d̶ ͞un̨cońs͡c͏i͟o̷uśly, from one source a̕nd̶ tw̸o̧. T̛͞h̸͢͡e̛͞ ̢l̨a͟t̵̨̛t̛̕͡ȩ̡̛r̕ ͡iś́͟ ̷̸͠q̷̕͜u͏̷i̧͟t́͘e ̕͞a ̀l̨̀͡o͟t͟ ́͡l͢e̵͜͠ś̢s̨͝ ̵r͘͢e͝҉̨st̀͏r̕҉a͠į͞n̷̵e͠d̵,͞ ̸҉od͏d̸̢͞ĺ͠ỳ͘ ȩ͢nơ҉͞ư̕͘gh.̢͡

Hmph. Oddly enough, you feel your cheeks have heated up a bit more.

It's actually a little dizzying.

-1DT

* * *

 **[x] A/S/L... No?  
-[x]... Fine**

[X] My Psychopathic Possession Can't Possibly be This Cute!

[x] Ask on a date.

[X]Wash body with...  
-[X]...Water?

[x] Can I, uh, shampoo your back?

What. What? Seriously, why do you even _care_? Why wouldn't I? I killed your mother! Well, yeah, but she got better? I also killed your _new_ mother! Again, she seems A-okay. And your grandmother...? Honestly, with what she apparently has done... ...I don't remember. Happy? How can you not remember your sex and location? What? That's not... Ugh, just forget it.

Satori seems amused, off to the side.

By the way, did you know that you're adorable when you're angry? What? That's not... Why would you even...? You get the cutest crease on your forehead! ...What? Idiot. What...? That's _your_ forehead. So? It's practically yours too, right? _Why are you so freaking blase about this?!_

When you come to your next decision, Satori seems somewhat trouble, if amused all the same.

So, wanna go on a date some time? ...God dammit, you're worse than _Frisk_... ...So, what was Mom like? You. In more than one word? Nicer you. ...Wait, she was? Yeah. They irritated me to no end, but, in the end, I still won.

You frown, before sighing. Why do you like hurting people? Heh... Ask ol' **granny** that, if you care so much. I'm not answering it.

...Maybe you will.

With that, you begin swishing about your hips in a shimmie. The corners of Satori's mouth quirk up a bit. "Renko, perhaps using your hands as well might be wise?" ...But Mooooom! "No buts, young lady. If you don't, I'll do it for you." ...If you do, can I shampoo your back? "Only if you stop imagining me in such a disturbing way." See, you _knew_ it'd bug her. "You do get points for trying." She smiles a bit, which you return with a grin.

You watch your new mother begin carefully undressing. Huh. Her belly is fluffy, too! "R-renko, you really don't have to think about such things..." Well, it's just that you were wondering if anywhere wasn't fluffy. It's kind of cuter this way.

And your mother sighs, stepping into the water. The depth makes a bit more sense at her size. If it were shallow enough for you, it wouldn't really work for her, would it? "Well, I suppose it _would_ be difficult."

Wait, she didn't-!

"Renko, with as much fur as I have, it is beyond pointless." ...Yeah, but... "The only reason I did it for you to even such a degree is because I knew your mind was troubled over western bathing methods."

You smile at the sentiment. "Thanks, Mom."

You slowly discover that Satori's hands are softer than you think! It certainly doesn't support the whole scary monster thing. Satori smiles at this. "Thank you, Renko. Many 'monsters' are as nice as any human, just as many humans are as as bad as any monster could ever be." Her smile dims. "Or worse."

Soon enough, you mother's work is done, and you are...

...Well...

"Mom, why did you use shampoo on my body...?"

"In part due to habit. You see, my sister and our pets tended towards more... 'fluffy' forms."

Ahh, that makes sense, then.

Your leg hair has never felt so luscious and full bodied!

Satori chuckles a bit. "Quite."

...But how will you tackle Mom's back hai- fur?

-1DT

* * *

 **[X] Just Enough**

\- [X] Sud Top Hat counts as enough.

You are exact in your measurements.

 _One_ dab.

You begin to work it in.

It's not enough. _Why_ isn't it enough? What turned your head into a presumably red sudsy wasteland has only made her back a little soapy.

"It's more a light pink."

One dab. Again.

As you work it in, you frown. Yet again not enough. You do, however, note how downright solid her back feels. She's built like a fluffy tank! Your mom is the best.

Satori peeks at you oddly with her third eye. "I don't see how those relate." She does seem to be smiling, going by the eye.

Yet another single dab.

Working it in, you grow impatient with the bottle. You look over her back, and try to figure it out.

 **Satori's Back 0D/0MD/0A/MA**

A knife between the vertebrae is all it takes.

Also, six dabs of shampoo.

+1DT

Completely ignoring the assassination advice, much to the chagrin of your favorite possession, you add another three dabs of shampoo, working them to a niiiice lather. Her pinkish white fur becomes fluffier and, of course, sudsier. Also, true to her word, it's not a bit blue. However, it doesn't become overly so. There was no waste in your actions. They are precise, _measured_ latherings.

You might even call it a surgical shampooing.

Satori chuckles a bit. "Little bunny, really, now... That sounds more like you are about to shave me and perform an operation..." She does smile a bit, however, so you feel assured that it's all in jest."

While she is rolling her eyes, you scoop up some suds and make a top hat. Looking up, you stand and crown her a gentleman!

Giggling, she comments, "Royalty, and women, do not work that way, I'm afraid."

Well, they should...

You begin stacking another top hat on her third eye, smiling as you do. It stares up at you like a cat in a sweater and mittens.

Ignoring that comment, she continues, "Thank you for the help, little bunny. I'm a tad inflexible, so I typically have trouble with my back." You smile a bit. "Now, let me finish up. You may want to get out, however. You're looking a tad red. I'll find you when I'm done, okay? Then I'll help you fix your spellcard."

-1DT

* * *

 **[x] Okey dokey  
-[x] Call grandma and ask her!  
-[x] What do you mean "Ask her what"? We just talked about this! About our lovely stowaway's murderous hobbies!**

[X]To the not so endless hallway!

Satori smiles at the ease of your answer. "Have fun looking for ghosts, Renko." She begins pouring a considerable amount of what the six dabs had turned her back into messy perfection. She also proceeds to roll her eyes at your term.

You climb out of the bath, standing on the suspiciously mom-like mat, and towel off withwhoaisthatabsorbant! ...You sliiiide it up your arm, noting how it practically suctions to your skin.

Well, then.

You slide it all over the place, slowly getting more comfortable with moving it faster. As your body grows more and more used to the suction, you throw caution to the wind and- "Oww!"

Okay, note to self: don't throw caution to the wind with towels.

"I recommend in general, little bunny." She eyes the towel, where your leg hair resides. Or, well, what little there is.

You can't help that you're a late bloomer, dang it!

You whisper to your body for the upteenth time to grow faster, and give it a pat on the back of encouragement.

+1DT

With that done, you towel off your hai _owwyourhairoww_.

Okay, so you should have seen that coming.

 _Gently_ drying your hair, you quickly make sure that there was no loss. Satisfied that your hair isn't what you see on the towel, you decide that it's still just leg hair. With that done, you towel off your waterlogged hat, before slapping it on your head with a wet plop. There, all- "Little bunny, you only put on your hat." Pausing, she amends, "Or, I suppose took off your hat and put it back on."

Looking down, you realize that she is indeed correct!

Quickly you begin to dre- "Ahh, ahh, ahh. There are clothes I have pulled out for you in the closet." But _Moooom_! That's on the other side of the room! "Now, now. It's only a short walk." Fiiiine...

Making the long, arduous walk to the other end of the room, you turn the knob. This place sure is Western. "Yes, well, that was something I did to occupy my time. It is rather..." She is silent a little while. "Well, I honestly have a very short to-do list."

Looking in the closet, you find clothes... oddly like yours?

"They were your grandmother's."

Well, that's an odd thought. They're, uhh... Surprisingly normal, all things considered.

"Well, she _is_ the more normal of you three."

 **You try to take that as a compliment, but you eventually give up!**

-1DT

"Ohh, hush; I prefer your craziness to her... _ways_... any day of the week." It's good that you stopped pretending to like her. You were giving mixed signals. "...In the end, I am not sure quite how to feel towards her. Still, you can judge for yourself."

You nod, equipping the plaid purple thing.

"I'll wash your outfit before I come for you, alright?"

You nod with a smile. Mom's the best.

As you head out, you look down at yourself.

 **Sumireko's Default Lv5 0D/50MD/0A/50MA**

Smells like mothballs and sins.

Not the good kind.

You gulp. Well, that's concerning.

Seriously, since when did your eyes even have a sense of smell? You swear, if they even think about rocketing out of your skull and trying to get you pregnant...

...No. Enough stalling.

You pull out your phone, frowning at the cracks from its fall. Ignoring that, you dial home, holding your breath a bit. It's a pretty tense wait, if short. It's as if she was expecting you, as she picked up on the second ring.

"Renko."

"Grandma."

There's a silence between the two of you. You feel like you get her a little more than ever before, now, and that she knows this.

Eventually, like all calms before a storm, it ends.

"I guess you learned, didn't you?"

You're quiet a moment, before sighing. "Yeah. A lot of stuff, too. Still..."

Another pause-

You bump your nose on a door.

-1HP

Your grandmother seems lucid right now. Good. You weren't going to accept otherwise.

Opening the door, you ask, "So, what's this stuff about _?"

You hear a sigh on the other side. "I need a drink for this. Gimme a sec, kid." You hear a pop. Well, that was fast. "So, anything specific?"

"Well... She told me you'd know why she's so violent."

You hear her take a swig as the liquid splashes around in the bottle. Her voice is a bit strained a second. You half want to ask what she's even drinking. "Well... Because I made her that way." Well, _that's_ a horrifying thought. "You know, 'Monkey see, monkey do'? Well... I guess _ took after my example when she, well..." Another swig. "She took my soul."

...Well, then.

"And she kept controlling me when I tried to make things right. Everything was fine, but then..." She sighs. "She killed them all."

I̡t̡͡ ҉́͢w̷̨a̴s̶ ͏̴ỳ̸̀̕͜o҉̛́u̢̨r̶̵̵̡͝ ͏̛fa͝u͞l͠t̢͝. ҉A̴͡l̵̢l̵̢ ỳ̸̀̕͜o҉̛́u̢̨r̶̵̵̡͝ ̵͏fa̵̕u̡̕lt͠.̛͠ ̨͘҉E҉v҉e͘r͞y̷t̴h͟҉ín͡g̸ ̸̵i͘s̢͠ ỳ̸̀̕͜o҉̛́u̢̨r̶̵̵̡͝ ͢͡f҉aùl͜͡t͟.

E͑̀ͪͮ̇ͧ̂̊͛̒ͬ̏̓̊͑ͬ̽̅҉̵̣̜͕͎̣̪̩̜̞͕̖͖͇̥̥̱́͡V̎ͨ̓̅̂̍̉̔͒͛̕҉̵̫̠̙͇̯͙͕͇̲̺͙̖̠̱̭͍͇̫E̡̺̞̬̬͍̻̟̜̞͓͙̲͙̩͋̽ͦͬ͗̊͒ͯ͒̈ͮͩ͘͘R̨͎̜͉̩̦̝̳͓̙͙͆ͨ̾͒ͧ̏͢͢ͅY̴̨͍͍̫̲͛̿̆̓͒ͩͣ͌͆T̡̢̖͍̤̣͇͖ͥͮ͆  
̟̱̞̻̪͉͎̼͖͎̭H̱̪̲͂̒ͦ͐ͩͪ͂ͩ̾ͨ̆͠ͅI̅ͤ̈́ͯͤ̅̓͂ͤ̆͂̆͆͐̚͡҉̷͉̦̲̲̤̩̩̠͇̜͕̮̯̘̖Ņ̴̢̺̳̣̻͎̬̠̝̱̯̦̯̌ͮͪ̀̽̓̈́̽ͣ̾̍ͥ̏͛ͩ̚̚͜͞G̫̜̜̰̥͛ͦͤ͌̒ͧ͐͗ͭ͂̐̓̆̑͌ͤ̒ͮ̕͢.̴͉̤͓̰̎̐ͫͪ̒͂ͫͬ̉̄͛ͪͨ́ͩ̃́͜͜͠ͅ  
͎̘̘̟̳̱̼̩͎̯͙̱ͅ

You hear a yelp on the other end. Then you hear a bout of nervous laughter. "Well, uhh... Yeah, I think that's enough for now, Matilda! Gotta go!"

The call ends.

Dammit.

Sighing, you find yourself ramming face-first into a pillar.

-1HP

It seems there is only one here, oddly. And it's surprisingly solid, too.

...It seems to also be blocking the button. Odd.

* * *

 **[X]Try to press button!  
-[X]Snuggle up as close as you have to!  
-[X]Reaaaaal close!  
-[X]Flirt  
-[X]Assume it's Merlin!  
-[X]Identify**

You start getting close to the button. The pillar is in your way, sadly.

It's almost as if it's alive...

You press your body against its chilly surface. It seems to be... glowy, yet solid. Which is odd, as you're growing increasingly sure it's a ghost.

You decide the best way to go about reaching the button is to snuggle closer than close! To snuggle comfier than comfy! You're not fluffy like mom, but you make do!

You swing your absolutely massive chest at it!

1 damage!

100% HP remains!

The pillar seems to feel an odd sense of camaraderie with you. You guess.

-1DT

She must be Merlin. "Nice, uhh... chest?" Smooth.

You hear a surprisingly clear, if confused, voice. "Thhhank you...?" Can't be Lunasa. ...Did Merlin even talk? "I... like your hhhat...?"

+1DT

You snuggle closer to the oddly not bone chillingly cold pillar. "Thanks!" You know, spending so much time with a mind reader has taught you how wonderful it is to be heard. "I'm, umm... jealous of yours? It's... very... ...pointy. Yes." I almost feel bad for you.

But then I remember I don't.

"Your, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Your fetish outfit is very purple."

+1DT

"Thank you! I like your... large buttons. Very large. Very shiny."

"Your hhhhair is shhhhiny."

+1DT

"I like yours, too!"

"And you have vvvvery ssssmoothhhh legssss?"

"I blame a towel."

"Dasssstardly towelssss."

"Indeed."

"Yessss."

"Yours are very cool!"

"...Wassss thhhhat a pun?"

"It was."

She snickers just a little, her form returning to- Crap, it was the red one!

You gaze intensely at her, much to her confusion.

 **Lyrica 999D/25MD/0A/25MA**

She's cute when she's not drooling acid.

She also seems to have the same pride in her diminutive breasts.

* * *

 **[X]`Let's be friends now and compare chests.  
[X] "I've met your sisters. I like them. Can I like you too?"  
[X] "What does that button do? The last time I saw it, I was with Hourai and... "**

The sunken pits called eyes widen a bit, the light within brightening a bit. Her... lips part. Are those lips? Well, you made out with Lunasa. They must be, right? ...Then again, they were really sticky and gooey.

It was the kind of gross you could get used to.

The ghostly girl blinks out of her stupor. "...Are you... sssserious?"

"Well, yeah."

Her stare bores into your sou- that sounds somehow insensitive, now that you think about it.

She thrusts out her massive cliff face. "Like thhhhissss...?" Her voice sounds a bit off. Where as before it felt hallow and clear, it now sounds almost... timid as well?

You do the same with your ginormous cutting board.

Two chests enter, two chest, uhh... Well, okay, two chests _better_ leave.

You both stare at each others' chests like fine works of art.

You judge. You weigh. ...Mentally. You even imagine what they would look like if they weren't mostly ribs.

"Your sisters are nice."

"Nassssa tried to ssssuck out your ssssoul."

"Yeah, that sucked." You rub your arms. "She's a good kisser."

"Shhhhe issss."

...Wait. "Do you...?"

She blinks.

She blinks twice, now.

Her eyes widen in shock, followed suit by horror. "No!"

You wince. "Jeez, it's just a question."

"A quesssstion thhhhat issss exxxxtremely awkward..."

Well, she has a point there. "Sorry."

She puts down the monolithic things, and sighs.

With the way she talks, the sigh is a bit long, unexpectedly. "It'ssss fine."

"Also, can I press your button?"

The pale face of the ghost flushes red with blood you're vaguely sure she doesn't have.

 **The sight of a chest not larger than yours fills you with Determination!**

* * *

 ** **[X]Yes  
[X]Rephrase that question.  
-[X]Somehow, worse than before.****

"I meant I wanna touch it!"

The silence is deafening.

"J-just a little...?"

She's fidgeting, the red in the face deepening.

Well, redder.

"Please?"

And her mouth is pouring red. ...You really hope that it's just how she blushes. Maybe she got it from her sister.

It actually turns her red outfit from a good color balance to so much red you'd think she-

You decide that sick ghosts pour from the mouth like a jar with a hole in it.

You also hope that is at least her blood. Sadly, it is. Good!

Wait, bad! You didn't want it to be anyone's! "Are you okay?"

She clicks her jaw shut, gulping. "And if I ssssaid-"

And then she gets pulled through the floor by a trombone's slideywhateveritis, as if someone didn't like her act.

Well then.

* * *

 ** **[X] Press the button  
\- [X] But slowly at first  
\- - [X] Start by flicking side-to-side (to check for traps)  
\- - - [X] Thoroughly feel around the button as well. Traps are the worst, and you don't want to be springing one!  
\- - - - [X] Lick and/or suck the button to ensure it isn't laced with poison.  
\- - - - - [X] When all that is done and you think it's ready, push the button as vigorously and frantically as possible until something wonderful happens.****

You gently, _teasingly_ flick the button from side to side, on the lookout for any traps you totally wouldn't have triggered.

Satisfied with your safety foreplay, you now get down to the main event. Of safety. You slide you fingers gently, _sensually_ , around the button.

"You like that, don't you, you dirty little button..."

You feel the button is enjoying herself.

Satisfied at its trapless, silent enjoyment, you soon are on your knees, hands resting on either side of it for support as you begin to treat it to things only sweets get to experience.

You swirl and flick the switch with your tongue, before taking it into your mouth. After you push all quarter inch of it as deep as you can, you begin to bob your head just as you were taught, going up and down at a steady pace. As you pull it out of your mouth, you apply heavy, noisy suction.

You look down at yourself.

Nope, you aren't dead. No poison.

You're sure the button is begging for more, and begging you to marry it on the spot. Sadly, you have other intentions as you begin to hammer away at the button for all its worth.

Further down the hall you hear stone grinding against stone, before slamming down, alternating with every smack of thumb on button, flesh slapping stone at a set pace, neither increasing nor decreasing in your frenzied slamming.

Down the 'endless' hall.

...You have to go through that hall again, don't you.

Dang it!

* * *

 ** **[X]Press so that it makes the grinding sound.  
-[X]Investigate.****

After a long and arduous trek down the nigh unending hall, you find yourself in front of a newly opened entrance.

...The floor of the opening looking more akin to a crater than anything.

Mmmaybe you shouldn't have pounded it so much.

As you look inside, you notice that it's a descending set of stone stairs.

They look older than that which you found outside, especially with how they aren't purple.

* * *

 ** **[X]Descend the stairs****

[X]Prepare your chest for possible attacks, but try not to kill anything. Just block and move.  
\- [X] remember basics of chest discipline

You cup the underside of your totally huge chest, making sure to keep your finger on the side of the... trigger guard.

You aren't quite sure where that is, but you decide to just not pull the trigger.

Wherever _that_ is.

You begin to descend into the inky darkness, confused why you can't see.

It's like the darkness is darker than dark. Blacker than black, and just... eating the light?

Before you enter into the darkness completely, you fellsweetmonkeyjesusisthatcoldholycrap. Looking back, you find Lunasa and Lyica grabbing your shoulders.

They fade away as soon as you see the concerned look they are giving you.

Well, that's ominous.

* * *

 ** **[x] Look around carefully. Let eyes adjust. See what little that might be visible.  
-[x] Don't move. Be prepared to leave ASAP.****

You step to the edge of that shade impassable. You know well how you can see in the dark, so you have to wonder what it means when the inky blackness before you is darker still.

You see no twitch or movement. No flash of a shine from fanged teeth, nor of cold steel. You see not what might be beyond, awaiting your arrival in that dark descent.

You merely gaze into the abyss.

Nothing nibbles at the tattered trapping of sanity, nor set traps meant to ensnare.

Nothing happens at all. You know not why you are suddenly getting extremely poetic, and saying the same thing ten different ways. One more than nine. Two more than eight.

You feel you don't want to keep counting down.

Still, nothing beyond, or of the beyond, approaches.

However, you hear the oddest, quietest sound.

Not unlike the piping of a wind instrument, or that of a bird's song.

In fact, the repetitious nature is a _lot_ like a bird song.

A bird of metal, but still.

It's as if the highest possible notes are being repeated. It's so wrong it's right. It's so right it's wrong.

Will you ever stop repeating things different ways?

You feel like you've taken a step into a story of a different tone.

Where apparently the fourth wall is nonexistent.

But do you dare take another? Or another step yet?

Do you dare investigate this odd piping? This song of sharp whistled pipings unending?

The fine hairs on your neck stand on end at the very thought.

* * *

 ** **[X]Float down the steps!  
-[X]Whistle back!****

+5Max DT

You swallow your dread and descend into the dark, though you float, not trudge or step. A scent of alien chemicals and acids assail your nostrils, making your eyes water with an acrid sting. Alone, the acids and chemicals would be bearable, but that scent of rot and decay... you nearly cover the floor in your ex.

-1DT

As you descend, you make a sharp left, as if seeing without seeing.

As you fly, you whistle your best, trying to imitate the odd piping.

The piping stops.

Why did the piping stop?

Your whistled, musical mockery of the piping plays back at you as if it were its own.

It's no echo, but an imitation of an imitation. It has your imperfections, as well as an odd sound not unlike the corruption from playing telephone.

You imitate the imitation of your imitation. "Tekeli-li!"

 _Tekeli-i_

It's nearer now.

"Teleli-i!"

 _Tekei-i_

"Teke-ah!"

 _Tekeah-li_

"Teketi-wi" You mix it up a bit as you call out.

 _Tewi_

...Well, that was different.

 _Tekebu-ni_

"Bunny?"

 _Bu-ni_

The odd piping is growing near at an oddly rapid rate, and so too does the lingering scent grow stronger with it.

Before you, two red lights appear in the impassable darkness, not unlike eyes.

...And then a smile? A glowing smile.

"Smiles don't glow, you know."

The smile vanishes.

A glowing outline of a smile appears where it once was, almost like...

Well, you have to accept that. Glowing lipstick _is_ a thing.

A _dumb_ thing, sure, but still.

* * *

 ** **[X] Shyly greet the smile, and politely complement its choice of "makeup"****

You return the wide, smudgy, heavily lipsticked grin with a smile.

The grin grows larger!

And by larger, you mean it... actually _expanded_. It didn't stretch wider, nor did it grow happier. It just got... bigger...?

You attempt to make your smile expand!

You hurt your cheeks in your attempt!

-1HP- You get a sticky glob to the face.

It... kind of _burns._

You decide it's a _good_ burn.

You also try not to gag, as it has the consistency of a slightly chunky loogie.

 _Tekehi-li_

"Did you just... say healie?"

 _Tekeye-ye_

"Why do you add the teke?"

 _Tekesi-pi tekeki_

Sipiki...? Si... pi... ki...?

"Speak?"

 _Tekelu-ru tekeni_

Luruni- "Learn." You tap your gooed up lips. "You're... learning by what I say?"

 _Tekeye-ye_

She's kind of cute... If sounding like a pipe organ made of brass birds.

Her grin is getting pretty big by this point. You could probably fit in it, if you tried.

-1DT

* * *

 ** **[x] Get mentally prepared for it to have a bizarre body and remember: what matters is who you are on the inside, even if that's a gelatinous mass.  
-[x] Complement its eyes and ask if it has more.****

[x] Try to learn its language  
-[x] Face hurting (point at face) "Tekefe-i tekesu Tekeha-ru Teketi-nu teken-gu"

You take a deep breath to calm yourseohhgodthestench and let it out slowly.

This cutie clearly must have body image issues, with how thickly she put on her lipstick and... eyes.

"You, uh... I like your eyes!"

 _Tekeye-ye_

"Do you have more?"

 _Tekeme-be_

Maybe, huh? Hmm... "Can I see them?"

You stare on as eyes begin to appear like stars in the void of space, and you notice some die out just like those cosmic events.

Eye after eye after eye after eye after eye after eye after eye twists and splits from nowhere, smoldering with that same red that stands out from the absolute darkness.

You fail to fail a sanity check. It's not that you aren't making them so much as your dice just keep flying out the window and ricocheting into the gutter.

Figuratively.

You glance over the eyes. Huh. Two dozen with a spare.

"Any more?"

And then there were more.

You decide it best to stop asking for seconds, and swiftly change the subject from her 47 shiny, shiny eyes. They're very pretty at this range.

You think you'll guess her language till it sticks. "Tekefe-i tekesu Tekeha-ru Teketi-nu teken-gu"

The face begins twisting.

It's now upside down.

...Is she confused...?

 _Tekeli-li_

"T-tekeli-li?"

 _Tekeli-li_

"Tekeli-li!"

 _Tekeli-li_

"Tekeli-li...?"

 _Tekeli-li_

What a meaningful conversation!

"Chin chin~!"

 _Tekeli-li_

"Tekeli-li!"

"Chin chin~!"

Okay, it seems that you've attracted that bird from before. Maybe they're friends...? That's a good sign, right?

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

"Hey, uh..."

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

"Do you guys... understand each other?"

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

They seem to just be chirping at each other, now.

-1DT  
+1HP

* * *

 ** **[x] Ask for their names.  
[x] Keep trying to talk to both. Learn both birdie and shoggoth while you're at it!  
-[x]Is it actually katakana with teke put every syllable or so?  
-[x] Or, well, whistle. Whistling works as well.  
-[x] Whistle while you work learn!  
[x] Gush over the cuteness of the situation.  
-[x] But the ghosts were worried... is little shaggy dangerous to you? Or is something else?****

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

Okay, they obviously can communicate with each other... Does that mean birds and, uh... whatever they are are related?

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

Okay, let's start simple. "T-tekewhat's-your tekename?"

The silence is deafening.

 _Tekeru-mi tekea-a_

"Chin chin~"

Rumiaa, huh? And you're just gonna ignore the bird's name, as Rumiaa at least has been somewhat communicative. If they can communicate, then learning Rumiaa's language should be enough.

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

What are the odds they're just wolf whistling at each other like a pair of birds? How would a bird and a pile of eyeballs even go at it...?

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

You decide to stop considering such things.

Wait... with how many eyes she has, could she be... err...

What was it again...?

Scooby?

Shaggy?

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

Shoggoth! Silly me. It was so obvious! Just like the bedtime stories Grandma used to tell you when you were young.

Well, younger.

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

...Wait, why isn't she eating you?

 _Tekechin-chin_

"Chin chin~!"

You think you'll just count extremely large, undulating, goopy blessings.

And then an idea pops into your head. You take out your phone, and write each thing she said in both hiragana and katakana.

...No, that's not it. She's been talking in garbled, whistled English, as you thought. Weird. Your English sucks, but single words aren't so bad. Still...

You can't help but squee a bit of the cuteness of it all. Those adorable sounds that shouldn't be, mixed with a chorus of proper chirps that sound suspiciously like- Wait.

"Hey, umm... Mmmmiss bird, can you come here?"

"Chin chin~?"

she lands on your hat, and you offer a finger. Rumiaa's eyes loom over you two, looking just as curious and just as hungry as before. You whip out your phone, and find out the back lighting actually works to some degree. Oddly, it is only illuminating itself, and not the bird in front of it.

You resist the urge to turn on the high beams for now.

You bring up a list of languages on the translate function. "Do you know what any of these? Poke it with a knuckle of your foot if so.

She pokes German...?

Serious, _German_?

"Wait, then who wrote the sign?"

She begins typing a bit into it. She's not hunting and pecking, oddly.

You don't even know some of the characters...

You translate it to Japanese when she finishes and—

Well, then.

It's jibberish.

...You feel you should have expected that.

"Hey, Rumia, do you... know Japanese...?" If she's like that, touching your phone is out of the question.

"Know Japanese~!" Her voice is... weirdly like yours, if you just sucked down a whole balloon of helium.

You just stare at the wall of mouths and eyes and eye mouths and faces that twist in and out and is that a ribbon?

You feel really stupid now, somehow.

"Are you imitating me?"

"You are~!"

"It's 'I am,' not 'You are'."

"I am~!"

"Chin chin~!"

 _Tekechin-chin_

+1HP  
-1DT

* * *

 ** **[X] Well... You don't know what it's doing down here.  
-[X] Ask what it's doing down here.  
-[X] If it turns out it's a secret rendezvous with the birdy bird, kindly flirt your way into the whole deal.  
-[X] Inquire about the dating status of involved creatures.  
-[X] Flirt in an attempt to establish romantic interest.  
-[X] Invite on 'double date' (attempt to add to party)****

"Hey, Rumia, what are you doing down here?"

 _Tekesu-tu-ku_

...Stuck? "You're stuck?"

 _Tekeye-ye_

You smirk just a bit, winking. "...Are you two... _single_?"

You hear a chirp that seems a bit choked from the darkness.

You think that was a yes.

 _Tekeye-ye_

"Well, I see you and eye and eye and eye and eye and eye..." This continues longer than it should. "...and eye and I together~"

The many eyed creature levels all those eyes on you at once. Oddly, there seems to be a consensus among them that there wasn't before.

She looks shocked.

 _Tekeli-li-li-li-li-li-li_

...Did she just laugh, or...?

You'll just assume that was a laugh.

You'll assume that the two were just sharing a laugh this whole time.

...Repeatedly.

Without having any reason to laugh.

Still, that just leaves the birdie. You look towards your finger, trying to figure out where she is. "You and I should make sweet music together~"

The darkness where the bird should be sounds extremely confused by that one, what with the very un-sparrow-y squawk.

And an un-sparrow-y weight.

Aaaaand she drops from your fingers, followed by the beating of un-sparrow-y wings.

"Whatiswrongwithyouwhyareyoucomingontobirdsyouweirdowhydidyouhavetocomeupwithsuchagoodpickupline-" She continues to ramble on and on and on. You're not entirely sure who you're being rambled at, but if it's the bird...

"Wanna go on a double date?"

And then the rambling stops.

The blob of eyes tilts its... ...body.

You'll guess body.

+1HP  
-1DT

* * *

 **[X]Sweeten the deal by complementing the... beautiful eyes and the silky soft feathers.  
-[X]Do not gag on the smell of decay.**

[x] You know a place where they sell some killer sandwiches wanna come with?  
-[x] Or I can order takeout if you can't leave this place.  
-[X]Do not gag on the smell of decay.

[X] So do you two do this often?  
-[X]Do not gag on the smell of decay.

[x] You can go and try to cook something up, if Miss Sparrow doesn't mind you using the ingredients!  
-[x] And You can both come or stay and they can all have dinner and they can talk about future romantic prospects and how many eyes and ribbons there are.  
-[X]Do not gag on the smell of decay.

 **[X]Horribly awkward amalgamation!**

"I, uhh... I just think you two are really cute is all? I like your feathers and eyes."

You hear an un-sparrow-like squawk from the chirpy girl. "C-cute~?!"

You hear your own helium-infused voice, with some awkward name added. "Cute~ Cute Mystia! Cute, cute!"

Mystia, huh?

"R-rumia, not you too~!"

You add, "So, is this a yes to the date?"

Your voice repeats, "Yes! Yes~!"

"I really don't think she ca-"

"Mystia yesyesyes~?"

You hear a whistled sigh. "...Fine. Wait, where is there a place to even do that...?"

You tap your lip. "Well, I went to this really good food place the other day."

"Wait, I'm the—"

"If I had to say, it'd probably be the best burger place I've ever been to. And I'm a girl that likes her burgers."

"W-wait, what~? I'm a terrible cook~!"

"Yummy yummy!"

How did she even say that in your voice...? "Then maybe Rumia should be the judge!"

"But Rumia can't—"

"Yummy yummy!"

"Rumia, let me talk~!" Mystia lets out another sigh, sounding a bit stressed by all the rapid-fire conversation. As I was saying, Rumia can't leave~!"

You frown a bit at that. "Why not?"

"The ribbon in her hair~" Wait, she has hair? "Since it was put there, she's been stuck down here~ Only a human can remove it~..." After a moment, she adds with just a touch of unsureness, "Probably~"

+1HP  
-1DT

* * *

 ** **[X] Ask why the ribbon is there in the first place.  
[X] Call your grandmother and ask her about Rumia.****

The bird lets out a curious tweet. "What~? Well, I don't really know~"

You sigh, asking, "Nothing at all?"

"That is so~" Your voice giggles a bit, having that tinny whistle to it. If you weren't you, it'd be pretty creepy.

Well, that was a bust. "Hey, uhh... I'm gonna step out for a bit. I need to make a call."

Mystia sighs, while Rumia pipes out a giggle.

Taking that as a confirmation, you float off. You're still rather pleased about the whole flying thing, which puts a bit of a smile on your face. You float towards the right direction, likely avoiding all sorts of horrible things in the dark by sheer dumb luck.

You're quick to dial Grandma's number, but then realize that you used the wrong phone, getting a pre-recorded message from Flowey, oddly enough.

"The number you're trying to dial isn't in service, or is a surface number."

Hanging up, you switch to the brick that she gave you, and punch in the keys. It's so weird that it's not a touchpad, nor is it backlit, but your eyes make up for that.

Well, okay, by working as a light.

The very idea of punching buttons with your eyes makes you shudder a bit.

Once more Grandma picks up on the first ring. "Well, if it isn't Timmy, come crawling back after all these years!"

"Didn't we talk today?" Or was it yesterday.

"Aha! So you _are_ Timmy!"

"No. I'm Renko." You sigh, annoyed that she's like this again. She's not even old enough to be like this. "Look, I just wanted to ask something."

"What is it?"

...Huh. That was pretty lucid. "Well, I met a shoggoth."

"Ohh, Rumia!"

"What did you do."

There's a pause. "What do you mean? Is something wrong with her? Never was able to..." She trails off.

"Kill her? People talk like you killed everyone."

You can practically hear the wince. "She's not someone you want to fight. She, well... She ate me." Well, that's— "Twice." That sounds pretty ba— "And also swallowed me whole once, and kinda fused with me till I managed to reset."

"Yeesh..."

"She's nice enough, just, uhh... Renko, turn your phone to vibrate, or else she might get startled. She doesn't deal with sudden noises or bright lights too well." You hear a sigh from the other end. "And, if you make her angry, running isn't an option. Feeding her helps."

Wait, she didn't mention the ribbon. "Grandma, what about the ribbon?"

"Ehh? Ribbon?"

You frown as you fiddle with your phone's volume, holding the brick on your shoulder. If it's not her that did it... "That weird glowing red ribbon? Keeps her from leaving the downstairs of the ruins? Ring any bells?"

"The Underdark?"

"That's a really dumb name, Grandma."

"Ehh, it's from a game from back in the day. Patchouli more or less unofficially named it that."

Well, that's another name you haven't heard of before. "So, you don't know about any ribbon? Didn't, say, laugh while twirling your mustache as you slapped it in her gloop?"

She grumbles a bit at that teasing. "Well, I do love my eeeevil mustache." Her voice is practically dripping with sarcasm. Sighing, she adds, "But no, I don't. Far as I know, she's more a pest than anything. For her to be sealed away like that, and with a charm from what it sounds like..." She trails off.

"...Grandma?"

"Sorry, sorry, thinking..." She sighs. "Just pull it off. You'll probably lose your hand, so take a towel."

"I'm sorry?"

"She bites." Well, that's lovely. "Just remember, if you survive the day, you'll get it back at the stroke of midnight. Don't ask. Never did get just what the cause was." You hear a familiar voice on the other end. "Gotta go. It's your friend's mom. Need to take out my hearing aid and see what's wrong _this_ time."

She hung up.

...Dang it.

You grumble as you put away the brick, before a clawed hand clamps down on your shoulder from behind, causing you to stiffen.

+1HP  
-1DT

* * *

 ** **[X]Take off the seal****

"Little bunny..." You hear a sigh of a familiar fluffball from behind you.

Looking, you find your mother, just as you expected. "Hey, uh... Hey, Mom."

Those eyes that level on you are ones of concern, worry, fear...

And pride.

She sighs. "I... won't stop you from trying, little bunny. Just..." Sighing, she closes her eyes. "If you survive this, I suppose... you won't so much be in need of the training I had in store for you." She smiles a bit and pulls you into a deathtrap of a hug. "I love you, Renko."

You squeeze her back, feeling smooshed. "Ah wuv yuh tooh mahm..."

You earn a chuckle from your mother.

 **Your mother's pride in you fills you with so much Determination that I'm just going to assume you save!**

HP maxed out!  
DT maxed out!  
Tears maxed out!

Your mother wipes away those tears. "It's okay, Renko." She kisses your forehead. "Go make your mother proud."

You nod, drying your eyes on your sleeve.

It smells of mothballs.

It reminds you of Grandma.

Satori presses something into your hand. "This might help. I know you're better with such magics than you are with ice."

You look to your hand, finding a folding fan. Huh.

"It's a focus for wind magics. If it comes to fighting, well... This will give you far greater options. Save making spellcards with it till later. For now, go." Smiling, she pushes you along to the dark staircase.

You look back over your shoulder as you go.

She's wiping her own eye. "Remember, don't land; the ground is covered in her."

You nod, putting away your fan as you head back down the stairs, touching not a single surface of the dark cavern.

-1 DT  
+1 Flying Magic!

You round the corner again, heading deeper and deeper, till you find Rumia again.

You fly closer and closer.

...She seems a bit bigger than you expected this close.

* * *

 ** **[X]Who needs arms...  
[X]Mysterious Big Fan.  
****

You crack your knuckles, grinning up at Rumia. Well... to the right; the closest eye isn't up.

You also try to ignore how weird this is, feeding someone yourself.

You put away the frozen stick, before clutching the fan in your teeth. This is gonna _suck_. Still, you've never been on a date before. If it gets you a date, what's a little human sacrifice?

'Sides, Grandma said it'd grow back! When has she ever lied?

Save that time with the stork. Or that thing about bees stinging birds. ...Or that time she dressed up as Santa but accidentally got a Satan outfit and rolled with it...

You know what? You'll just ignore that for now.

Date first, growing trust issues later.

You feel for the ribbon and grab hold, yanking it with all your mi—

* * *

 **Your scream out in pain as your try not to swallow your tongue, clutching your shoulder that ends far too soon.**

-10HP  
-2HP/update

All the while, Rumia happily chews.

The darkness begins to fade, and soon you are faced with an abomination whose very appearance could drive a man to madness, and whose very sounds strike fear into scholars familiar with the works of a certain mad arab.

But you're more busy screaming and crying and trying not to stop flying.

Below you, a sea of luminous tar. Before you, the tar is coalescing like it's drinking that sea dry.

The form is smaller, and now floating towards you.

It has no eyes nor mouth, no arms nor legs. It's but a blob of luminescent tar, smaller than you. Every drop of tar below is gone, and left in its place is impossibly smooth stone, as if it was smoothed not by wear of winds and time, but by digestion. As if a sea of acid was left there.

And it goes quite far down.

That shining darkness floats over to you while you're gasping raggedly.

Its twin eyes look you over, and then it begins to form arms.

 **See included picture.**

Which then pull you closer, hugging you.

"W-who... n-n-needs..." You take a deep breath as you squeeze your eyes shut, tears running down your cheeks. "Arms..." You whimper pitifully as blood continues to pour from your ruined arm.

Worth it...

-2HP

* * *

 ** **[x]Mercy  
-[x] Spare  
-[x] "Nice to meet the real you, Rumia, even if it will be just for a while..."****

 **— - — - —**

Rumia stares at you oddly after you say as such. Well, you think; she probably doesn't technically have facial features.

You stare back a bit awkwardly, expecting at least some sort of response. Maybe letting you go, or going on a date, or eating you, or going on a date, or, you know, some form of pain.

Instead she's just giving you a sticky, goopy, drippy hug while that odd bird girl you've never met kinda stares. She seems to be eyeing your stump for whatever reason.

"H-hello...?"

"Hello!" It's your voice again.

She seems to be... ruffling your hair? You would be comforted if not for her sticky nature causing your hair to stick to her.

So, really she's more trying to pull out your hair.

You have a feeling you're not going to smell like roses after this. Just a hunch.

"Can you... stop playing with my stump...?"

"But it's tasty~"

"Well, at least you have good taste."

 _Tekeli-li-li-li-li-li_

-1HP

 **Your stump kind of itches.**

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x]Act  
-[x]Remind about date  
-[x]Mention how you may be dying pretty dang soon****

 **— - — - —**

Rumiaa stares at you.

You stare back.

She twiddles your stump some more.

 **Bleeding stopped!**

You blush a bit.

She twists her face.

You fidget under her weighty, blank stare.

From behind you, a single word gets her attention. "Food, Rumia."

Her eyes light up at that chirpy utterance; they're downright glowing.

Chirping out another placating song of a word, she points out, "Dress to impress; we have a date to go on." You feel a pair of big, rough hands that end in talons as long as your finger grip you by the shoulders. You shudder with fear.

Looking over your shoulder, you let out a breath you were holding. She squints as you blow in her face, before giving you a look.

Bird lady or not, talons meant for butchering or not, you're relieved to see a feminine face.

"Do that again, and I'm shortening your stump." You blush, earning you a quick tilt of the head as she recoils a bit. "W-why are you blushing?"

You poke your index fingers together. "Well, since I came here, I've learned that pain is kind of nice, and, well... everyone likes hurting me."

She gives you a horrified look, and you can't quite place the why. "What is _wrong_ with you humans? It's like every single one that ends up here has a few dozen screws loose." Sighing, she adds, "And we're _not_ having a date at my stand."

"But why noooot...?" You give her your best pout.

"Because you're _missing an arm_."

"So?"

She stares at you darkly. "Because I'll want to cook _yo_ —"

You feel sticky gloop wrap around your quarter of an arm that remains, and by the time you look to it, it's already done. Huh. You have an arm again.

A black arm made of sights no man was meant to see, but you're hardly about to complohhgodthepainit'slikeit'sboreingintoyourbones ohhgodthatsmartsthestingthebuuuurnssfdfsgsdfasfassfssassdfsasafdassgdhfjghghfjhj

-5 DT

 ** _Snuggly_ Shoggoth Spawn stuck to equipment slot 8!**

The arm grins with razor teeth rapidly forming in a toothless smile. It's a little cute.

 **9999 Gold 9999 EXP Obtained! Ohh, wait, it's just Rumiaa. 1 Gold 0 XP Obtained!**

 **+2 Base Determination Act 1 EX Boss Clear Bonus!**

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] So, about that date...  
[x] This date seems a bit one-sided...  
-[x] Hook one of them up with Mom!**

 **— - — - —**

"So, how about that date?" Your new arm undulates happily.

The bird-headed woman stares at you blankly. "You were just screaming for _five minutes straight_." She doesn't seem quite so sing-song anymore.

"Pleeeease?" You give her your best pout, earning a sigh. All the while your Rumiaa bit is dropping sadly.

Mystia gives Rumiaa a dirty look. "Did you have to give her that arm...? That's cheating!" Or, at least as dirty a look as a bird can. Animals making human expressions are weirder than you expected.

Rumiaa droops drippily, her eyes blowing up to a massive size. Seriously, they're like sad beachballs. "But... but _food_..."

Mystia sighs with a tweet. "Fiiine~"

You beam, your arm whapping about like a snake with a sugar rush. "Awesome! Let me just invite mom!"

"Wait, what?"

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] You  
[x] Rumia  
[x] Mystia  
[x] Flowey  
[x] Both...?  
-[x] Wait, who will you date?  
-[x] Flowey!**

 **— - — - —**

Your phone begins to vibrate, and your new and quite possibly improved arm whips into your skirt, getting your to let out a yelp. Rumia giggles as she watches you accidentally molest yourself.

Soon enough, you have conquered your inventory and pull out your phone while you're left a bit redder and gaspier than the norm. ...How the heck are you going to use your touch screen, though? Your new arm must be sli—

Your nose has been booped. You rub it, finding it clean.

Okay, so it's more shiny than wet or slimy. Like smooth rubber, or hot tar.

Especially hot tar. Full of eyeballs and teeth.

Good to kno—

Your phone starts vibrating again. This time you answer right away, finding your arm to be acting more or less on its own. ...How it knows your phone's password you'll likely not find out any time soon.

"Renko, I am _not_ dating my niece."

"But _mooom_!"

"Nor will I date you; we have been over this."

You pout. You _never_ get to hook your mother up with your cousin and self. Mind you, it's partially due to only having a mother a couple days, but still! You also silently squee after realizing you have a new cousin! ...Who you want to date, but still.

"However..." You perk up with renewed hope. "I am not... _against_ the either two. ...As odd as it sounds to date."

"...Mom, have you never dated before...?"

You hear her let out a sigh. "No. ...I haven't." She chuckles a bit. "Besides, you, erm... Rumia is now a blood relative of yours, in a way." Your eyes widen. "She now has your DNA, and you, well... I suppose you have one of her on your missing arm."

You look to Rumia, realizing she looks just a bit more dashing than before.

And has a real face.

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Squee  
-[x] Your new sister is gorgeous!**

 **— - — - —**

Your arm and sister go rigid as you squeal with joy and hug her, rubbing cheek to slimy... cheek. You'll go with a gorgeous cheek.

You get tugged away by a certain bird before you lose your face to a chomp, but you can't stop squirming with joy regardless of that. Mystia lets out a tweet of a sigh. "Don't make sudden loud noises near her~"

You blush. "Erm... Oops?"

Well, at least you didn't lose your face.

You hear a sigh from behind you. "Little bunny, she did warn you of that for a reason."

You feel a familiar pawlm ruffling your hair, equally familiar claws scratching you juuuuuustrightohhyessthatrightthereisgoodyesyesyeees... You look up at the motherly smile as she stops, leaving your scalp sadly out of stock in the scritchies and ruffles department. Your thoughts _do_ at least earn a chuckle and a pat on the head.

"Now, I do believe you have someone to call, hmm?"

Ohh! Right! Your limp tendril pokes the phone while Rumiaa gives your mom giant watery puppy eyes. As you poke the screen and await her answer, you look back to them and find Rumiaa to be getting a pat on the head, and looking quite happy

She even made a glowy heart float to her surface! It's a cute shade of green! Weird. You didn't know she could do other colors.

"Renko?"

"Flowey!"

"Flowey?"

"Rumiaa?"

"Rumia?!"

"Rumiaa."

"Renko, you went into the lower ruins?!"

"Well, yes? I met a nice blob of, uhh... cute... eyes and, uhh... eyes? ...Teeth, too." After a moment, you add, "Boy are they sharp."

"...Renko, why are you not a jibbering mess?"

You raise a brow. "Ehh? Why would I be?"

"She..." You hear an odd hiss from the other end. "Never mind. If you're fine, then that's fine."

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Once bitten... spill the beans?**

 **— - — - —**

You wiggle your new arm against your cheek in a vain attempt to scratch it. "Well... I might not be, erm... completely okay, Flowey."

Silence greets you.

"Flowe—?"

"What did she do to you."

For someone who aimed a tank at you, seriously or not, she sure seems a mad about this... It's _just_ getting your arm sheared off by shark-like teeth bigger and sharper than your thumb while trying to help someone in part largely due to wanting to kiss, and hug and hold hands!

You hold your cheeks and smile at the very thought. One of said extremities more whaps you in the face than anything, but still.

-1HP

"Renko?"

"Ohh! Uhh... Rrrright! Telling you stuff!"

Satori seems amused by you, looking at you like she just wants to pinch your cheek. She's also rubbing Rumiaa's head. You're a bit jealous that she's able to do that without getting love bites. It's not like she only bites humans or something, right?

Because what are the odds of that?

 **— - — - —**

 **[X] We kind of died for a second?  
-[X] Not really! Hehehe... Now this following piece of news won't seem quite so bad!  
-[X] We had our arm replaced by a cosmically horrible prosthetic that wiggles adorably!**

 **— - — - —**

" **YOU WHAT?!** " You wince, your ear ringing a bit at that oddly adorable monstrous voice.

"Juuuust kid—" Ohh, she hung up.

...That doesn't seem like a good sign.

Nor does the rumbling.

Or the pawlm on your mother's face.

Or how your arm retracted into your sleeve.

This is gonna be good. Ohh, you're still here! Want to go on a date with mo— Hahaha _ **N̢͚̳̥̳͈̬̕ͅO̢̫̹͚̩̺̺̮̞**_.

 **The confusion of accidentally activating a completely unplanned catfight involving a boss you weren't meant to meet, let alone beat, fills you with Determination!**

You hear the crackle of radio static, Flowey's voice clear as day and loud as all get out. " **Rumia... What did you do to Renk—** "

You float up to her, glaring daggers. Mom also floats up, arms crossed, not looking terribly pleased.

"Flowey, if I'm dead, you just burst through hell and unleased all manner of horrible monsters upon the world!"

" **But I don't think you're _currently_ —**"

"You caused the apocolypse, Flowey! High-five! Good job! You did it!"

" **Renko, what are you even—** "

"Just let her get it out of her system." Your mother is using a stern look on your sorta-kinda not-cousin.

"And seriously, _bat wings_?! Those are so _tacky_!"

" **W-what? I didn't design it with that in mi—** "

"And that eye looks dumb!"

" **I-it's not an e—** "

"I didn't freaking die, you nincompoop!"

" **Who even says that any—** "

"Flowey." Your mother's voice has a stern tone to match her look. "You know as well as I do that I would know if she reset, correct?"

" **Well, I mean...** " She trails off.

"And didn't I say _not_ to use Sigma again?"

" **B-b-but auntie, I—** "

She takes out a rolled up newspaper.

There is a look of abject horror on the twisted machine's face. You're sure that look is far worse on Flowey's face.

Which ispretty dang impressive, actually.


	8. Thread 6

**[X] Let the whappings begin. You find a certain deep satisfaction to this.  
[X] Defend the flower after 4 whaps!  
-[X] This all started for a bad joke you couldn't even finish!  
-[X] And defending you like this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for you.  
-[X] Of course, that means you deserve a share in the whapping... Oh shit.**

 **—** **\- — - —**

The first strike... Wow. That _dented the armor_. " **Auntie, wait, stop, it's hard to get those dents ou—** "

You like the sound, don't you... You gulp at the panicked look on Sigma Flowey's face. Oddly, only the eye moves, not the mouth.

Another strike and another dent. " **Mom, really, stop,** ** _please_** **!** "

"This hurts me more than it does you, my child."

-100HP

Just imagine if it were flesh... Those arms of hers... I know well how strong they are. You flush just a bit, but know you wouldn't let that happen, would you?

A third strike, and, surprisingly, she's not out. " **M-mommy?! Please,** ** _stop_** **!** " She sounds increasingly upset.

Satori clenches her jaw, looking pained with every blow, as if they are made upon herself.

-200HP

Clang.

One more swing, and Flowey sounds like she's crying. " **Mamaaaa...! Stop hurting Sigmaaaaa...!** " The machine has taken quite a beating, though it looks merely cosmetic.

Satori's heart throbs a bit harder than you are used to. It's like it's pounding.

-400HP

Satori falls to a knee, dropping the paper. You rush to her side. "Mom, stop! You're making Flowey cry!"

"She will... be fine, little bunny." She slowly rises, using her knee to help her up. "You could say she isn't... hurt at all." She swats your rear once, earning a yelp from the pain.

-5HP

Dancing with pain, you give her a pout. "What was that for, Mom?!"

"Didn't you expect a whapping?" She ruffles your hair, smiling just a bit.

You whine, looking at her with a pout, but feel yourself being pushed towards the less flowery flower. Sighing, you walk up to Flowey. "Flowey...?"

After a moment, the eye of the massive thing looks to you, focusing on you as you give it a hug, your shoggoth arm peeking out of your sleeve after finally not shivering. "I'm sorry for just sitting there... It's all my fault... If I didn't make that bad joke, you'd not have gotten scolded and your super cool robot wouldn't have gotten all beaten up and I'd not have been whispered to about hurting people for my own sick amusement and I'd—"

" **Breathe.** " The emotionless visage before you bores into you. It has the same look as Flowey herself, now that you think about it; unnatural. Kind of like an uncanny valley sort of thing, but with monsters. It's right, but just that little bit off.

Then again, you're starting to question if you're a valid judge if you consider Rumiaa to be normal.

You take a big gulp of air, getting a little lightheaded as you do, as you didn't breathe while you were thinking. "A-and..." You take a second gulp. "I'd not have made you angry at me or Rumiaa or whoever and—"

Rubbery, warm flesh pulls you close, your face colliding with the dented painted-on mouth. Your arm undulates as your face heats up a bit. Is this a kiss? You aren't going to get the life sucked out of you again, right?

...You decide to return it with a peck, heart pounding all the while. You don't want to leave her hanging, regardless of if she likely doesn't realize.

You're not too sure what to do when you're not in control of the situation.

" **It's okay, Renko.** "

"Wanna date m—" You hear newspaper whapping hand threateningly. You have the oddest urge to roll over and expose your belly, but you decide instead to simply correct yourself. "—mmmme?"

Silence greets you.

You think you hear the quietest shriek of surprise from within the great machine of science, however.

You aren't sure if you'd call it a happy sound, but it makes you happy somehow.

 **—** **\- — - —**

 **[x] She's your Knight in shining, flying, living armor that came to your rescue at the first sign you were in trouble. You know what to do, right?  
-[x]...reward her you fool!  
-[x] No! With a kiss! You barely have any money anyway.  
-[x] No! You kissed the ship, not Flowey! It doesn't count!**

— - — - —

You begin looking over Flowey's mecha, staring deep into her eye.

 **Sigma D999/MD0/A20/MA250**

A relic of a long passed battle.

There's a hatch on the top.

You start scaling the eye of Flowey's machine, starting by stepping on her eyelid. Your mother watches on with amusement, wiping a little blood from her mouth with a handkerchief as you go.

" **Renko, _why_ are you kicking Sigma in the _eye_? Hasn't she suffered enough today?!** "

"Because!" You hop up, scrambling for purchase, and thankfully find a hand hold of sorts before completely falling off.

" **That's _not_ a _reason_!** "

"You deserve a reward, Flowey!" You swing left and swing right, before swinging a leg up and letting go.

You land on top of her safely! You realize shortly after that you can fly now.

" **Wait, what's _that_ supposed to mean? You don't reward someone by kicking—** " Crawling a bit further towards the center, you grab the valve and give to a twist. "Wait, why is— _RENKOWAITSTOPDON'TSTOP_!" Huh. That was a voice you heard from within. Kinda cute.

"Well, alright." You shove open the hatch, your tendril prying it open with more ease than your old arm ever might have had.

As you stare into the passage, a single eye stares back and the air fills with a bat-like squeak mixed with the hiss of a reptile.

It's like Flowey's already heliumtastic voice was _also_ put on helium!

And is _screaming_!

-1HP

You also lose your balance and tumble on in, ending up squishing the adorably tinier, cuter version of Sigma, wings flailing about from under your chest.

"Renko, get off! You're _squishing me_!" You wrap your arms around the orb of warm leather. "R-renko...?" The squirming stops.

You press your lips against her lipless mouth of eentsy weentsy spikes.

Her single eye goes astonishingly wide, and you feel her entire torso pounding.

"That's for saving me."

Your words are enough to shake her from her stupor. "S-saving?"

You just wanna pinch her cheek! ...Or does that count as her chest...?

You grin down at her, pinning what could be considered the wrists of a bat beneath your hands. Well, hand and shoggoth. You really need a shorter name for your new arm. Maybe go with the vein of pawl and name it a sharm or a shand. ...Maybe something that doesn't make you sound like a gangster beach bum. "Yeah! You came to rescue me, right?"

"W-well... ...Yeah, I guess."

"Then the princess must give the daring knight a kiss."

Wow, her entire torso-face is _bright red_!

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Float: the ship is sensitive.  
[x] Formally invite her to a date!  
-[x] Flowey can go in any form!**

 **— - — - —**

You float off of the batty creature, smiling. "Wanna go on a double date~?"

The eye's mouth hangs as wide as its lid.

"...Flowey?"

"Rika."

"Ehh?"

She nervously rolls off her back. "My name is... well, it used to be Rika. My tank's name is Flowey."

+5Max DT

You smile. "Then which would you prefer?"

"Rika. ...You've seen me, so there's no use avoiding it anymore." She awkwardly rubs one wing with the thumb of the other.

"If it helps, I think you're cute~"

"Cu—! W-what?"

You lower your face down to her level while your arm takes to licking up the blood that is leaking from your ear. "You're cute no matter what you look like, Rika." You peck the space between her eye and mouth.

Her purple-black flesh goes a bit redder with a blush, though she seems to have a goofy smile that puts a similar, if smaller, grin on your face as well.

"Still, we're going on a double date, so dress to impress~!"

She swallows. "Who will be there...?"

"Mystia, Rumia, Mom—"

"Wait, wait, _what_?"

You give her an odd look. "What?"

"You said a _double_ date!"

"Yeah!"

"That's _five people_!"

You consider her words a moment. "...So?"

She sighs. "You're as bad as Sumireko..."

"Then you remind me of someone~"

It's her turn to be given pause. "Who...?"

"Mari!"

"Who?"

"Heck if I know."

She gives you an odd look. "Then how can I remind you of her...?"

You grin a bit. "Just how it feels is all. Like she'd say something like that, too."

Rika sighs. "Well, okay. ...Still, who is Rumia dating?"

"Mom!"

"And Mystia...?"

"Mom!"

"...And Auntie?"

"Well, I tried to get her a harem, but she didn't want to date me or you."

She looks a little disturbed. "You're hitting on her while calling her mom...?"

"Yeah! Never really had a mom before~"

She frowns, before deploying a tail with a spike on the end to lift herself up like a cobra. She then proceeds to pull you into a hug.

You jump, startled by her sudden aggressiveness. "Rika...?"

"I'll go on the date."

You squeal with glee, much to her discomfort. You've never been on a date before!

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **— - — - —**

 **Last time on _Eastern Tale_...**

...Just scroll up to part 1. Seriously. Saves me some time.

 **— - — - —**

You give her your best grin. "So, will you take the cute big eyeball, the cute little flower, or the _extra_ cute _little_ eyeball.

 **You've successfully made Flowey blush!**

+1DT

"W-well, uhh... It would be a little hard to go on a date in a tank, wouldn't it...?"

"Have you ever tried?"

She gives you an odd look. "Well..."

"Exac—!"

"Yes, actually."

Huh. ...Well, that's an odd mental image. "I'm sure you'll figure something out!"

"I suppose." She sighs. "What about clothes...?"

"Well, honestly, you're naked right now, so I thought you didn't wear them."

"More that it gets hot in my tanks. I _have_ clothing, but they don't really breathe too well, nor do they fit well."

Well, that's kind of naughty. "Then why not go on a date like that?"

"W-what? Autie will be there!"

"Yeah, but she reads minds."

"Yeah, and?"

"Have you ever looked in a mirror after a shower?"

She stares at you at length. Her face gradually heats up at first, and a look of horror slowly dawns on her face as that blood quickly drains. She then falls over from the rapid shift, before wobbling back up. She sproings up with her tail, claws at the lip of the port and peeks over. You join her in her peeking, though you more grappling hook towards it without even thinking about it, leading to a girly shriek and a blush on your part.

You find Satori more busy patting the head of a terrified shoggoth, who has sorta _become_ the corner of the Underdark.

You still don't like that name much, but it's growing on you.

 **— - — - —**

 **[X] Cautious!**

 **— - — - —**

You float on over to the extra dark corner of the Underdark. It's like it's darker than dark, and gloopier than Rumiaa ever has been. She looks like a puddle of trembling tar.

"Rumia...?" You land beside the three. "Everything okay?" You give her a healthy ten foot breathing room.

Not because you're worried she might bite or anything; certainly not.

Satori is stroking her goo, which looks a bit like stroking gooey jowls, pulling them taut with every stroke. You kind of want to try, but sadly you don't want to totally not get your hand bitten off, which certainly wouldn't happen, bu—

Yo̡u͢ ͜g͝et ̴p͏u̶shed͟ fr̶om̸ beh̡i̕nd͡, yȩlp̕ing͞ as͢ ̵y̛o̸u͞ ͠ǵo fl͏y͢in҉g ǫn͏t̢ơ ̡thȩ w͟aterbed͟-͏lik̨e scàred s̴h͢o̸g̀got́h.̕ An eye peeks up at you, floating to the surface. You really wish you could understand how she looks like a goo and a solid all at o— Oww.

-1DT

Ignoring trying to gain knowledge no man should learn, you decide to hug the thing, as you're already too close as it is. Can't be scared when you're already in kill range, right?

That's... how this works, right?

A few more eyes float to the surface, which you are going to use as a cheer meter. So, four eyes out of...

...Iiiiiinfinity...?

Okay, so overall, that must mean she's horribly depressed!

Satori chimes in, stroking a section of Rumia blubber she pulled into her arm, "She was more startled by Fl— Ahh, you know. Rika startled her when she made her entrance. She deals with loud noises considerably better than bright lights."

Another three eyes float up, staring at you. One looks suspiciously like a cheeseburger.

You decide that this is a good thing, and so cautiously sit there. You also forego the odd idea to take a bite that bubbled into your head.

Your arm looks sad about this, somehow.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" You stroke her tar-like, semi-solid, rubbery surface. Your tendril arm is avoiding touching her. Maybe they would stick together? You try not to think too deeply on the why, lest your nosebleed get worse. Was bad enough when Rika made your ears bleed.

Ohh!

Seems you were sitting on her mouth!

She's smiling, and seems to have calmed down. She's also cuddling you a little. Oddly tight grip, though. You pat her a little, earning an odd wet burble of a purr. Was a little like a bird mixed with a cat that gargled glue while pur— Oww.

-1DT

Okay, okay, jeez! Not gonna try to figure out what it sounded like! Still cute, though.

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] We need more pets! If we stop, it is a 50k pps minus!  
-[x] Encourage Rumia! I'm sure that everyone who doesn't know you is more scared of you than you're of them. Like, infinitely more.  
[x] Don't forget who your partner is! What's Rika doing?**

 **— - — - —**

You stroke the shoggoth under its whatever, not bothering to consider what you're rubbing.

You get a juicy whistle of a purr, and you also don't consider stopping. The way Rumiaa is pressing her mass into your hand, you think she likes it! You hope she likes it, anyways. I mean, who doesn't like rubbies or ruffles or pets or strokes?! Well, depending on the type of stroke. You've never had a stroke, but it hardly is as enjoyable as rubbing a shoggoth's possibly belly, possibly mouth, likely something unpleasant.

The shoggoth coalesces into a more humanoid shape, and proceeds to lie on its back.

Okay, _now_ you rub her belly. You also wonder what you were rubbing before, but not at length, saving yourself from bursting another blood vessel in a poor show of sanity damage without sanity loss as you are bad enough as it is but don't realize that you are like that.

After a while, she stops clinging to you and instead gets not unlike a gummie you stuck in a microwave. After a few more pats, you step out of your considerably more liquid sibling.

You also squee a bit, being sure not to do so loud enough that you have to help mom calm Rumia down again and/or get eaten. You have a sister still! This is awesome!

You look to Rika, who is giving you...

...Okay, you're not quite sure how to tell if a cyclops is raising an eyebrow or not, but her brow is certainly raised, and her mouth looks a little weirded out and/or concerned. Beside her, mom is busy picking your sister from her chest hair, not bothering to do so with the arms, as they're just that bad off.

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] She is just lowering her eye, not raising her brow.  
[x] Encourage Rumia! I'm sure that everyone who doesn't know you is more scared of you than you're of them. Like, infinitely more.**

 **— - — - —**

You blush a bit, and you know for certain now as to what her expression is.

She really likes the fine hairs of your chest! That shampoo obviously made them somehow more attractive to her; so much so that she's jealous!

Satori giggles a bit, putting her hand over her mouth. "Not quite little bunny. It's more that your blase interactions with Rumia, along with the smell associated with such things, are bothering her." Mom only then realizes what she just did, and looks down, trying to tug her hand free of her mouth, wincing with each tug.

-50HP  
-50HP  
-50HP

She sighs, just keeping her hand there for the time being, looking like she's hoping it will get better on its own.

"Noht quiht lihhle bunneh." Seems the goo has dripped over her mouth a bit. She then shudders, likely due to your pointing this out.

You look over to Rumia, jumping just a bit when you find that she was looming right behind you. "Uhh..."

"Food~?" As always, she's speaking in your voice, though it also has that musical offness.

Rika looks vaguely bothered by this fact. Maybe. She might also be raising her brow, but this time she lowered her brow.

You'll get it eventually.

"Now, I know you're scared of going up there, sis, but you need to be brave! I'm sure they're more afraid of you than you are of them! Like... like a lot. Really, _really_ afraid."

Rumia droops meltilly at your words, drooping down a bit.

"Now, me, I'm attacked several times a day, with deadly force! You, though? You'll probably be safe!"

She solidifies a bit, which you'll take as perking up.

"I mean, you're terrifying! Who would want to attack you, much less come near you?"

Down...

"I mean, I guess Satori loves you, as that's a given if you're dating."

Up!

"And Mystia seems to like to curse you out in the most pleasant and repetitive ways."

Down...

"And I, of course, love you as well! You're my big, big, biiiig ball of cute that's abruptly become my sister!"

Up!

 **Mom: 99%**

 **— - — - —**

[x] Ask Rika's opinion!  
[x] Try to find Mystia!  
-[x] Check Rumiaa's skirt.  
-[x] Check under Mom's skirt.  
-[x] Check her stand's skirt.  
-[x] Look for her everywhere in the underdark, without ever raising your head above ground level; you'll check the sky after you're done with the ground.

 **— - — - —**

Rika gives you another odd look. "What...? Err... ...Well, I guess she wasn't too bad when I first came here. Then she swallowed a magic artifact Frisk found, and... well... ...She got a bit scarier." Well, that's not too ba— "Mind you, she also ate Sumireko a few times I hear." Well, that's not too bad.

Rumiaa is particularly perky! Oddly like a porcupine, too.

You also look under Mom's skirt. She rolls her eyes, yet doesn't stop you. You blush a bit and put it down.

Fancy!

You next check Rumiaa's skirt, finding that she doesn't wear any— Ohh, it's an eye. With teeth? And the skirt also has teeth lining it. And is covered in eyes.

You put down her skirt as well.

Disturbing!

You're a little scared to do so, but you fly off for her stand, tailed by Rumiaa, Mom, Rika and a second set of flappy wings. You'll just ignore that. Probably a fly.

-3DT

You then proceed to look under the skirt of the stand— you then put it down.

Scandalous!

A chirpy voice asks, "What are you doing...?" You look back, finding nobody. Must have been your ima—

Mom carefully tilts your chin up with her less goopy, less stuck pinkey. "Ohh, hi Mystia!"

 **— - — - —**

[x] Ask Mystia if her objection to doing the date here and, specially her reasoning, still stand.  
-[x] If it does, date home, mom cooks.  
-[x] If it doesn't, date here, Mystia cooks.  
-[x] Offer to cook if no one agrees on anything.

 **— - — - —**

You get an odd look for your trouble as Mystia eyes your Shoggoth arm. ...Sarm? Sam? Yes. That will do. She will be Sam! "Well, I guess Rumia did clean up all the blood and kinda... seal the wound."

Your mother ruffles your hair. "A good choice in names. It looks happy."

You look to your arm, noticing it's frowning.

"The smile is upside down."

Leaning close, you notice that it does remind you more of a smile than a frown. It's also trying to lick your face! It's like a puppy! A horribly disfigured puppy! You give your arm a good rubbing above its chin, and find that it wags its entire body! Cute~

Mystia looks a little happy how you're treating her friend's kid. Or whatever Sam is.

Wait, does that make you part aunt?! Ohh god, you're going to get a huge mole and a weird nose, aren't you?!

Setting that issue aside, you ask, "So, what do?"

Satori rolls her third eye. "It's better to phrase it differently, little bunny. As for cooking, Mystia is... not a fan of eating her stock." Hmm... Then back home, maybe? "Yes, that would work well. I could make snail pie~" She has a happy smile on her face.

That isn't a threat at all, right...?

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Ask Mystia why!  
-[x] Be horrified!  
[x] See if anyone has had it before!  
[x] Suddenly, and for no reason whatsoever, decide to...  
-[x] Cook something else!  
-[x] Ask what ingredients she has!  
-[x] Wonder how she made butterscotch pie!**

 **— - — - —**

"Because my boss got it in her head that she's delicious."

You give her a wide-eyed look of horror.

"Exactly."

You ate someone! And it was so succulent and and spicy and wonderful and enjoyable! What is _wrong_ with you?! She probably has a nest! Full of little chickies! And you ate her! You're a monst— Well, okay, that sounds a bit like a slur. Err... You're a... really bad person...?

Mom clears her throat. "In yor dffensh, yuh wer blldig oht." Seems her lips are starting to stick together. "Owhsho, shesh delshish ang immotah." It seems to be getting in her mouth from the look of disgust on her face.

"So, uhh... How's your pie, mom? With, uhh..." Sam rubs the back of your neck. It's kind of tasty, surprisingly! "Snails."

Rumiaa grins. As does her scalp and left hand! "Tasty!"

Your mother gives you a bit of a pout, but opts to avoid drowning in her surprise love interest's residue. Aaand now she's rolling her eyes, too.

You soon arrive at your mom's palace, ignoring how odd that sounds. She silently leads you on over to the kitchen, and you find that you would have taken a wrong turn before that.

-2DT

Hmm... but wait, how will Mom answer your— _This will do, little bunny._ You jump a bit. Err... mom? _I do have tricks up my sleeve, and I **am** curious as to what you're planning._ You wince a bit at the emphasis she put on that word.

-1DT

She winces as well at the pain she caused you.

-200HP

So, uhh... what ingredients do you have? _Check the refrigerator for ingredients that might go bad and the cabinets for the rest. If you have an idea what you wish to make, I could tell you where to find them. As for snails, well... ...I doubt you would like the messy portion of preparing them._

You pale a bit. They're live, aren't they.

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Help mom!  
-[x] Make a mental note about asking her about magical healing and its compatibility, or lack thereof, with your magical "capability"  
[x] Ask about ingredients!  
-[x] Unfertilized eggs!  
-[x] Scrambled eggs is your speciality!  
-[x] Does Mystia approve?**

 **— - — - —**

But how do you help h— Ohh, Sam just went for her face! ...And seems to be kind of eating the Rumiaa off of her.

You're just gonna... not watch. Cannibalism isn't cool, but helping Mom is, so you're a bit conflicted.

"So, uhh... Don't suppose we have eggs?" At Mystia's owlish look, you quickly add, "Unfertilized eggs, of coursehahaha!"

Mystia looks significantly less bothered, so you wipe your brow.

"Well—mmph!" You try not to think too hard about what Mom's mouth tastes like.

Your try very hard.

Veeeeery hard, indeed.

"That's enough, Renko. She only was cleaning my mouth." Sighing, she adds, "As for your question, the answer is yes. Mystia supplies me with enough eggs that I have to go out of my way to eat them all. I swear, that girl must have something in common with a chicken."

Rumia perks up. "Chicken?!"

Mystia lets out a nervous tweet.

 _Tekeli-li_

"Chin chin~!" She lets out a held breath.

Satori winces a bit. "My apologies."

"It's fine." Mystia is staring at Mom like it's not.

Getting back on topic, you declare, "Then I'll make my special scrambled eggs!" You eye the world's cutest chicken, who looks a bit unsure.

 **— - — - —**

 **x] Convince Mystia!  
-[x] But how...?  
-[x] Talk of the way the salt balances it!  
-[x] Or the pepper! The pepper balances that balance!  
-[x] Mom can help make it!  
-[x] Your good half can give advice, but ixnay on the urdermay  
-[x] Rumiaa can give advice but etovay on eatmay  
-[x] Rika can give advice but you'll be too busy being fascinated by her beautiful eye to listen.  
-[x] K̡͟oi̛s̶͟͢h̷́͢ can come but i̶͢t̵̶ ̛͟w̧͠iĺ̢҉l̢̧͢ ̵͢ą̶͞l͞ĺ̕ b̛̕e͝͡ ̡i͠n̸̨ v̴͞ai̵n w͞h͏ę̕ǹ̷ ̢t̴͜h̶̵i̕ş͘ ͞p̀a̶҉t̴h͜e̕͞t҉҉i̢͜c̢ ̛il̵̀l͟͟ús̛i͠҉o̷n̴̸ ̢o͟͠f̀ ̛p̡̧e̷̸ac͠e ̴̡ć̵om̡͡e͢s̵̨͡ ̧͢c̷̕͞rá̷s͜͞hi̵͜n̴͡  
͘g ̶d͡o̢͠w̢̢͏n͞ ͏oņ͜ ̶y̡͝o̷u͢ŗ ̢̛lo͏̶̨v͠ed̸ ̵͜o̷͞n̴͢e̴̢s͜,͝ ҉̨ ̀͡yơ͜͡u ͢mi̢̢͠se̵͢r̨ą͜bĺ̶e͜ f̛͢ai̡̡͜lu̕r̛e͠͠.҉͝ ̷͝T̸͜h҉͘e̵͝ ̷s̸͟i̛n̸̡̛s͡ ͘͜͡o͘͡f͜ ̡͜th̶e͟ f̶͢a͏͏t͞҉͢h͠ęr̸ ̵͢a̷̕͘r̀́e̷̕҉ ̸͜v̴͟i̢s̶̶i͘͠t̴e̴͡d ́u͟͜p͢͜ơ͠n ҉̢̡t̀he̶͡ ̧̧c̡̡hil͞ḑr͟e͟n̷̕;͜͞ a̷͝nd ̶ì̶̀t̨̛́ ͟i̶̶s͝ ̡o̸͢n̛ ̸ỳ̡͝o͘u̧r͘ ̶͞b͝l̷̛҉ó̷͘o̡͠d̨̨͠ ̢͘t̢̡o lǫs̷̕e̷͡ a͝͠͞n͢d͘͠ ҉͝y҉҉̛o̡̧͞u̡̢ wi҉͢l͠l, ͝͞b̕͞e͏li̶͡e̛͠͡v̵e͘ ͞͏m̨̛ȩ.**

 **— - — - —**

Mystia lets out a chirp of confusion. "Salt...? That isn't the—"

"Yeah, and the pepper! It makes them even tastier!"

"But that's not the issue! They're _my_ eggs!"

...Well, that's not _that_ weird. It's like drinking your peri— Okay, you can't imagine that being delicious even with salt and pepper added. Chocolate might , but nobody understands the glory of chocolate. I think I'll kill you last. Wouldn't that be obvious? If you kill me first, how would you even kill anyone? True. I'd lose my puppet. Exactly.

Your mother clears her throat. "Renko, please do not encourage her."

Moving right along, you say, "Then let's make eggs! I promise they'll taste good! I'll even leave out the chocolate and hot peppers~"

"Wait, hot peppe—"

"Fooooood!"

"Rumia, wai—"

" **Fooood~!** "

Mystia sighs, seeming to have given up hope.

So, _, how do _you_ make eggs? Eggs, a chocolate bar, some snails, some butterscotch... Never mind. I don't want to kill anyone. They're just _snails_! But they're cute! When salt is added. _Ohhgodno_.

Clearing your throat and looking to your mother, you find that she nods as you open your mouth. Okay, one down! "Rumiaa, want to help with cooking?"

She more or less parrots you. "Cooking?"

"Cooking!"

"Cooking!"

"Echo!"

"Echo!"

"Echo!"

"Ec—!"

 _ **ECHOO!**_

-5 HP

Okay, _that_ hurt. Sam cleans your ears of blood, but even then you barely can hear over the ringing. Everyone's ears seem to be bleeding after that.

Rumiaa seems to have felt left out, as an ear has formed and begun to leak.

"W-what was that...?"

Satori sighs. "A particularly enthusiastic echo happened to hear you."

Good thing you're about to eat... _Man_ did that ever hurt.

 **— - — - —**

 **"So, Rika, can you, uhh... cook?"**

You get a pout for your trouble. ...Probably. "Of course I can!" You stare into that massive eye, noticing it reflecting light from the kitchen's lights. Ooh! Shiny!

Satori chuckles. "You do have a taste for rare meats, so it's good to at least ask."

Rika blushes a bit. "Auntie, she doesn't need to know that!" You continue to be distracted by the glowing cat-like eyeball. "Just because I _don't_ cook complicated things doesn't mean I _can't_!" She's looking at you. You lean forward and peck her eye. "WHATWASTHATFOR?" Her plum-like skin darkens with a blush.

"Alright, so that's everything!" Y̷ǫu ͘s͞ẃe͏ar you̡ h̶éa͠r͏ th͡e̛ m̢o̡st̷ gl҉o͞om͜ and̕ d͝oo͟m s̢ta̧t́em͞ęnts͟, ̧and ̷you͡ feel re͏a̸l̸ly ͝sad,̧ ̧bu͝t you d͜ón̵'̕t̴ no͡t͟ic̴e̸.̵ You rub away the tears in your eyes, trying not to cry about failing Hourai, or your inevitable death or how you'll give in to temptation sooner or later.

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x] Ask for Mystia's awkward advice.****

 **— - — - —**

You realize that you've made a terrible mistake! "Mystia, what do you like on your eggs?!"

You earn a squawk for your troubles, while Satori seems amused. "Shells...?"

"Noted!" You'll need to grind the shells into a powder, then. Then she'll love them!

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[X] Continue with Satori's help!  
[X] Ask for your shadow's violent and strictly vegetarian help!  
-[X] Glare at self in the reflection of Rika's eye when asking.  
[X] Ask for Mystia's disturbed help!****

 **— - — - —**

You look to Rika. Rika looks at you oddly in return. You look at your reflection in her eye. It doesn't quite look like you with all that green. You can help, _.

Your reflection grins from ear to ear. Ohh?

-1HP

But we're keeping it strictly vegetarian, and I'm not hurting anyone.

Your reflection blinks at you oddly. Then what on Earth are you talking abou— Ohh. Cooking.

You look to Mystia, leaving Rika baffled at why you were glaring at her like that. "Wanna help?"

Mystia stares at you.

She then proceeds to tilt her head. "Chin-chin?"

You shake your head. "No, with cooking!"

"Eggs...?"

"Well, yeah, with help from the voice in my head!"

Mystia tweets with alarm. "While that's fitting, is that really a good ide—"

"Alright, let's do this! What do you guys think we should put on it?" Chocolate. If we don't, it will be far too eggy. Good idea!

Mom chuckles as you rummage through the cupboards for chocolate. "While that may be true, you will find the chocolate in the refrigerator. K̘̺̳̱͉̦͗̊̕͠ơ̡̝̾ͤ̓̿̽ͯ̀͗i̡̛̳̞͇̮̝ͭ̿̇͟s̪̜͇̘̑̔͘͜ͅḫ̠̱͓̠̙͕ͣ̍ȉ̶̶͉̏̉ͨ̋ isn't around often enough to keep it in the cupboards. Also, I suggest to leave out pepper if you intend to add chocolate."

You flip around, landing before the fridge, earning a chuckle from Mom. Opening it, you discover quite a lot of eggs and chocolate. There must be at least 10.76 pounds of chocolate and 47 eggs. We like our chocolate.

Mystia's beak hangs open. Mom scratches her cheek a bit awkwardly. "I do eat other things other than eggs, you realize."

Mystia droops a bit, but Mom scratches behind her owly ears a bit. "Don't worry. I'm sure that, now that Rumia is unsealed, she can help make up the difference. I've been having difficulties since... Okuu set out on her own." The birdly woman leans into Mom's wonderful scritchies. Seriously, those things are dangerous.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 ** **Continuing from where we left off...****

While Mystia does her job by being a cooing bundle of cute, you and _ rummage through the fridge, grabbing up 2 pounds of chocolate and 21 eggs.

You think that's a good ratio, so you gently bump the fridge shut with your rear while Sam sucks on the 21st contentedly.

Judging by Mom's big smile, she's a bit indisposed of, leaving just you and your imaaaaagination. I take offense to that. Well, you're a lot like one of those psychotic imaginary friends, right? Hmph.

You always wanted to have a life like in a movie! ...Too bad you got a horror movie.

Heh. And I haven't even had to stab anyone yet. I forgot what this is like

Well, technically you stabbed— Trash doesn't count. ...Ehh? Wait, who's trash?

A clawed hand lands upon your head with an unexpected amount of weight. Looking up, you find Satori to be smiling, obscured slightly by pawlm and claw and satisfied smile. "I see you have gotten things out, little bunny." She pulls out a metal mixing bowl from the cupboards below. "Shall we?"

Rika pouts as cutely as such a mouth and lack of eyebrows will allow. "Auntie, why do you never use the mixer I made...? I _know_ you know that I know that you know how to use it because I know."

And by that you mean it's adorably upset, if only vaguely akin to a pout. But maybe that's why it's so cute?

"I don't quite have the dexterity to easily operate it, as I know you are well aware." She sighs, patting her pretty winged basketball of a niece. "Perhaps Renko would like to?"

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x] Use the dangerous looking mixer  
-[x] Ask Rika what it does afterward.****

 **— - — - —**

"Well, that won't do! We should totally use it!"

Rika's beautiful eye practically glitters in the light, the way it goes so wide only helping in this. The iris, as large as it is, shines in the artificial light like a light bulb. Her sclera is white, like a round field of snow. Her pupil, as large as your entire eye, is like a pool of silky smooth black coffee.

You hate coffee, but you couldn't think of a better descriptor.

"U-umm... Renko...?"

Now, let's see... Where might it be? You begin to rummage under the counter, although Sam seems indisposed of, making it difficult.

"Renko, erm... Eep!"

Ahh, here it is! You pull out the fully tricked out mixing bowl. Seriously, this thing looks built like a tan— Ohh. ...Right, she builds tanks.

"Mmm...?!"

You reel Sam back in, who looks vaguely disappointed while smacking a few sets of lips, but helps regardless.

Looking back, you find Rika's eye looking somehow shinier, and she trembles before you with a pure black blush. She has what looks like an ounce of water welling up under her eye as she stares at you like she's confused and uncertain, yet like she wants to say something.

Huh.

Right, chocolate eggs!

Placing the mixer on the counter, you look over the dials.

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x] Convenient and oddly specific option for chocolate  
-[x] Follow by mixing (for the eggs)****

 **— - — - —**

Chocolate must always come first! Even when you normally put it on after cooking the eggs! Even if you normally are supposed to chop it up before melting it, this is how it must be! Just put it in already, dammit.

You carefully unwrap the bars of chocolate, stealing a brick for yourself as you place the rest in the bowl.

The bowl is downright huge, so space isn't an issue, thankfully.

After the entire bulk of just under two pounds of chocolate is added, you now turn on the melting setting and... ...Well, that was fast. All you heard was a hiss and bit of bubbling to warn you of it being done.

While Mom watches curiously, you next begin breaking the 18 eggs one by one. After you've set aside the 17 eggshells, you turn mixing on, and you're left with eggy chocolate sauce.

...Somehow you're not sure if this was done right. It reminds you more of brownie mix or cake batter than anything.

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x] Change of plans  
-[x] Brownies  
-[x] Add butter, flour and sugar  
[x] Heeelp!  
\- [x] Taaank!****

 **— - — - —**

"Rika, I need heeeelp!" Your mother looks to be enjoying herself, oddly enough.

Your girlfriend blinks in surprise. "E-ehh? You looked to be doing just fine? Did it mix too slow? Too fast? Did something break? I don't smell fire, so I don't think it caught fire... Was there rust? There shouldn't be, but with sitting so long, mayb—"

"No, I screwed up..." You give her your best sad pout.

"...Ohh. Well, alright? Erm..."

"Let's make Brownies!"

"Ahh." Rika scratches her head with the barb on her wing. "Well, alright."

You head on over for the fridge, grabbing some butter. In the cabinets you find flour and sugar. And, before long, you have them all together on the counter. You've never made brownies from scratch before... Hmm...

Satori chimes in, "Well, I've never made quite so much, but I believe I can figure out the measurements."

You tap your lip. "What are the normal measurements?"

"1⁄2 cup of melted butter, 1 1⁄2 cups sugar, 1⁄2 teaspoon vanilla extract, 2 eggs, 3⁄4 cup flour, 1⁄2 cup cocoa powder, 1⁄4 teaspoon salt, 1⁄4 teaspoon baking soda, 1 cup chocolate"

"Then we multiply by 8.5, going by number of eggs Sam didn't eat, and a cup of chocolate is 6.2 oz, meaning, ignoring the brick, we have 5 cups 1.55 oz chocolate in there. With each bar being 1.55 oz, and 12 bricks, that means that the one brick was .13 oz, making the chocolate in the bowl instead be 5 cups 1.42 oz"

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x] 4 1/4 cups melted butter  
[x] 12 3/4 cups sugar  
[x] 4 1/4 teaspoon vanilla extract  
[x] 6 1/3 cups flour  
[x] 4 1/4 cups cocoa powder  
[x] 2 1/8 teaspoons salt  
[x] 2 1/8 teaspoons baking soda  
[x] 3 therightamount/afullcup cups chocolate.****

 **— - — - —**

You receive a ruffle for your efforts. "Very good, little bunny." She looks quite pleased.

You're slightly disappointed scritchies aren't hadohhyesthatisverygood.

Smiling down at you, Satori replies, "Alright, let's get to this." Mom begins pulling down various things. Vanilla, cocoa powder, salt and baking soda. "Now, thankfully those are both wet ingredients, making this simple enough." Next, she gets out a couple 8x8 cake tray. "I think baking two sheets of brownies will do for now, but mixing it all will be fine." She smacks Sam away from the bowl. "First, we need to grease the pans." She takes out an unlabeled aerosol spray, and begins coating the two pans. "Next, melting butter." She begins extracting quite a lot of butter, coming out to 4.2500 cups, which just kind of... liquefies in the bowl.

Man, Mom's a magician of the Kitchen!

Ruffling your head again, and swatting Sam away from the butter, she continues, "Now, next we combine the flour, salt, baking soda and cocoa powder." She takes a large whisk and begins combining them in a bowl. Her motions are gentle yet deliberate. Fast yet not so fast that they make a mess. "Next, the melted butter, vanilla extract and sugar." She measures out each ingredient exactly, and combines them as well, whisking them slower but no less easily. "normally I'd add the eggs one at a time, and not quite so many, but as it is, they are a bit indisposed of."

You droop along with Sam.

"As such, while it shouldn't cause any terrible issues, I'll have to change things just a tad." She begins stirring the sugar mixture into the eggy chocolate paste, and after that gradually adding in the flour mixture. Soon, all the ingredients are together and the batter seems ready. "Now, if you do this by oven, you should preheat it for 350 degrees, but as it stands, I do things differently." She begins pouring the batter into the two pans, which, sure enough, comes to 1/8.5th of the total.

Kissing your forehead, she comments, "Thank you for helping with measurements, Renko. Your eyes did so better than I."

And then the trays catch fire!

...Is this supposed to happen...?

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x] JUST AS PLANNED  
-[x] It is just a flambe! A brownie flambe!  
-[x] That's a thing, right?****

 **— - — - —**

You... were most certainly planning for this to happen! Yes, all as it should be! It shall be the greatest brownie flambe ever! The fools! They said it couldn't be done, but you intentionally, and _knowingly_ , showed them! Your name shall go down in history as, err... The one that did this...? Whatever you did!

Snickering, Satori replies, "Actually, it's just fire magic, little bunny."

Ohh.

 ** **— - — - —****

 ** **[x] Flirt  
-[x] With your date****

 **— - — - —**

You look to Rika, giving her your best grin, double finger-gun point and wink.

She looks at you oddly, though her face does darken.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together!" She just stares, Satori having been snickering since half way through. "Err... I like what I see?" Her lipless mouth flattens, screwing up a bit as it begins to wriggle. "You, uhh... I like your eye?"

Her silence fills you with nervousness!

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Flirt harder!  
-[x] Get embarrassed!  
-[x] Distract everyone by talking about the weather despite the fact that you're inside a house, underground and in what amounts to another dimension.**

 **— - — - —**

"You have the best eye ever! It's like it practically glitters in the light when it goes wide! The iris, as large as it is, is practically reflective! Your sclera is, uhh... white! Like snow...? And, erm... your... your pupil is as big as my entire eye, and it's like a pool of silky smooth coffee as dark as the night!" Your face starts heating up as you add, "I, uhh... I hate coffee, but I couldn't think of a better descriptor."

Rika is stunned to the point of silently blushing as you both fidget awkwardly. Her wing claws poke together a bit as she averts her massive gaze from your person. At the same time, you tug at your collar.

Your embarrassment reaching a breaking point, you quickly blurt out, "I know we're inside, and underground and I think in another dimension or something, but it's really nice weather we're having isn't it?"

You get plenty of odd looks, Rika's flushed one included.

Satori chimes in, "The brownies are ready."

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[X] Hot!  
-[x] Wind magic, cool my portion, and only my portion down! - 1 DT****

 **— - — - —**

Brownies! Oww. ...Brownies, how could you... You trusted them, and what did they do...? Chuckling at your melodramatic antics, Mom says, "Perhaps we should let them cool."

Ohh.

Right.

...That would probably be smart, wouldn't it. But wait! You have magic!

Satori chuckles. "That you do, don't you?" Knowing what it is you want, she puts out the flames and begins very, very carefully cutting the still hot brownie. Sure, she touches the hot pan, but she is gentle with them. "I think this would be fine practice, but control is difficult to such a degree. It would be simpler to do so to an already separate piece."

Soon enough she sets the gooey brownie on the plate. Your mouth waters at its fresh baked scent, and Mom bats Sam away from it idly.

You ready your fan.

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x] Slightly cool****

 **— - — - —**

You very, very gently flap the fan, generating a gentle breeze of fresh air.

...The air is still shimmering with heat, but the brownies look more comfortable at the very least.

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x] Cool.  
-[x] Use magic for fuck's sake.****

 **— - — - —**

You feel the universe getting testy with you! It fills you with nervousness!

You flap your fan a bit more than the last time, trying to cool it a moderate amount.

The heat shimmers leave it just a bit, and it seems sad to see them go. You feel a little bad now, but with this it might sooner be ready to eat.

-1DT

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[X] Just lick it!  
[X] Take a bite!****

 **— - — - —**

You lean in close, supporting yourself with your offhand.

You give your steaming brownie a lick. It tastes like mild burning!

-2 HP

In that same moment, Sam takes a nice, big bite, a good quarter of the large brownie missing.

+10HP

Ohh, it's so delicious~ The way the gooey, melted chocolate oozes from the center. The moist insides, the perfectly crunchy crust and way it all comes together in such a small package... You aren't sure how the chocolate went to the center, but you love it regardless.

You thought that Mom's burnt cooking was incredible, but this is just...

Blushing a bit, Satori replies, "Actually, it's not _quite_ this good normally. It was your eyes that made it exactly as I intended it to be. It's just not easy to measure when I have to try not to break the measuring cup or avoid causing a mess with the flour. I used to have pets around to help with that, but, well..." But she looked like she had an easy time, didn't she? Mystia tweets a little, earning a smile from Satori. "Well... if you insist." She proceeded to rub the bird's head, whose eyes flutter shut. After a bit, the hand is removed, Satori smiling a bit. "Sorry. I know you don't like being treated like a pet." Your mother scratches her cheek with a claw. "Even after so long, I have trouble not treating others that way."

Meanwhile Rumia happily opens her jaw impossibly wide, sliding one of the brownie trays in her mouth. Soon after, an empty tray pops back out, being set vaguely close to the sink. She looks a bit fearful of it, oddly enough.

You now better understand why two were made, you feel.

 **— - — - —**

 ** **[x] Try to cool the rest! 1DT****

 **— - — - —**

-1DT

Let's see... Going by what you just did to cool the one brownie, and how this is 6x as much brownie, along with the hot pan...

Ahh, this seems like too much work after all that math.

You flap your fan moderately more vigorously than before! Wispy green zephyrs leave the fan with every swing, slowly fading back into ordinary air. They do smack into the brownie occasionally, but it doesn't really do much harm.

If only you could see heat signatures...

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Wait...  
-[x] Can't you see heat signatures?  
-[x] This feels a little silly that you aren't using that!  
-[x] How could you forget the only vaguely touched on new ability you apparently have, after all?**

 **— - — - —**

Ohh.

Ohh, right.

Your eyes can do new stuff, can't they. How could you forget that? It's like that time with, well... pretty much any other eye power, for the most part.

At least you're consistent.

You avert your eyes from the brownies, and turn on the laser vis— Wait, no, wrong type of heat vision. You see the world from a new angle!

It's very colorful.

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Look at  
-[x] Brownies  
-[x] Yourself**

 **— - — - —**

Your first order of business is obvious. You look to your hand, finding it to be surprisingly war— Wait, no, that's Sam. _Sam_ is a practically tepid 103.6 degrees. Fahrenheit, of course, as the author will no doubt mess up sooner or later if they did otherwise.

You look to your other, far less sticky and cute, hand. While Sam wags with joy at the compliment, you find that your fingers are surprisingly chilly at the tips. Not freezing or anything, but they _are_ thin little things compared to Mom's toasty oven mitts. "Little bunny, they are hardly oven mitts." She lets out a sigh. "Oven mitts have no fingers." Then they're like _super_ oven mitts! "Well... that might be better, but..." She scratches her cheek, chuckling a bit. "Still, they don't have claws, either." Best oven mitts! Extra grip! Big and warm and pretty and fluffy and soft and rosy and—

Rika looks at you oddly, "What are you doing...? Your eyes are glowing."

"They are?!" You reach into your handy dandy pocket of convenience, retrieving a hand mirror. You've long since learnt not to question how this or that fits in it. Or that it still works just fine while you're not even _wearing_ said handy dandy pocket! ...You also can't help but look at yourself funny as you realize just how hot you are. Not as hot as mom, but... For as chilly as the air is around you is, you're only the faintest bit chilly around the edges, as if it's clinging to you with less that what you'd normally see.

Then again, it's not often you gain infrared vision.

Looking at yourself in the mirror, see a psychedelic version of yourself. Looking to the brownies, you see much the same. "Cooooool!"

Satori corrects, "Hot."

You snicker a bit at her words. Still, if you can see heat, you can easily cool things accurately!

Pulling out your fan, you look to the toasty brownies.

 **— - — - —**

[x] Cool the brownies with wind! 1DT

 **— - — - —**

You flourish the fan, thinking you have a general idea of how much to do it!

-1 DT

The brownies slide a bit on the smooth countertop, causing you to chuckle a bit nervously. Any harder and they may have bounced off the wall and hit you in the face...

Satori chuckles with far less nervousness. "Perhaps it might have, little bunny. Still, let me fix this just a bit." Wi͝t̡͠h̵̵ ҉à t̕͟h̵͠r̀͘ob͞ ̶̨́ó͝f ͜h̷̡͘e̴̶r̶͘ ͢͏è̷͞y͝҉̨e҉̵,̷͡ ̧̀͠a̛̛ ̵͜͠m̷͟o̡̕m͘e̴͠n̡t̸̨͡ ̵̶ĺ͝a̸͠t̀e͢r̀̀ ̵a̶̛͘ ̴͞s͟͡t̨̢r̷ȩ́ak̢ ͟ǫ̵̀f̴̀ ̵r̡͏aẃ͝͞ ̡fǫ̷̀r͘c̕e͢͡ s̡҉҉l̢̡͝a̵͟m͢s͟͡ ̴͢͡do͜w̴͝n̷ on ̕͘t̛͡h͟e̸ ̶͞t̕r͝a͏̷y̡,̛͜ ͟҉̡a̡̛n̷d̶͝ ͘͏t̕͘h͟͏e̷͡͞ ̴b̕l͢o̴͝o̢͝d̡-̴̡ç͟͡o҉v͞e̢̕͡r̴̛ęd̷ ̸̶̨s͡e͏̶̨g̶͜me͏͝n͟t̵̶ ͟͠i̕͢s̶ ̢͢m̷͜͝o͢͞͏r̛͘e̷̸͘ ̸̕ò̴̷r̷̡͞ ̴l̕҉e̸͜ss͏̢ ̶̸̨s̸͝è̛͜pa̧ŕ̸̶ą̵t̨éd̴̢͜ ͞a͠͝͏ņd̡͟͏ ̀s͘ḩè̛ ̢̢t̷̀os̸s̨͜e͝s ̴̢͢i̛͢t̶̶ ̢͡o̧v͜ȩŗ̶ ̡̢t̵͞o̡ ̀́R҉um͘͢͞í̀à̸̛.̴

R͜͞u͡m̨͜i̷à͟ ҉r̨̧͞e̛͘l̷̨ís̴̀͢ḩ͟e͘͝ş ͏t̀̕h͝ȩ̷͜ ̴͢҉m̨̛̛e̷͜a̵̸̢ĺ,́ ̸̧c̷͏h̛͏̧i̢͟͞rp̀͡iǹ̛ǵ̡͝ ́͜t̸̡h̛aņ̴k̴̨f̵u̶l͢͝ĺỳ͞͏.̨͡

Did the brownies just lose a fraction of an inch along the edges, or was it just you? You get a ruffle for your troubles. "Little bunny, perhaps there are more pressing matters than worrying over small details?" You can't help but lean into the big hand, all but purring. Satori has a melancholy look on her face as she releases you. "It's time that we dig in, hmm?"

Satori's eye throbs.

A series of streaks of force slam into the tray, separating the slices quite well.

There's enough for everyone twice over, ignoring Rumia, who had a tray to herself. Lucky...

You do notice that, while Rika and Mom take a piece, Mystia looks hesitant and vaguely disturbed.

 **— - — - —**

[x] Ask Mystia what's wrong

 **— - — - —**

You have to get to the bottom of this, and you will do it the only way you know how. It may be suicidal, but you did feed Rumiaa your arm and look at how well that turned out! As such, you just need to put baaaaaaareasts to the wall.

Shuddering, you ask, "Everything alright, Mystia?"

Her owlish look of horror is broken, Mystia finally blinks, looking to you. "Yeah, it's... nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine..."

She gives you what you think is a birdy flat stare, though she could just be constipated for all you know. Or smiling. "You're feeding me my eggs."

"And they're delicious."

"Th-that's not the..."

"Can't you at least try them?"

"How do you keep not listening to me when I'm speaking your language?" She's looking vaguely upset. Sam droops, having gotten the message you apparently missed.

"Pleaaaaase?" You give your best puppy eyes.

She stares a while more, before finally sighing. "...Why do you want me to eat my young?"

"Ehh? The eggs are empty though, aren't they? If anything, isn't it more like eating an extremely delicious peri..." You get a bit green at the thought. "...I kind of get it, but would it really hurt to at least try it?"

Mystia stares at you a bit dryly. Maybe. "I just don't get why people like their flavor so much..." She sighs a bit.

 **— - — - —**

[X] Respect her decision, brownies be damned.

 **— - — - —**

Your eyes turn downcast. "If that's what you think is best..." Kill her. ...No? She won't even try the best brownies ever. I'm sure she would if only she knew. Knew of their splendor. Knew of the their rich chocolate center, and the way it oozes out. Knew their perfect moistness and their perfect crunch. Their perfect flavor and their perfect texture, cooked into the perfect brownie. Okay, never mind killing her, just eat another — you're making me hungry! But that's hers! Do it or I make chicken pot pie. Mystia isn't a chicken. Her coloration is like a weird sparrow.

A really weird sparrow.

Distracting you with a brownie thrown at your face, which you successfully catch in your mouth, Satori offers, "By one of two and a half chocolate lovers in the room's reviews, they have a splendor beyond any other sweet likened to them. They've a center of gooey chocolate, which I might add is made from milk and beans, not anything of a feathered sort. It's a darker chocolate, so it's sweet but not too terribly so, and also quite rich — enough so that the taste of egg is completely masked. They're moist and yet crunchy on the outside, due to the chocolate within, not to mention their nature as a brownie. They've also a dense, squishy texture, which while not necessarily an appealing thing to refer to food as actually i—"

"Just give me the stupid thing."

Whether by appeal or persistence, Mom has succeeded where you fell to her distaste!

Seems Mom's taking the date seriously after all... "Ohh, hush, little bunny." Satori's blushing just a bit. "If you go to the trouble of playing matchmaker, even if to such a strange number and at the same time, I should at least do my best, right?" She ruffles your hair before heading over to the tray. She takes a cube — it seems she diced the remainder — and offers it to Mystia.

Mystia gulps. Is her expression that of distaste or abject horror? You're starting to think she simply doesn't do facial expressions.

Satori places the cube to the bird's beak.

After a moment, beak meets tender baked good, removing a third and a half of the tenth of a quarter of the tray.

You should probably figure out how to make your eyes stop at some point, on that note.

Both surprisingly and unsurprisingly, chewing isn't much on the menu. She simply rears her head back and starts sliding it down her throat.

The room watches in wait. You could probably hear a pin drop if you listened closely, even as cliche as it is.

 _To be continued..._

The silence breaks, Mystia eyeing the remainder of the cube. "It's... good."

You give a whoop of joy! She can live. See? Told you s— For now. What does someone have to do to please you? Die. Something easier? Not live. You're being oddly curt for you.

...Hello?

You sigh, though you can't help but smile as you watch Mystia eating from Mom's hand. It reminds you a bit of a pet. The way Mom is rubbing her head also helps that appearance.

You know, now that you think about it... "Little bunny?" Distracted from your potentially concerning thoughts, you look to Mom. "Would you like more?" She's offering a cube to you as well. Sam, of course, just wigglingly wags with glee, wanting the treat.

 **— - — - —**

[x] Why is she treating you like a pet?

 **— - — - —**

Your mother sighs, simply answering, "I suppose it is simply what I'm used to, little bunny. It's been a long time since I had direct family to speak to. The closest is Rika, and she and I both know that we are only related in the most minor of ways."

Rika makes a frown, or maybe a grimace. "Sorry, Auntie. ...It's lonely down here, and I guess I do stay in my workshop most of the time." She taps the sharp points of her wings together nervously, or perhaps threateningly in the most cute of ways. "...Would you... prefer if I maybe spend more time up here? I know that, umm... I don't quite fit what you want, but I'm willing to at least keep you company the best I can.

Satori seems just a tad stunned, even if she no doubt knew what Rika was planning to say far in advance. "Of course you may. This place is empty save for myself, and, at its size, it's a waste to not use it. I did offer you set your lab up here, you know."

Rika averts that big, beautiful eye of hers. "Then... I guess I'll consider that a bit more this time." She gives an all too sharp grin. She looks either happy or in pain. "Thank you."

You do eat the cube out of Satori's hand anyways, however. So long as she understands that treating people like pets might not be the best idea, you're happy. You earn a chuckle from the mind reader, followed by a peck on the forehead. "You're a good child, Renko. Never stop."

You think that this date is winding down, not that it was all that dateish.

Probably.

How do you go about ending it?

 **— - — - —**

[X] Kiss!  
[X] Hug!

 **— - — - —**

You head for Rika, the amused satori you call your mother off to the side.

You pull said toothy eyeball into your arms. Rika, of course, squeaks for your efforts. "E-ehh?"

You pick her up, finding her to be comfortably heavy, but not too heavy that you can't do so.

"What are y-" Her eye widens as you kiss her. "Whht ahh yuh doohing?!" Her wings flap a bit, though she seems to be avoiding stabbing you with wing or tail alike. Good sign!

...Although, you're not quite sure what to do from this point on. Satori helpfully points out, "I believe humans typically grab the rear, or perhaps fondle this or that." Thanks, mom! She smiles in return.

You get to grabbing the lower back of the batty sphere that is Rika. It's very smooth and downright squishy.

You try squeezing!

She blushes for your efforts. Her eye lids just a bit, and she's starting to stop struggling to such a degree.

Mind you, she's still squirming a bit, though you think that's more due to not having arms. She then proceeds to surprise you by wrapping her wings around you as if they were extremely webbed arms. She's stopped squirming, likely due to having better leverage, and begins to return your affection.

Her tail coils around your waist as the great eye finally falls shut, and she begins to return awkward kiss for awkward kiss. Her mouth is huge, and she really has no lips, but what passes for lips are like kissing a warm, toothy plum.

Much like the rest of her body, really. Minus teeth.

Your own eyes shut as well, cutting off the constant feed of information they are dumping into your head. Dimensions, measurements and more suddenly cease to be seen.

A wing drifts down your back, friction eking a slight sound of appreciation from you, before a gentle squeeze earns a more audible gasp.

Off to the side, Mystia tilts her head. "What are they doing?"

Your helpfully mother answers, "Kissing."

After a few moments, Mystia asks, "What's kissing?"

Rumia chirps, "Yummy~"

 **— - — - —**

[ ] Deepen kiss.

 **— - — - —**

You gently grip at the back of the sphere you'd love to go on a second date with. As you pull her closer, you gently, wordlessly ask for entrance within the spiked maw. A small flinch later, you find her tail tightening around you a tad snugly. Your eyes open, though hang drowsily. Her great eye is staring back. This close, you realize that you could easily fit your head in there if you removed the eye. That reflective pool of onyx is a chaotic mess of many emotions, all of them difficult to recognize. However, you can at least tell that she's distraught, and so smile. "It's okay." Those are the simple words you have for her, and you can feel her trembling body relax, along with see the signs of worry melt ever so slightly.

Rika's eye averts to the side, but you peck between where you think you see nostrils, earning a quiet yelp of surprise.

You, of course, take advantage of the open mouth, deepening the kiss. Mmm... chocolaty. You can practically feel the heat radiating from the face of your globe-like love interest as you lick at her sharp teeth. As things are, reaching her tongue is a bit out of the question, but you do attract its attention. Once more does Rika's eye flutter shut, and yours soon follow, ending the feed of complex equations once more.

Her tongue is large.

Very large.

Your tongues play less within her mouth and more outside.

And, soon enough, you find the large muscle slipping within your own mouth. She could probably choke you with the thing if she tried, but you don't care, biting off perhaps more than you can ever hope to chew. You equal parts suck and lick at her tongue, and, before long, wind up under the small batty ball's weight. You feel the tip of her tail trailing from your navel on up.

-1 HP

The very sharp tip.

The very sharp tip you have trouble resisting. The way it's trailing is sending thrills up your body.

You learned just what that is for.

You learned what it can do.

With great reluctance, you push it to the side before it can reach its destination.

Rika doesn't even seem to notice.

 **— - — - —**

[x] Tell her.

 **— - — - —**

You separate your lips from hers, breath coming out in rapid huffs. "R-rika, umm... Something's... _poking_ me..." Your eyes drift down to the source of, well...

Well, then.

Rika's eye drifts down to the area your Grandma's outfit was cut, dawning horror obvious even on her mostly spherical face.

And then she tackles you to the ground, ripping your shirt open in a frenzy of... well, you at least _hope_ it's worry.

She, of course, is also panting quite a lot. You quite like the feeling on your chest as she looks it up and down. It's so very... warm? Probably the best descriptor, as you aren't a big fan of the smell.

 **The way her eye bores into your obviously impressive chest fills you with Determination!**

 **— - — - —**

[x] Yes  
[x] Mercy

 **— - — - —**

As Rika inspects your chest, Mystia tilts her head curiously. "What are they doing now?"

Rumia helpfully chirps, "Mixing signals~"

"...What...?" Mystia gives her the strangest look, as far as bird looks go.

You fidget nervously. "Umm... B-be gentle...?"

Rika looks at you with horrified fear! ...You hope! "What...? No!"

You flinch, whimpering ever so slightly. You bite your lip a bit, however. It's kind of... _nice_ , the way she's being aggressive. With that, your heart feels ever so slightly closer to ready, as you're never on this end of things, nor in such a way. You squeeze your eyes shut, prepared for the worst. A single tear drips down your cheek.

Admittedly, you're not entirely sure what she might be planning.

Although, you're confused as to why nothing has done anything to anywhere to any extent.

You yelp when you feel scaly, webbed wing-fingers pawing at your chest, and are downright confused when she tries to separate them. You may need to devise a name. Wingers sounds odd.

As for spreading, sure, they do as such, but that's more the stretching of skin than anything.

Rika flops over on her back. "Ohh, thank god, you're not pregnant..."

Well, that was anticlimactic.

 _To be continued..._

Satori pats your head. "It seems my warning was taken to heart." You smile as she ruffles youohhyesrightherebutdon'tforgetI'mnotapet. "I know, little bunny." You've earned a smile from the bundle of fluff you call a mother. "I'll take that as a compliment, as is usual." And a chuckle! On a roll! "I'm just glad that you took my warning on eyes to heart is all. If there is one thing to remember, it's that eyes are... dangerous." Her extra eye flits to Rika, though hers droop to the ground. "I suppose she was more right than I realized about her reclusive nature..."

Rika is a bundle of depression! She seems like she could use a hug...

And so you hug her, though are careful of the spike of her tai- Ack!

-1DT

You got swatted away by said tail!

"Leave me alone..." You can't even see her eye, as she's more or less made a tent of her wing-arms for the express purpose of crying.

 **— - — - —**

[x] Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace  
-[x] Spell cards! So long as they take up space!

 **— - — - —**

Satori smiles, and though your eyes linger on Rika, your mother whisks you away, knowing your intent well.

Rumia and Mystia follow, perhaps for a lack of anything better to do.

At that, you realize something important. Something even your mother missed. Something vital, not only to her happiness, but to— "I don't think kissing Rumia would be terribly wise, Little Bunny." She eyes Sam as she does. Sam waggles and wriggles under her glance, happy to be remembered to exist.

However, she does peck Mystia's beak.

Rumiaa stares at Mystia, who showcases a surprising ability to sweat.

And then the bird gets tackled, struggling under Rumiaa's attempt for an indirect kiss, or so you very much so hope.

You mother sighs, admitting, "And this is another reason as to why I avoided as such." You almost watch the two makeout, but your mother turns your head away, back onto the objective. "Now, now. Thinking too deeply on the things she does aren't healthy."

And with that, you smile. You and your mother are alone again, trying not to think about how close to death or worse you came. Your mother offers a comforting hand, which you wordlessly take.

With a yelp, you are lifted into the air, finding yourself being carried like a bri— "More a human baby, but you're not wrong." She chuckles a bit at your pout, though eventually sighs. "This is the sort of thing I wish to prepare you for, Renko. Some do not attack from your front, and instead will try to use more underhanded tactics. While Rika never intended as such, that tail of hers nearly did reach your sternum." After a moment of silence, she adds, "Allowing an eye access to your sternum is the end of things, one way or another." But she was so soft, and so... _cuddly_... "She was once a human like any other. She was what drew your Grandmother here to begin with. Just as another drew Frisk. Just as I suspect this Mari drew you."

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Chuckling, your mother answers, "A thing I wonder at times as well."

After traveling through numerous halls of a near identical design, you find yourself in a rather large room that smells just a bit like a barn. "It was where my pets were once kept, ohh so long ago." Before you can ask, she simply answers, "You were about five when the last one left." ...Dang. Nine years ago, huh? "There about. However, we have arrived at our destination. Is there anything in particular you would like to know about them before I teach to remake yours, little bunny?"

 **— - — - —**

[X] "You do know I'm eventually going to explore alone the rest of the underworld, right?"  
[X] Could you tell me what you mean by 'reset'

 **— - — - —**

Your foster mother chuckles, idly commenting, "Goodness, while winding up in Hell might be likely, exploring the whole would likely end poorly." Your owlish look earns a chuckle, not to mention a ruffle. "Don't worry about such things for now, though. As for resets... I learned of them through Rika. You see, she is a soulless creature. While she seems to be recovering after contact with souls, she was once able to do something that your mother could do, not to mention her mother before her." Sighing, she adds, "It's to do with the nature of humans. Those who feel strongly enough in a particular emotion warp reality around them."

Wow, that's kinda badass.

"Well, unless the emotion is a negative one. Such as _depression_. Then it's, of course, depressing. Your emotions protect you from the monsters of this land, whose souls contain not even a thousandth of the power."

Her words put a frown on your face. "Mom, you have more a soul than most people I know."

Ruffling your hair once more, the smiling wampa says, "Thank you, little bunny. Now, with that out of the way..." She pulls out a card of her own.

It's surprisingly simple, compared to your own. Just solid crimson.

"The imagery of the card depends more on one's self than any form of effort. Yours looks like an eye, for you've rather unique eyes. Mine is red, for..." She trails off. "...Still, what's important isn't the look, simply what is within." Somehow, that sounds like her earlier lesson. "Very good!"

You've put a smile on her fluff. And now you put a roll in her eyes. And now a chuckle on—

"Alright, little bunny. Enough." The smile remains fond as ever. "The reason you had such difficulty with making your first was mainly due to it being your first time using magic, not to mention not knowing how to do it. This time, on the other hand, I will teach you how to alter the card." Sighing, she adds, "I see now that you really don't need my training. You managed to appease one of the stronger residents of Gensoukyou, after all. You might stumble, you might fall down, and you might even stab me, but all is quite alright."

"Save for that one time..." After a moment, you hurriedly add, "And the stabbing!"

You receive a pawlm placed on your head, the lovely claws resting against you. "It was not your hand that did as such. Not the first time, nor the second. Just as I forgave Sumireko for the first and third time she killed me, Now, the process is simple. All you must do is focus on the card and will it with all your might to bend to your will." But what if it gets upset...? A smile graces Satori's lips. "Then you will be the one upset. These cards are an extension of a monster's, or, in your case, a human's can use any physical representation of an element or the like to make one due to this. If you truly considered a flaming stick to embody nature, then it would be a focus for nature. I would consider it one for fire, personally."

This seems awfully complicated...

"Ohh, and a new name is important. You may get teased for the name you gave it." But, but... "No buts, young lady."

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Determination: The hopes and dreams of the open eyes of love.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You take off your hat, looking it over. You flip it over and back, before you sigh. You like your hat. But you also like not dying. You could say you're particularly Determined not to die. Still, it's the same worn, old hat as ever, but you think it's time you change that. You focus not on wind, ice or even your eyes. You see none of these things in your hat.**

 **You see a hat that has seen a lot of things. A hat that belonged to a murderer. A hat that did nothing wrong, even if everyone seems to recognize it as such. Just like you.**

 **The sins of the... grandmother. ...Not as good a ring to it, but, well...**

 **Wait, that would be the sins of the forewearer. Unless you're related to a hat.**

 **You really hope you aren't.**

 **The hat begins to glow as you focus into it. You focus on what it represents. What it has seen. What it hasn't, as it has no eyes. You focus on your grandmother, and the things she felt for this place long ago. From the sound of it, she made mistakes. Unforgivable mistakes. Seriously, who can stab someone as sweet as the fluffy ball of comfy fuzzy fuzz you call a mother?**

 **You look to the card in your hand. This one does not look back. It's a thing of blades and blood and darkness.**

 **You also think you spy a number on it. The number 2, though it seems a bit pixilated, oddly enough. However, it's not in Japanese, oddly enough.**

 **Thankfully it wasn't a higher number.**

 **All that's left is to speak its name. " **Determination: The Hopes and Dreams of the Open Eyes of Love**."**

 **The card feels more solid in your grasp. The edges look sharp as a blade, and are just as bloodied.**

 **Hahahaha! Ohh, this'll be fun...**

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Okay, I'm just posting. I keep looking at it, getting distracted and then not hitting post!_**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You frown at the words of the attempted murderer. What do you mean by that?**

 **Heh. You'll see soon enough.**

 **You don't like the sound of that one bit.**

 **"I would recommend against using that card, little bunny. I know not what it may do, though that it is covered in blood is rarely a thing that indicates a positive symbolism." But what about yours? "W-well, let's move on, shall we?"**

 **You nod, successfully distracted for the time being. Idiot.**

 **However, then she looks at a loss as to what to say. "...I was intending to have a friendly match, but..." She trails off. "...Perhaps you should remake your other card."**

 **Just show her your magic trick...**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[X] Chill sign: Icy you and eye together!**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **As your mother snickers over your naming prowess, you pull out the card in question, looking it in the, err... eye. You focus on that stinging, icy touch between your fingers, knowing that all you can see in it is cold and frost. You hold it up a bit, and concentrate on that burning sensation. You can feel its passion between you fingers.**

 **-5 DT**

 **" **Chill sign: Icy you and eye together!** "**

 **Your mother closes her eyes, sighing with a smile. "You have become quite capable, haven't you?" As her eyes open again, they seem... oddly... enticing.**

 **Oddly attracting.**

 **There's an odd gravity to them.**

 **As if they just suck you in.**

 **As if you have always looked at them.**

 **As if this is just what you do.**

 **All day.**

 **Every day.**

 **"Tell me, Renko." Such pretty eyes. "What is it you fear most?" She pulls out a blank card. It's the purest of whites — a stark contrast to the grizzly card from before.**

 **Before you attempt to respond with the obvious answer, your mother cuts off, "I think it's something I know better than you, hmm? You may fear men... you may feel terror welling in your breast at the sight, but, truly..." The card begins to stain with color like her claws are dipped in dye of a fantastical variety. "What you truly fear most... it isn't me. It isn't Flowey. It is not your Grandmother. It is not the fear of loss. It is not, is it?"**

 **Your mother closes her eyes once more. "No. It is not that which is lost."**

 **You open your eyes. "You fear yourself." Not _you_ you, but another you, before you. "You fear that which you may become, both metaphorically and literally."**

 **That you closes her eyes once more. However, she holds that Determination card you made. "You fear what this card may do, and you fear what you may do with this card."**

 **Your grandmother opens her eyes. "The sins of the father, or, in this case, the grandmother. You fear what it is I did, and what it is I never did do. You fear that others judge you for my choices. My mistakes, not of who I killed, but why I did so. You fear that the apple didn't fall far. You fear that you will become a monster far greater than any proper monster."**

 **She closes her eyes. She holds a particularly sharp knife, though you can tell it is thick as a playing card by eye alone. "You worry over that which you know, and worry more over what you do not know."**

 **Your new mother stands before you. Neither you nor Grandma remain. However, the blank card she once held is no longer so blank. Where white once reigned, now you see yourself and your grandmother faced like a playing card. "Little bunny..." She opens her eyes once more. "Are you willing to face that which you fear most to leave this dark hole? To step out into the rest of this land?" She smiles. "Will you face your fears for the sake of survival? You do not fear loss. You fear that others will take. You fear that you will take. You fear that others will be taken. You fear that I will take liberties, too."**

 **Scratching her cheek, she adds, "...Although, I suppose I'm stretching the term a bit at this point. Still, it's more or less become a tradition by this point that one must face me. Show me that you do not need training, and you will be free to go."**

 ** **Your mother's words fill you with Determination!****

 ** **— - — - —** **

**[x] Yes.**

 **[x] She is afraid of the future.  
-[x] Her future is made of cardboard. She will have to always remain alert and never allow herself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die. And even that is not enough: her last two kills were made by looking at and hugging people.**

 **[x] She is afraid of not being good enough.  
-[x] "I have a literal voice in my head telling me how am I going to end up killing everyone, a cavern full of people that are looking forward to kill and/or rape me and enough precedent to make the first two look like rational responses"**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **"Yes, the future... Even to myself, it is uncertain. But, in the end, the past is oft times worse than the future, for it is not hard to conceal it." She frowns. "As for your feeling of inadequacies... you are considerably better off than your grandmother in many a way. I will leave it at that." You wish she wouldn't... "Now..." She holds up the card. "Behold, that which you fear most." You clutch your own card, a bit worried as to what is to come.**

 **Well, now. Didn't expect _that_...**

 **Your Grandmother stands before you, the youngest you've ever seen her. She's lacking any sort of cheek, and you spy a glint of steel beneath the folds of her cape. Runes throughout the cloth throb with a magical light.**

 ** **Sumireko D?/MD?/A?/MA?****

 ** **This is an unwinnable battle, isn't it...****

 ** **— - — - —** **

**[X] 194255 I'm shocked that a kitchen sink wasn't involved, and that we didn't flirt with it.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **Your good ol' Grandma stands before you. She hasn't budged an inch— Wait, her eyes moved! She looks you up and down, before she quickly produces her blade. She's... not holding it, oddly enough. It just flung out of her cape, and... did it just... _stab_ the _concept of mercy_? Well, I saw that coming a mile away.What? Dodge.**

 **"Ehh?"**

 **You realize a moment sooner than the blade would land, ducking under it.**

 **"Grandma, what the heck!"**

 **The blade stops in its tracks, not taking another swing. The girl no older than you is given pause by the unfitting name.**

 **She proceeds to frown all the more. "Grandma...?"**

 **Using the chance, you attack her weak point! "You, uhh... I like your cape? The blood really accentuates the, uhh... the red." She looks at you oddly. "Also, you're much cuter when you aren't like twice my age!" Ohh god, what have you done?! Your flirting has been extremely successful since you got here! You're sure you're about to wink out of existence! We didn't go back in time, idiot. Ohh.**

 **She seems more than a little confused by your actions, not to mention a bit embarrassed by something. Perhaps what you said. Or maybe that blood spatter.**

 **She points the knife at you regardless of her reddened face.**

 **"Wait, where _is_ that music coming from...?"**

 **Once more your words give her pause. She looks around for the sounds of string, keyboard and horn, more than a little suspicious.**

 **The music being played is deliberate and powerful. You can feel every time it switches between rapid notes and a loud crash of key that emphasizes the rest.**

 **And that's just the keyboard! You can hear the horn begin to blare and the strings scream. Sadly you lack magic ears, so you can't get a bead on much else.**

 **It feels a bit like a grand song for a queen. It sounds sad, yet potent, as if about a person of great power or a tragic event. There's melancholy and methodicalness and chaos galore. Nothing sounds out of place, regardless of that chaos, as if the world is falling apart and yet quiet dignity remains.**

 **S̴̢̡̡h͡e̵͟͜͠'̧̢̀͘ş̴̴͜ ̸̡͢n͢͏̡͢ó̸͘t̴̶̨̢ ̴̶̛͡r̷̶͟͟ǫ̀̕͟͡y̢̢͢͠á̧͞͏l̨̛̀͢t̸̡͝͝y̴̧͡͡.̨̨̛͜**

 **"That's a new look for you. Vertical, I mean?" She seems baffled by your nonsensical question, so you try again. "Sorry your birthday cake didn't have candles last year, but the EPA shut me down due to 'Global warming concerns' or something?" She seems even more confused than before. "If this is you when you were my age, I guess my father must be really attractive?"**

 **She looks annoyed, now. "Will you _shut up_ for _one_ moment?" You flinch at her words.**

 **-5 DT**

 ** _Fine_ , you'll leave her alone... Wait, what? _Why_? You proceed to pull out your phone, dialing for your grandmother. Hopefully Mom doesn't have time powers, or you'll feel pretty dang silly.**

 ** _Ring_  
 _Ring_  
 _Ri_ —**

 ** _Ohh, look who came crawling back! After all these y—_ "Now's not the time, Grandma. If I needed to theoretically fight you, and you somehow theoretically stabbed the very concept of mercy, what would the theoretical—" _Tiring me out, stalling, sob stories, soap operas, paying attention to the knife while on the phone, duct tape, glue, staples, weapons that can't be thrown back at you and keeping your feet on the ground as best you can._ "Great, thanks, gotta go." _Don't di_.**

 **...Where the heck are you going to find any of those things?**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] Item  
-[x] Rummage  
-[x] We need to find duct tape to repair the mercy button! And her soul! Somehow!  
[x] Act  
-[x] Question her motives  
-[x] Why do you want to kill your future granddaughter? I didn't/won't put you on an asylum or anything! This is like something out of a bad soap opera!  
-[x] Speaking of which, while I respect that "Days of our lives" has been running for more than 50 years, I have to say that "General Hospital" is the only soap opera I've ever been able to get into. At first it was because it looked like E.R. but then I got hooked. I couldn't say why, to be honest. It has this weird se ne sais quoi that stops me from putting it down, y'know?**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You begin to rummage through your trusty back pocket. Pleasehaveducttapeohhplease!**

 **You pull out a knife!**

 **...Dang it.**

 **Putting it away, you pull out another knife. And another, and another still. You feel as if you're missing some heavy-handed symbolism of some sort.**

 **And then you pull out duct tape.**

 **Just what you were hoping for!**

 **You look around, trying to get a bead on the concept of mercy, as odd as it sounds that such a thing is possible. As you look, you eventually notice it off to your lower right, next to a few odd buttons and several bars with acronyms you aren't quite sure what mean. Not many RPGs have flirting before you're 18, sadly.**

 **Sumireko looks at you oddly as you begin to apply duct tape to the air, as it actually is sticking.**

 **You smile down at the _M_ ercy you now feel vaguely confident won't fall apart when you attempt to.**

 **Looking up to the girl that is looking at you with bewilderment, you ask, "Why do you want to kill your future granddaughter?" When she blinks in confusion, mouthing the word 'future,' you hurriedly add, "I won't put you on an asylum or anything!" She looks at you even stranger, as you were the one broaching that topic. Once more as she is about to speak, you mutter, "This is like something out of a bad soap opera..."**

 **She tenses noticeably at the topic of soaps.**

 **"Speaking of which—"**

 **"Ohhgodnotsoapopperas!"**

 **Well, that's odd. "Wait, but you love soap operas! You watch them all the time!"**

 **"If you say that word again, I'm cutting out your tongue! The only way I'd ever willingly watch something like that is if I were a glutton for punishment!" Well, that does explain the sounds she makes while watching them.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] Act  
-[x] Discuss the fact that her current (future) self's passion for hurtful soap operas implies that her past (current) self has made terrible mistakes that she would (should) prevent if she could (she can!)  
[x] Flirt  
-[x] Because she's cute**

 **[x] Mercy  
-[x] Spare  
-[x] Past (Present) Grandma**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **"You know, you future/current self likes to watch them. I think that might imply that you as in her are punishing yourself/herself for what you/she did in the present as in her past."**

 **Your good ol' Grandma blinks a few times at that. "Do you make a habit out of confusing people?"**

 **"Only when I have to try to convince my grandma to be a better person."**

 **"Why are you so hard to attack?!"**

 **"Because you're cute."**

 **"That's not... Why would you... What are you, _m_ -" Her words trail off as blood leaves her face. "OHHGODYOUREALLYAREMYDAUGHTER." You wince, having to cover your ears. You know, that's more annoying than you realized.**

 **Your left eye twitches, as Sam seems to be making out with your ear for your troubles.**

 **" _G-grand_ daughter, Grandma!" It's like talking to your freaking...**

 **...Ohh. Right.**

 **As she stares at you, she blushes a bit at the way your arm is doing what it's doing.**

 **Preparing to offer mercy, you twist the M just a bit, making sure it's not crooked.**

 **As you fidget from the tendril in your ear, you unsteadily offer, "Umm... w-want to stop th-this...? I... I'm afraid of you... b-but...!" You gasp as you pull Sam out of your ear, your knees trembling a bit. "I believe in you... That you can be a good person. That everyone has some good in them, no matter what they've done. ...No matter how little that may be."**

 **Your grandmother mutters about annoyances, and how you apparently sound like someone else. "You know what? _Fine_. If it'll make you shut up..." She begins to grin. "C'mere."**

 **That's not even a good imitation... Not enough killing intent. Should have stabbed you several times by now.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[X] Hug**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You smile, walking over happily.**

 **Her grin widens.**

 **Soon, you're in stabbing and/or hugging range. You hope for the latter, but, honestly... well, she apparently killed mom before. "This good?"**

 **She grins darkly. "Perfec...t...?" That grin falters.**

 **She stares at your less bony arm.**

 **She tries to flee, but Sam grappling hooks her into a hug.**

 **"WHYISTHATTHINGONYOURARMOHHGODDIDIDOTHEBLOB—"**

 **You slap some sense into her. "Grandma, worry about that later." Your other arm joins Sam's rather restrictive hug. "Thanks, Sam."**

 **Your arm grows a tail for the express purpose of wagging.**

 **As you rub cheeks with the girl that will become your elder, messing up the positioning of her glasses, she growls, " _No_. No, I will _not_ be eaten _again_!" Her forehead throbs, veins popping out as you find yourself floating with her into the air.**

 **Oww!**

 **-1HP**

 **Oww!**

 **-1HP**

 ** _Oww_!**

 **-1HP**

 **And then you fall back down as she shatters into nothing but rapidly fading... glass-like... magic...? You're honestly not sure what just happened.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] Did you gain the ability to turn people into exploding glass with your eyes now?! Why is that even a thing?  
[x] Why does everyone you hug have horrible things happen to them?  
-[x] First there was Hourai, and then, well... ...Hourai again. ...You're a crap hugger, aren't you?**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **Did you gain the ability to turn people into exploding glass?! While extremely cool, OHHGOD _WHY_?! "Now, now, little bu—" And why is it like every monster you hug has horrible things happen to them?! "While not technically wrong, your grandmother isn't actu—" First Hourai, then... ...well... ...Hourai. "While the first event could be considered your fault, the latter is a stretch at bes—" You're the world's worst hugger...**

 **Your thoughts fill your eyes with tears!**

 **Your mother pulls you into a hug from behind. "Little bunny, she wasn't real; just an illusion of your greatest fear, that's all. She was never like that back then. That was simply to play on your fears of being the same as her. That you will fall as she did. That the apple fell close, indeed." After a moment, she muses, "...Which, oddly enough, included many unexpected things that rendered it far less effective than I had hoped." Then... you didn't kill her? "I took what you know of back then and twisted it into what makes you, well... you. While she was quite similar in many ways to you, that... was lost. Mind you, I know of these things second hand, as she managed to block my mind reading."**

 **Patting your head a bit with her fluffy mitt, she continues, "Now, it's time that you use a card as well. This is more a practice duel, though you may well fall to the next. I intend to end the duel on the next card, so, unless you defeat it, you only need use the one you choose." Sighing, she adds, "As things are, the protections on card duels have worn to naught but dust, however. Unless they somehow get reinstated, this may very well kill you." She forces a smile, though her smile looks stiff and uncomfortable.**

 **You turn around, hugging her. "Mom, you don't have to if it hurts so much..."**

 **At first, she says nothing. However, after tighteningthehugohhthatiscertainlytight she proceeds to set you down. "I do." She sighs, backing away from you, before her features harden. "Now, draw your card."**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] "You mentioned Sumireko made her first reset after killing you in accident, correct? Considering I might be following her footsteps in a minute would you mind explaining what do 'resets' entail, their cost and your memory-or lack thereof"  
-[x] Pet Sam. It saved your skin. Specially the one between your shoulder blades.  
[x] Icy you and eye together.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **"Nothing." You blink a bit at that answer. Nothing? "There is no inner limit, no penalty, no cost and rare is it that one remembers unless they are Determined to." Sighing, she adds one stipulation, saying, "However, that is not to say that it is not taxing. So long as you remain the most Determined, nothing can stop it. Not your grandmother, not your mother, not Rika. But, if you continually abuse it, I will squeeze every little secret from you in the blink of an eye." Snorting, she adds, looking to her unblinking eye, "So to speak."**

 **"That's a lot of responsibility..."**

 **"It is, isn't it? It's also why Sumireko did what she did. She learned to block my mind reading, and then those capable of knowing were fewer still. She was under quite a lot of stress, turning the world into her personal Groundhog Day for that happy ending she so badly wished for." That's a good movie. "It is, isn't it? Things tend to trickle down here over time. Not here in particular, but... the whole of the land, slipping between cracks seen and unseen." Like me! "Well, that can be said." The hardened look on her face falters into a small smile.**

 **However, that smile is short lived. "Now, draw."**

 **You swallow the building lump in your throat. Between the card that demolished a wall and the card that may demolish so much more, you stop short of taking one. Looking to your new arm, you smile. "Thanks, Sam. You're the best unknowable horror that I've ever had the pleasure of tasting everything I touch with." She smiles from your elbow and handish areas, and you begin to stroke it from base to tip, slowly sliding your hand along to warm, gel-like surface. "You really saved my skin, y'know?" The newer arm leans into the affections of its elder.**

 **You don't stop short this time, pulling out your new icy card. " **Chill sign: Icy you and eye together** "**

 **-5DT**

 **Your mother takes a deep breath, her two sets of eyes looking in different directions as you begin dispensing ice at her from a frosty hand and semi-frozen shoggoth. However, you feel as if you're not quite so in control of it, as you're more or less firing lasers from your shivering friend and shards from your palm without any ability to aim it.**

 **Your mother ducks under the lasers as they meet, the ice shards really not even aiming at her. "Aim requires more skill." As she grows near, you begin to sweat as she cracks her knuckles.**

 **-5HP**

 **You go flying onto your butt from the impact of a flick to your forehead, your concentration broken. The ice on your hands crumbles and vanishes, and Sam looks quite a lot better off now.**

 **"And now that makes it my turn." She draws a card with the image of gore spattering a white piece of paper. "Before, you faced your own fear." Looking to the card, she grimaces at the stark contrast. "Now, my own."**

 **It seems the battle starts for real now...**

 ** **The music is reaching a crescendo.****

 **" **Fear Sign: Rabbit Fall** "**

 **And then you find yourself looking at... you. You really hope it's not going to rain bunnies or something.**

 **...Wait, is it that you can't always solve things with flirting? Obviously you can't—  
**


	9. Thread 7: Act 1 End

[x] Dodge the knife.  
[x] Return the smile.

 **—** **\- — - —**

"Whoa!" You lean back as she slashes at you, her eyes locked on your throat.

Stumbling back, you find that she's licking blood from the blade.

-1HP

You realize that she nicked your throat. Any closer and...

And...

And...

You notice that you're bleeding quite badly.

-10HP

Your coughing only makes her grin wider. You grab your throat to stymie the bleeding. She _did_ get you...

"How did... you even _do_ that...?" That didn't even hit you. Not to _that_ degree... You [i/]saw[/i] it miss.

She's silent, enjoying watching you suffer. Was Grandma... _this_ bad...?

 **Renko Lv20 ?D/?MD/99999999999999999999999999999**

 **Now** ** _that's_** **more like it...**

 **What is she _wearing_** **...?**

You return the smile as best you can, though your heart isn't quite as in it.

Sam wraps around your throat, stopping the blood from exiting far better than you'd think.

The licking _is_ distracting, however...

-1DT

 **—** **\- — - —**

[x] Take flight  
[x] Use your knife to remove the "t" in "/ct" and add "l" "e" "a" and "r" with duct tape.  
[x] Use your newfound command to "clear" the spellcard. I gave you the option to not.

 **— - — - —**

You rise into the air.

-1DT -0DT/update

You are about to look for the knife, but find it to be in your hand already.

Well, that's creepy... Rumiaa better not have driven you delusionally mad or something.

Yes... YES! **YE** — You stab the act button, prying off the "t".

...

You look to your better half. "Gimme a few seconds. I've got something for you!" You find her eyeing the knife warily. Looks the same as the one she's holding, now that you think about it. And yours is bloodier! ...You think it's from when you, uhh... stabbed Mom. Not one of your best moments.

You grab the letters "l", "e", "A", and "r" from the pile of broken concepts. You can't just leave them broken, right? Sure, you're not a fan of recycling, but to repurpose broken things is another matter.

There. All done.

A grinning shadow looms over your shoulder. Sam is staring at you dryly while also staring at you dryly.

 **— - — - —**

 **[x] Sam.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You smile down at your handiwork, looking back to the— You blink, shocked by the sight before you. "...Sam...?"**

 **You find the handy shoggoth to have a knife buried to the hilt in one of its faces.**

 **-999HP**

 **That other you seems to be having trouble pulling out the knife, grunting as she tries to do so, twisting it back and forth.**

 **-999HP**

 **She stabs deeper.**

 **-999HP**

 **Her expression of assured destruction contorts into fear as said shoggoth forms a maw of sharpened teeth around the now enveloped hand.**

 **Sam's all too red eyes look pained. If out of pain or sorrow, you're not quite sure, but that chirpy whimper is just depressing.**

 **And then your eyes begin to glow. Evil you, not you you. Reminds you of that super hero. Super... Ma'am...? uhh... Wait, no, it was Super Man!**

 **...Wait...**

 **You duck under a laser. Why she didn't aim for Sam is beyond you.**

 ** **— - — - —**  
**

 **[x] /cleAr.  
[x] Disarm.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You quickly reach for the concept of clearing, more or less punching it. You hear the shattering of glass behind you, followed by the snapping of strong jaws. You fall on your butt, just about ready to pass out. You felt as you snapped jaws not your own. Looking to Sam, you find her to be looking a bit irritated and, well... toothy.**

 **You pull the shoggoth of an arm into a half hug. "It's okay, Sam... We'll be okay... She's gone, and I won't become like her."**

 **Sam looks to you, angry eyes no longer holding that same degree of aggression, though looking far from happy. She seems to be bleeding a fair bit, too, though you're not quite sure how you can tell her blood and jell-o flesh apart.**

 **You look up as you hear a sigh from your mother. She pecks your nose. "You did well, Little Bunny." Though she's beaming, you can tell there is a sadness in her eyes. Sighing, she admits, "Yes, I suppose so." She reaches into her pocket, pulling out a mystery meat burger burger which she breaks in two in a show of physical prowess and intimidation, obvious. The smile looks more genuine now. "Here, for both of you."**

 **Sam more or less just swallows her half whole, looking cheery once more, and you nibble at yours.**

 **Picking you up, Satori begins to walk, going through identical hall after identical hal. "You did very well. So much better than I had ever hoped for, even..." Sighing, she begins to explain, "I'm sure you're wondering why that is my fear, yes?" She raises a brow as you shake your head. "Well... I suppose I _have_ been heavy handed. Still, I'll explain anyways." You snuggle in, Sam wrapping around her waist as you enjoy your burger. Still spicy. Still hot, too, weirdly enough. Mom must just be that sexy! "Ohh, you..." She reddens a bit. "...But, in the end, my greatest fear is that you walk that dark path, as your Mother was forced down it. As your Grandmother walked down it."**

 **"And the bikini?"**

 **"Well, every parent fears their child will turn out badly, yes?" She chuckles a bit. "But... in the end, you're a clever girl. You defeated one of the strongest monsters in Gensoukyou through the most unlikely means. You repaired a doll and talked her down from her anger, you defeated that ornery fairy and bottled her, you defeated the ghosts of children long since passed, Survived the fairy's wrath, defended Rumia — whose name is spelled R-u-m-i-a, by the way — talked down Rika at her strongest, actually successfully laid the groundwork for a harem not your own, and finally defeated me. ...You may have missed two secret doors by the stand and where I kept Hourai, but you did well regardless."**

 ** **Health Fully Restored!****

 **"What I'm saying is... I'm proud of you, little bunny."**

 ** **Your mother's words fill you with Determination!****

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] Save.  
[x] Be comfy**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You snuggle into your mother's warmth, closing your eyes. Sam goes limp, having fallen asleep. Satori seems happy, judging by the way she pulls you deeper into her arms. You notice that Sam is making little burbly snores, making you snicker a bit. Today's been... long. Real long. Real, real long. What's been only three days feels like it's been far, far longer. "It has, hasn't it?" The fluff meister of a mind reader pecks your head. "Get some rest, alright? I want you to... leave at your best. Tired and hungry won't do."**

 **You nod, letting yourself drift off finally.**

 ** _Drip drop._**

 **You look around at the great void plagued by naught but stars aplenty; the sheer scale is daunting, and the vast emptiness depressingly empty. Nothing is here — naught but you and unquenched loneliness. Naught but a feeling of the darkest dread, knowing yourself stranded here. Knowing that you will never leave here.**

 **Knowing that this dream will end soon.**

 **The you outside will live on, but this maddening loneliness, this you will bear till the end. That great, dread end, where the stylistic choices are made with no terrible end in mind so subtle. A fist of ham slapping on paper instead of the finest of quills... also slapping paper hamfistedly.**

 ** _Drip drop._**

 **You look to the terror of what you have become. Where once was the softest, most peach-like of shades, nothing but black remains. You drip by unseen forces and drift by an unseen tug. You are falling, though it is a slow descent.**

 **You are falling, quite literally.**

 **The stars zoom past as line-like streaks, and, eventually, you splat against the wall of a great dwelling not unlike the one you slumber within. Not unlike it, yet so terribly different.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **Sam is...  
[x] Your friend and, thus, more important than your own life.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You blearily open your eyes, finding yourself in a big, big bed, in a pink, pink room. Wait, no, it's a curtain. Your arm is purring a bit, as it seems your mother is stroking your hair. "Good morning, little bunny." You grin up at her, rubbing your eye—**

 ** _splat_**

 **...Well, _that_ 's kind of gross. You pull Sam off your face as your mother grins at your accidental antics. Before you can get a word in, she picks you up. "Let's get you to the bath, now. Then a meal to fix your ankle again." Ankle? "Why, yes. It's sprained, isn't it?"**

 **You try wiggling your ankle, wincing as you do.**

 **"Then it's as I thought." As you thought? "Why, yes, it... A moment." She unwraps Sam from her bed's canopy. "There. Now, let's get going."**

 **The path is long and treacherous, if only due to Sam constantly trying to prevent progress. Why, you're not entirely sure, but the fact remains that she is more or less grabbing anything — and everything — in reach. "Sam, are you alright?" You receive a chirpy whimper, like that of a sick bird. "That doesn't sound alright. Not even _slightly_ alright." She seems to be quivering, so you hug her close to you, which results in her wrapping around you a few timesWHOATHERE.**

 **You proceed to pull her out of your ear again. She seemed to be trying to hide in there, and you doubt _that_ would end well.**

 **With Sam distracted by snuggles, the rest of the trip is mostly uneventful. Just tile floors, weathered walls, sparse lights and even sparser furniture.**

 **Before long, you've arrived at the bath, being placed down on the lip of the hairy tub from before. "Now, let me get this going and I'll start on something to eat."**

 **"You aren't going to bathe with me...?"**

 **She sighs. "...It would be better if you leave here earlier rather than later. Later is when activity is typically greater." It sounds like she's hiding something. "No, no. I simply wasn't expecting you to go so soon."**

 **Her clawed mit wraps around the valve, letting water pour into the tub. "I don't want you getting spotted by half those you might otherwise avoid. Man hunts rarely go terribly well for the huntee." When it's finally full, she places you in the hot waters. "I will return shortly, little bunny." Sam is wildly flailing about in abject terror. "I suggest you only rinse her, as I would prefer to avoid my bathroom being destroyed." At your half nod, she sighs, placing a pawlm atop your head. "It will be alright, little bunny. I'm not upset with you; I'm sad to see you go." With that, mom heads on out, leaving you to deal with Sam.**

 **And me...**

 **A̸̡̨n̸̵d͞҉ ͘͜ḿ̢͢e~**

 **Right, right.**

 **You quickly undo your ribbon, thankful that it's easy with one hand. How you will get it back on is beyond you, but for now you simply set it aside. You were feeling a bit naked without your hat, but now you feel downright scandalous! Wanting to get this over with, you proceed with your cleansing, acrobatically dunking your head under the water without dunking Sam as well ohhgodthewaterwentupyournose Ohh, that is so much better. Shaking your hair out of your face, you begin squeezing the shampoo out with your armpit. Sam's flailing is entirely unhelpful, but if you just squeeze it a liiiiittle more... _There_ we go! Just a dab.**

 **Carefully putting down the bottle, you begin to work on lathering up. As expected, magic rose soap — or whatever the heck this stuff is called — continues to be way more than enough. Which is, thankfully, just as you planned. Looking to Sam, you ask, "So, you okay with soap and shampoo?"**

 **In the midst of flailing, said shoggoth nods, or so you think. She's moving rather quickly, so you're not too sure.**

 **"Alright. I'll get out of the water a bit, and you help me lather up, okay?." You float on up, sitting on the edge of the tub. Sam calms down a bit, though is still shying away. This is _pathetic_. Just float above the water and clean yourself. You smell like rotting meat.**

 **You sniff at yourself, but find that you don't really smell anything of the sort.**

 **"Alright, Sam. I'm counting on yowowowow!" Sam proceeds to squeeze the suds from your hair, bonelessly scrubbing itseEElf as well AAas your EVEry noOOK and— "CR _AAA_ NNY!" You pull her away from there, red in the face. "Why are you focusing on making me squeak?!" Sam looks dejected and sad. Sighing, you pet your friend. "Look, I'll wash that place. You get the rest, okay?" Receiving a nod, you leave the tentacle to cleaning you thoroughly, while you struggle a bit with cleaning your back.**

 **With that done, all that remains is the hard part.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] What's so hard about that?  
-[x] Just ask.  
-[x] Barter, if needed.  
-[x] Realize that you lost your sense of smell like fifty updates ago.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You pat yourself on your new friend.**

 **...Somehow, that sentence sounds weird. "Sam, if you get in the bath, we can smell nice." The shoggoth looks to the soap on itself. "Okay, yeah, that wasn't the best choice." You tap your lip with her, before saying, "Please...?" Sam looks at you. She then looks at the water, her fear looking considerably worse. She then tears two of her eyes from the water, looking to you again. "Pleaaaase? I freed your mom, which led you to, well... being, didn't I?" You get a little nod of her tip. "So, please?"**

 **Sam stares at you a while longer, before inching towards the water, the level of her fright increasing with every inch. She presses the tip of her length into the water, and sucking some up. You can tell because she reminds of a black water balloon in the place it concentrates, before said slimy balloon drains, the water getting forced out of a few fresh holes you just gained. Feels weird, to say the least, but it does work. By the time the water is all gone, she's shiny and totally not as godawful on the nose.**

 **Probably.**

 **You think you may have lost your sense of smell. To check, you try smelling Satori's shampoo bottle's spout, learning that, yes, it most certainly _does_ get you a bit heady over its rosey intensity. Yep! Seems potent!**

 **You proceed to flop onto your butt with a splash, earning a shriek from your shoulder. Oww. Okay, _that_ hurt. "Calm down, calm down!" You pat the startled tendril's possible head, ignoring that it's technically yours.**

 **You find yourself enjoying the head pats quite a lot.**

 **"Having fun, little bunny?" You find your mother to be amused at the entryway, just as she always is by your antics. "Well, you certainly are amusing. Is it so wrong?" She chuckles, plucking you from the bath and grabbing a towel. The next few moments are a whirlwind of toweling. You're glad that your mother is acting happier again. "I've... made my peace." She hugs you tightly. You make a little squeak as you struggle to breathe, but you return it in kind.**

 **She holds you close for some time, letting out a long, drawn out sigh. Quietly, she tells you, "Be safe." There was no if, ands or buts about it. She wasn't asking so much as telling.**

 **She sets about dressing you, embarrassing you for an entirely different reason than nudity. "M- _moooom_ , I'm not a baby! I only have a sprained ankle, you know..."**

 **Smiling, she says, "Forgive me, but I will not allow that as of right now." You blush a little as she allows no room to barter for the privilege of dressing yourself.**

 **After you find yourself in your own steamed and ironed outfit, you get plucked from the ground. You feel fresh, clean and ready to tackle anything. "After breakfast, little bunny." Right. "And try to avoid _literally_ doing so." Aww! Your mother chuckles as she carries you off to breakfast.**

 **Before long, you find a familiar smell wafting to your nose.**

 **"Brownies?"**

 **"Why, yes. I had quite a lot of batter, you see. And, well... you're going soon. As such, I tried to make those eggs you spoke of." She smiles at your grin. "They were a simple enough dish, so I had none of the difficulties I did with the pie. Mind you, that was more due to distractions, but, well..."**

 **Sam is wagging giddily as you get carried along. The trip is far faster, for Sam isn't trying to fuse to everything in your path. She's very good at that, though tasting a chair isn't much a priority of yours. Sam is just burbling peacefully against your belly, flipping from side to side every now and then. It's like if you had a particularly lazy snake for an arm.**

 **Before long, you arrive, and find three trays of brownies, one of them seeming to be missing half. ...And bloody along the edge.**

 **Yo͏u ͏spy͠ ̛a sat̡o͘ri͜ m̷uch lik͡é,͏ ̛w͡ell.́.͘. ̷Śat̴ori. ͢S̶he seem͝ş ͟t͠o ҉b̶e̛ ̡m͝un͏ching ͢o̡n̨ ̸a b҉r͡o̢wni̴e ͠w̡i̛th a ̕bi̕ģ, happ͡y̛ smil͠e on͞ ̕h̸er fa̷ce͏.**

 **Ḩ̵͜͝e̸͝r͝͠ ̴̡̢́̀e̷̵͢y̸͘e͢҉҉̛s̨̡ ̸̕̕͞ą̵̴̴r̷̸̢͝͠é͜͏̢̡ ̨͢҉c̶͡ĺ̶o̡͏͞҉s̸̶͢͟͟é̵̡͢͡d̶́.͜͏**

 **There is also a present on the table.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] Greet her  
-[x] "Hi closed eye Satori I technically don't know the name of because meta knowledge kills people I care about"  
[x] Eat**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **"Hi Miss Closed-eye-satori-I-technically-don't-know-the-name-of-because-meta-knowledge-kills-people-I-care-about!" ...What.**

 **S͘a͟ìd ͡s̀a҉to̸r̴i ͞do͏ȩs̶n't ́r͠es̡p̧o͟nd ̢t̵o͟ you͠, iǹs̨tea̢d ̸j̨u̧s̶t͏ h͞ap͟p͠il̷y eat̴in̛g͝ h͠ęr̵ ͞po̶rt̨i̛o͠ǹ.**

 **You sit down at one of the plates. You go for the smaller plate, thinking it to be the right choice; after all, Mom must want a lot, right? As big as she is, surely she has room. She, for her part, awkwardly clears her throat. Taking said seat before the heaping helping, she looks down at it. "...Little bunny, I believe there is something on your arm."**

 **You look to your arm. Your arm looks to you. You look to Mom. "You mean Sam?"**

 **"Ohh!" Still staring at the plate of eggs, she says, "My mistake, little bunny." She tries a bite of her serving. ...It seems smaller than you remember.**

 **Your mother makes a smile of the most genuine sort. It certainly isn't forced to any degree. The twitch of her eye is _clearly_ a sign of enjoyment. "It's... _very_ spicy." Her voice is a bit strained.**

 **"I know, right?" You beam. "It took a while before I got the spiciness and sweetness perfect, but _boy_ was it ever worth it!" Looking down to your own plate, you realize it's bigger than you thought. Will you really be able to eat all this...?**

 ** _Will Renko conquer the mountain of food before her? Why is Satori so happy? What is in the giftbox?_**

 ** _Find out next time on Eastern Tale!_**

 **[x] "This is nice, no? All f̢͟i̶͡͠v́e̡̡ of us eating together like this, I mean." Never mind that you're three of them.  
-[x] Offer Sam some food.  
[x] "All we're missing is MaRika. Where is she? I see what you did there.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **Your mother nods. "Yes, it most certainly _is_ nice." She chuckles a bit at your observation. There indeed [i]are[i] three of you, after all. "Although, your friend looks hungry, doesn't she?"**

 **Ohh! How rude of you! "Sam, want some chocolate eggs?" You nearly forgot to feed your arm!**

 **Sam, for her part, looks gleeful at the prospect.**

 **You fork up some egg, making sure to get them slathered in molten, spicy chocolate. Sam happily takes the bite. It's as delicious as if you ate with your own mouth, and, as a bonus, Sam gets to enjoy it as well. Assuming that she doesn't get to enjoy what you eat as well. It's difficult to tell when she doesn't talk.**

 **Maybe you should eat with Sam more often! Although, you aren't too sure if you get fuller, or if you're just hand feeding with delicious benefits.**

 **Still, you can't help but dig in; you've waited far longer than any sane person would to scarf down your mother's home cooking, regardless of her apparently making it exactly as you do.**

 **Although, you may have some trouble. There must be at least a half dozen eggs on your plate, even ignoring the chocolate.**

 ** **The taste of an oddly accurate rendition of your cooking fills onlookers with indigestion!****

 **"I also have a gift for you, little bunny." Satori pats the gift sitting there ever so conspicuously.**

 ** **The promise of a gift fills you with Determination!****

 **You proceed to eat up all the awe inspiring cuisine that your little body can handle.**

 **Sam swallows the rest, though thankfully doesn't touch Mom's portion. Woe to the one that steals food from a wampa, cute or otherwise...**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] Open it flirtily.  
[x] Open it excitedly.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You wiggle restlessly in your seat, barely able to contain your glee at the prospect of undressing the cute little package.**

 **And by little, you mean as large as your head, were your head a box.**

 **You think you'll keep that to yourself, however. You like keeping your far more round, package-sized head. Calling a girl fat is a good way to end up with a belly full of sharp things after all. Heck, maybe that's what set off Grandma! "Little bunny, you're going off on a tangent." Ohh! Sorry, Mom! "It's quite alright." She pushes the gift towards you.**

 **You gently slide a finger along the crease of its folds. The tape here blocks sight of this place, and yet that only makes unwrapping it all the more exciting for it!**

 **You start picking at the tape.**

 **You continue picking at the tape.**

 **You finally manage to pick at it enough to get purchase!**

 **You start attempting to peel it, but sadly it rips.**

 **Before you can try another corner, your mother decides, "I'll go get the scissors."**

 **As she heads off, you look to the lovely package before you. "...I like your ribbon." You're quite certain that the package is blushing, though, due to its lack of blood, it isn't visible.**

 **...Assuming that it's not full of blood.**

 **"It's... cute. _Very_ cute." Now you like to think that said package is doing the package equivalent of giggling. But, of course, being a package makes the queue so slight that even you can't tell, no matter how hard you stare at it. You eagerly trace the edge of the ribbon to the very end. Looking off to the side with a blush, you 'accidentally' tug it loose. You look back to the package, taking in the sight of what must be a naked package.**

 **It's very... _papery_.**

 **"I have returned, little bunny." You look to your mother, who is offering you a pair of rather heavy-looking scissors handle-first. "This should assist in you, erm... 'stripping' the present." Thanks, Mom!**

 **You accept the scissors, but they fall from your hand, so heavy are they. Sam proceeds to pick them up. "Thanks, Sam." You give her your best smile, earning a happy tweet.**

 **With that done, you quickly begin to cut the wrapping paper off with the awkwardness that comes with grasping scissors with a tendril. Within, you find a box. Dare you peer into the box? That safe haven, where only a chosen few may look?**

 **You think you do.**

 **Within, you find a fluffy white... blanket? Sweater?**

 **"Scarf. I knitted it for you." Your mother looks expectant. You wonder when she found the time?**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] Yes.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **Well, there's only one option here!**

 **You equip your scarf, after deliberating where to wear it for a moment. Sure, Sam could use clothes, but— Ohh, wow! This is _toasty_!**

 **"Why, that's because it's enchanted." Your fluffy mom can't help but smile at the positive note on which you thought that.**

 **"Enchanted?"**

 **She nods, confirming, "Why, yes. I figured that a more portable option would be the most reasonable. It _is_ snowing out there after all." Snow?! They have snow here?! Is there a lot? "Why yes, little bunny. Feet of it, in fact. Were you unable to fly, you may have difficulty even leaving, let alone actually getting around." Quietly, she comments, "Part of why I intended to train you."**

 **You frown a bit. "Sorry, Mom..."**

 **She forces a smile. "It isn't a reason to be sorry. ...I seem to have underestimated you is all." Once more, quietly she adds, "As did I underestimate your grandmother."**

 **You hug her waist.**

 **After a moment, she places a pawlm atop your head, smiling a bit. "Thank you, little bunny." And then the scritchiesbeginohhyesrightthereyessssss. "You're a kind child." She smiles a bit.**

 **Y̕͘ơ̡͘u̸̕̕ ҉҉̸̀h̸̢͘͜͢e̕͟a̵̢r̶̸͢͠͞ ̵̛͢͞͏ś͢͝ó̢͘m͏̡͟e̶̶͡͠w̷̴h̸̶͢a̡͢t̨̡͟҉ ̴̨́͘j̷̨̛͜͠ȩ̀a̴͟l̵̀͟ó̀̀ú̡̧̧͟s͞͠͝ ͘͟͞ǵ̴r̶̡͠u̶͟m҉̶̡͟b̢̛l̶͏̢̛͠i̢͘͘͜ņ̷́͡g̷̀͜҉ ͏҉̵̷́f̡́͢r̷͜ơ͟͏m̡̀͟ ̧́͜҉t̛̕͜͞h́͜͝ȩ̶͞ ̵̢̛͡͡t̛̕á̴̵b̢͏ļ͘e͡͏̵̨.̴̕͢**

 **"Are you ready to go? Returning will not be easy."**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] Unroll the scarf to your side, as if offering it to someone else.  
-[x] Smile and make a suggestive noise while looking at the scarf.  
[x] Now I'm ready.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **Your mother blinks as you loosen your scarf, spreading it off to the side. At its length, it should reach well enough to wrap around even one as large as Mom. Your mother sighs, knowing just what you intend. You know she would decline. She knows you know she would decline. She knows you know she knows it isn't an offer for her. However, she does look slightly wounded regardless, as you didn't try to ask her to come anyways. Before you can ask, she says, "I cannot. ...In truth, my sister should not as well, but... she does either way. She would either way."**

 **I̴̵͞t̡̨ ̧̛̀i̛͘͢s̕͢͝͏̴ ̨͘͜͏̡y͠͡ơ͡u͢͡r̵҉ ̛̀͡f̨̡͞à̢҉́u̵͟ļ͘t̷̨͟͝͡**

 **Your fluffy mother winces at her words. You're starting to remember that she is there. That your actions on subconscious alone were enough to get your conscious mind near enough to seeing that which goes ignored. You can't see her, but you can remember that she's there. Her sister, that is. Mom's sister. You remember the meetings you've had as clear as day.**

 **Your arm begins to tweet for attention in that oddly butchered tongue of shoggoths.**

 ** _Tekekoi-shi! Tekekoi-shi!_**

 **You feel that Sam doesn't quite understand the concept of subtlety. You wolf whistle to show her how it's done.**

 **Ỳ̨͞ơu̢ ͞w͢͢an̸͢t ͝҉ḿ̵e ͘t̵͘͞ǫ͘͠ ̀͠͡c̢͡͏o͞m̵͟e ̨͡ẃi͢͞th ̀y̡͝o͠ų̢͞?̵**

 **You look to the direction of the not-whisper of the satori whose name is not quite as confusing. When you notice your mother pouting, you look to her instead, saying, "I-in a good way? It's a cute name. Just a bit... redundant."**

 **She sighs. "Yes, I'm aware that the word has multiple meanings." She still looks a bit hurt, regardless of your mental assurances of her fluffy awesomeness. You give her waist a hug as you feel your new and awesome scarf getting tugged at a bit.**

 **Looking to it, you find that absolutely nothing is wearing it.**

 **Furthermore, nothing is looking particularly comfy.**

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **You offer a hand to the only mother you've ever had. "If not coming with me... want to at least see me off?"**

 **Your mother stares a moment, before frowning at something that she heard. You aren't quite sure what, though. "...Yes. Yes, that would be alright." She takes your hand, and you begin to walk along, your hands each totally not occupied by fluffy mits.**

 **As you are led by Satori, she squeezes your hand snugly. You look to her, and spy a troubled look on her face. "Mom...?"**

 **"Yes, little bunny?" Her eyes remain ahead, though the third one peeks at you. "What is it?"**

 **You hug the arm as opposed to holding the hand. "I love you."**

 **Your mother's heart throbs. Literally. "...I know, little bunny. I still don't think I deserve such a thing, but... thank you."**

 **The trip has a cheerier mood from this point forward, though another ball of fluff isn't grumbling at your other side.**

 **Eventually, you come to stairs, uniformly the color of the ruins: purple. This is odd, as they seem vastly different from the rest of the building, which seems to have been built on top of them, if you had to guess. And, if this place is as old as it is, that must mean the ruins are yet older still.**

 **At the base of the violet descent, you find a narrow tunnel. Narrower than the ruins proper, though still spacious enough for even your mom to fit through with ease.**

 **When you travel through, you find numerous scorch marks surrounding a pair of doors. They, too, are also quite like the ones found in the ruins. The doors, anyways.**

 **"This... is where I fought them for their right to leave. Many children pass these doors. Sooner or later they are found, and..." Sighing, she simply says, "Only the one has managed to escape." She places her hand to it, and it swings open easily with the slightest of apparent effort. You're a little jealous, what with how hard it can be for you to do the same.**

 **Sam gives you a whap, earning an awkward chuckle. "Sorry, Sam. I guess you're also strong, aren't you?" Sam proceeds to be grasped again by a hand which never grabs it.**

 **With that, the four or more of you head on, eventually arriving at another flower patch. Rika's Flowey Tank's face peeks up from among the smaller, realer flowers.**

 **"Rika?" You smile at the sight. You were worried she was still a bundle of tears and eyeball.**

 **The flower doesn't say anything at first, though she does unwind a tendril towards you. Ohh boy! Flowey... hugs?**

 **The tendril stops shy of you, holding out a familiar smartphone. When did she get your phone...? Your mother chimes in, "I had her fix it while you slept."**

 **Averting her eyes, the flower says, "I, umm... I fixed it for you." As you take it, she adds, "I also added a screen protector, shock absorbers and a case."**

 **"It _does_ seem a bit more... tanky, I guess." Tanky is putting it lightly... It reminds you of a brick of metal!**

 **The flower smiles a bit, returning the tendril to the ground. "Yes, I felt you might appreciate not losing it in your travels. I used bulletproof glass and titanium in the designs for the case." More like _armor_...**

 **"Thank you, Flowey!" You head over to give her a hug, but she yelps and retracts into the ground. "...Flowey?" None, flower _or_ eyeball, answer your call.**

 **There appears to be a hatch on this patch of flowers, too.**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[x] Can I come inside?  
-[x] Please! I'll take responsibility!**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **"Flowey?" Receiving no answer, you press harder. "Rika...?"**

 **From deep within, you hear a muffled, squeaky, "Stop that! I nearly... nearly...!" She sounds distraught by the actions of yesterday..**

 **"Can I come inside you, Flowey?" Wait, is that how you phrase it? Flowey's the tank, but Rika's the girl. You have to respect both their wishes, right?**

 **You hear a quiet shriek from within, followed by the comparatively low-pitched shriek from the flower part as it rises to the occasion. "What?!"**

 **You give her pleading eyes, Sam joining in. "Please...?" At her recoiling at your best puppy eyes, you add, "I'll take responsibility for what comes of it!"**

 **"WHATAREYOUEVENTALKINGABOUTAREN'TYOUAGIRLWHATISWRONGWITHYOUWELLYOUAREHERKIDMAYBEYOUACTUALLYHAVEAPE—"**

 **" _Rika._ " Your mother's stern tone causes the eyeball-controlled flower to go stiff. "Calm down." Looking to you, she says, "Now, please explain yourself."**

 **"Well, I want to—"**

 **"Descriptively."**

 **"Well, I feel like if I don't get it out, I'll explo—"**

 **"And without the words 'come,' 'explode' and 'inside'." Her words cause Flowey to eye you with a huge blush. You're not sure why it's blushing, assuming Rika is making it blush. ...Somehow that seems insensitive.**

 **You scratch your chin. "Uhh..." Thinking a moment longer, you explain, "Well, I want to apologize by giving you a hug! Again! You seemed so sad, and I think you deserve another chance! I want to be a good girlfriend, and—"**

 **"G-g-girlfriend?!"**

 **You pause, wilting before her volume. "...We went on a date, didn't we?"**

 **The flower speaking for Rika says, "I, uhh..." She extends those sexy, sexy vines of hers for the express purpose of nervous fiddling. She laughs a bit nervously, looking nervous. Nervously, she says, "I, uhh..." The laughter trails off. "I don't think I can return that..."**

 **"What...? Why?"**

 **"I'm..." She looks confused. "I tried to hurt you."**

 **"So has everyone in the past several days."**

 **That gives her pause. "...I'm still getting used to feeling. I haven't felt... really much of anything in a long time..." The hatch opens. "...If you really are so... Determined to make it the case..." She quietly mumbles, "M-maybewec-couldhaveanotherd-datesometimewithjustus...?"**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **[1] Wait, really?  
[1] You aren't kidding?  
[1] Really?  
[1] Seriously?!  
[3] WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-[2] Youhadasuccessfuldateholycrud  
-[2] Youneedtotellmomaboutit  
-[2] Ignoringthatshe'srightthere  
-[1] Alsohugseveryoneneedshugs  
-[1] GETOVERHEREINEEDTOHUGYOUYESYOU**

 ** **— - — - —****

 **You blink. You blink again. You blink a few more times for good measure. Even Sam blinks along with you, though she may just be feeling left out. "Wait, really?" Your voice is quiet. "You... aren't kidding, right...?" You begin to tremble with joy. "R-really?" You break out into a huge grin. "Seriously?! You're serious, right?"**

 **Peeking her shiny eyeball of a face out of the open hatch, Rika answers, "Yyyyeah...?"**

 **You let loose a great cry of joy! "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Sam, of course, joins in, your ear soon ringing on that side. This must be a clear show of joy, obviously!**

 **You think your ear may be bleeding, though.**

 **-1HP**

 **You bounce up and down, your grin only growing, even as Sam distractingly cleans your ears. Holycrapyouactuallyhadasuccessfuldatyoureallyneedtotellmom aboutthisbecausesheobviouslydoesn'tknowasit'snotlikeshecanread mindsoranythinglikethat— Ohhhhhhyesrightthere... "Goodness, little bunny. You're not unlike a small dog with piddling issues." Her words cause you to look down. "I meant that in jest..." You give Mom a big, one-handed hug.**

 **"WAAAGH!" Rika finds herself getting grappled towards you by Sam. "R-Renko, _stop_ that! Wait, why are you even _hugging_ me? Let me... _go_!" She begins to struggle. "I'm going to _hurt_ you, you _jerk_! And then you'll be like me, and it will be the worst thing possible..." The batty eyeball droops quite a bite, earning a far larger hug from your mother.**

 **Stroking the smooth, peach-like surface of Rika, Mom shushes her gently. "There, there."**

 **You join in on the hugging. "I can't help iiit! You're just so _huggable_ , and I want to hug you, and I want to hug _both_ of you, and Sam and the tank and the _other_ tank and Mystia and Rumiaa wait no her name was Rumia wasn't it and the ghosts and Hourai but not that bitc—"**

 **"Breathe." Your mother places a finger on your lips. making this more difficult than it should be, if only for a moment.**

 **Following your mother's advice, you do just that, gasping for sorely needed oxygen**

 **Releasing you, your mother says, "Little bunny, I believe it's time you go." She begins rummaging a bit, before offering up a small sack that smells of spice, grilled meat and brownies. "For the road." You blink, before realization hits you. ...It's time to say goodbye, isn't it. Your mother sighs, patting your head with a free hand. Her heart quite literally throbs, leading to the doors sliding open. "Think not of it as goodbye." The snow comes up to your chest, the door having carved a section away. "Think of it as..." She sighs. "A... temporary parting." Her words don't sound so certain. "They aren't. ... _I'm_ not. ...But... I have faith in you." Quietly, she adds, "My child."**

 **Above the snow, you spy a forest of pine and skies not like those you are used to. It's as if it's day and yet not. There is light enough to see normally, and yet things aren't terribly bright.**

 ** **The sight of a new horizon fills you with Determination!****

 ** **— - — - —****

 **AN: And, with that, you're nearly caught up! We're around a fifth done with Thread 8, but I started a new thread when we hit Act 2, which is why this one's tiny. Sorry I took so long to catch you guys up, but it was tedious to do so, as it amounted to copy/pasting the threads. I excluded the status screen on updates, as it's not terribly helpful in this instance.**


End file.
